The Warrior of Chaos
by SpitKill
Summary: A Lone Roman is the blessed warrior of Chaos. A son of Poseidon and brother of Percy Jackson. He will complete impossible feats, but fail to save the one he loves in the end. My first fanfiction, its bad, read The Roman Avenger, or Bane of Olympus!
1. Reveling secrets

**(A/N) This is after 2nd titan war when 2 children of the big 3 show up at Camp Rome while Percy is there as well. This will take place about 3 months after the war. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer all rights go to Rick Riordan I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books!**

**The Great Awakening**

**Chapter 1 Revealing Secrets**

Its a hot spring day on April 24th 2012. If I would've known what was going to happen that day there are a few things I would like to have done. Like say goodbye to mother and give her a hug or tell my brother that I loved him no matter how much we fight. But I'm getting a head of myself aren't I let me tell you why keeping secrets is never a good thing.

_Flashback_

_April 10,2012_

_It was a Tuesday afternoon more specifically it was my 15th birthday. When I woke up that morning I found a strange package on my desk and it said "when the time comes you will know what to do with this." I opened up to find a necklace with a trident on it I thought out loud " I wonder what that means" Sure I thought the gift was cool but I kind of found that it was really weird and mysterious. I'll tell you one thing about me I don't like surprises._

_Oh yeah I almost forgot my name is Orion O'Connor. I'm about 6 foot tall and pretty well muscle built I'm pretty tan but not as tan as my brother who is full Hispanic. His name is Brandon he is really short like my mom about 5'6 and really dark but he works outside where I work inside at a karate place right down the street. I've been in martial arts for about a 8 years and I would say I'm pretty good. But back to the point._

_So my mom Brandon and I were going to meet my girlfriend for for my birthday lunch me and my brother were in the back talking about sports and what we were going to do today. But all of a sudden we were driving down the road mom received a phone call from a unknown number and when she answers it we were quiet like your supposed to when someones on the phone. So we could kind of hear what the other person was saying but that's not the weird part the weird thing was that that person wasn't speaking English but some kind of old language like Latin or something. She went really pale like she could understand what they were saying but maybe that wasn't the crazy part but maybe because I could understand them to. She finally just hung up and we looked at her and she said wrong number I looked at her like she was crazy but decided not to question it. _

_When we finally arrived at the restaurant there were only a few people there but of my over achieving girlfriend who was early for everything was already there. Her name is Caitlin shes about 5'8 so shes pretty tall for a girl and she pretty athletic. Shes a brunette kind of girl though shes pretty smart and very beautiful. but me and her both have trouble with English and anything else that we have to read. Because you see both have ADHD and have hard times in school. She dresses kind of punk rock but I wouldn't say goth but I'm the same way people think were different just because we listen to cooler music than them. Rock is more of our thing._

_So when I see her she runs up to me and kisses me on the cheek and wishes me a happy birthday and gave me my present. I told her I would open it later and we sat down at our table. Of course misses observive had to point out my new necklace and asked me "where did you get that from"_

_I told her "I don't really know it was on my desk this morning but the note wasn't my moms hand writing so it couldn't have been her." she gave me a strange look but I gave her a look to and told her to drop it. But then of course now that she points it out my mom had to ask the same question. But I caved and decided to tell her what the note said. _

_When I was done her face went really pale and she said "okay its time to go I'm sorry Caitlin we will have to do this another time." But I had had enough with the secrets._

"_Mom anything you can say in front of me you can say in front of her we've been dating for 2 years now and I'm going to tell her anyways."_

"_Okay son its about time I tell you about your father the truth this time no holding back" My mom said with a very sad look on her face. But lets not talk about it here lets go back to the apartment._

_As we were leaving I saw someone sitting right behind us he looked like he was waiting for somebody but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling I knew this guy. Right as we were about to walk about the door 4 huge things came in I wish I knew how to describe them they were big they looked like basketball players. But sure enough when I looked a little closer these basketball players had only one eye! They looked at me and then they looked at Caitlin and they said " I smell lunch" and they started walking over to us. _

_One came up and said "Who is your parents half bloods"_

_I looked at him and said" What are you talking about this is my mom"_

_He smashed the table and said "You lie who is your father"_

"_I don't know my father he left me when I was little" _

" _Awe that to bad ain't it boys guess that makes you'll easy food" Right when he said that my mom brought out a camera of all things and flashed a picture. Then the monsters or whatever there called fell backwards in shock. Then we ran out the door and into in alley._

_I said "Great this a perfect horror movie were being chased and then we decide to run into an alley. That's just peachy." I said sarcastically_

_Caitlin Looked over and punched me and the arm for being stupid. But when we reached a dead end of course I thought this is a horror movie only the worse luck for me especially on my birthday. The monsters finally caught up and said "No where left to run now half bloods"_

_As soon as he said that my mom said "RUN!" As she charges the beast but the monster juts picks her up and snaps her neck..._

_I yelled "NO" and somehow I heard a voice in my head say click the trident. I did so it was more like an instinct and the trident more of clicked like a pen but as soon as I did a bronze double sided sword appeared in my hand and the necklace was gone. But out of pure anger and hatred I struck down the first Giant. And then an explosion behind me of water made almost a wall engulfed the monster and he stopped breathing an exploded into a pile of golden dust. Then as I was out of energy. I was about to collapse but Caitlin stepped forward and screamed "No" at the third monster and then a black wall came up and sucked up the monster and it fell through the floor. The last thing I remember before I collapsed of exhaustion was seeing the last giant coming towards me and then there was a tall boy with green eyes and dark hair come and stab the last giant in the throat. Then my world went black._

_When I woke up I saw the boy again he looked about 6 feet tall and pretty well built, Green eyes like mine and dark hair like me come to think of it I kind of looked like him._

_He says "That was some beating you and your girlfriend overthere gave to those Cyclops. My names Percy... Percy Jackson._

_I asked "Do I know you from somewhere you look really familiar?_

"_No I don't think we've never met before but there is some stuff I need to explain to you but not here not in the open."_

_I looked over at Caitlin and she was passed out on the ground I asked "Is she going to be okay?" But then the real horror struck me because then I remembered my mother was dead and as I was looking around and I see my mothers body over by the wall in the alley neck snapped and she was dead. Percy seemed to notice my distress and asked "Whats wrong"? I pointed over to where my mothers body was and he looked shocked._

_He says "hey man don't cry were going to get through this just help me with your girlfriend over there" I looked at him like he was crazy I told him "I can't just leave my mom over there and how did you know she was my girlfriend?"_

"_You will if you want to survive more of those things could come at any moment and we would be cornered and I overheard you'll talking I saw the giants and it took a few seconds before I realized what they were and chased after you'll." Just then a girl about 17 came around the corner and she saw us looking over at my mother and then saw Caitlin in the background. She says "Percy are these people half bloods?"_

"_Yes powerful ones I believed he took on 2 fully grown cyclops"_

_She looked at me doubtfully, but I gave her nod that said it was true. Her gray eyes flared like she was trying to figure me out or something. I told them my apartment was right down the street if we could just get Caitlin there we could be safe for a little while. But then realization struck me where was Brandon. My older brother had disappeared too this was not happening. I didn't want to leave without him but I don't think we could've taken the chance hopefully he had the since to go home._

_When we all got to my apartment I was trying to hold my self together for Caitlin's sake she was now awake and talking and she got tears in her eyes when I told her what happened to my mom. She asked me what happened to Brandon and I told her I didn't know and that part is what scared me because he clearly wasn't here. Brandon was the last family I had now and I don't know what happened to him._

"_I want answer now!" I shouted angrily _

"_Alright kid calm down. I have a few questions though first can you answer them for me to the best of your ability?" I nodded and he continued "Do you know who your father is?" I said no. "Do you have ADHD" I said yes. He looked at this girl who he told me was his girlfriend Reyna. He asked her "What do we do is the girl is a half blood to a very powerful one they both could be big 3 potential."_

_Then Percy looked at Caitlin and asked "Do you know who your parents are?_

"_No I live in a foster homes who sent me to a public school where I met Orion. I've never known neither of my parents other than that my father left me something but it was stolen before I was old enough to get it." she said sadly clearly wishing she had known what her father had left her._

_Percy then said "There is only one way to be sure" he took out his pen and clicked it and it grew to a 3 foot long blade golden looked like._

_He asked her "Do you see this is in my hand tell me what it is"_

_She said "Its a sword right?"_

_Percy gave her a small smile but then his smile faded and looked to the girl Reyna I think her name was. and then said "lets take these two to camp Lupa will want to meet them looks like we will have put off are date a little while." She smiled and said "It can wait for a little while these two need to get to camp before they attract a really big monster"_

_I asked "where are we going?"_

_Then her smile faded and said "We're going to the only safe place on Earth for demigods." Percy looked at the ground like he was trying to remember something and the she said "Camp Rome"_

_**First chapter complete just so you know I will update twice a week maybe more. I bet its easy to forget out who Orion's father is. Caitlin did a little interesting trick as well but I'll go ahead and give it away she is daughter of Pluto. I will mostly write this story in Orion's Point of View but if you want me to change it just shoot me a review or something. I hope you'll enjoy.**_


	2. The Arival

**(A/N) Chapter 2 this will pretty much just be getting to Camp Rome and talking to Lupa.**

**I will not put the rest of the flashback in italics.**

**Disclaimer all rights to the PJO belong to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 2 The Arrival**

After much more debate between Percy and Reyna they finally decided they would just take us to camp. Now that it was getting late it was about 7 now and the sun was going down Percy told me some monsters are stronger at night so we needed to get to camp fast. I wasn't so sure about this what if I didn't like it there or if Caitlin didn't like it there I would choose her over these people any day I would teach myself to fight I would do anything for her I'm not going to lose her. Like I did my mother or brother

Percy took us outside to his car which was a little four door 2012 Honda civic which was pretty nice. He was kind of filling us in all the way there.

"I know this is going to be a little hard to believe but you two are half human half god. And before you get pessimistic let me ask you something." Percy was really serious but I think Reyna was just smiling at her boyfriend for using a big word she said he wasn't the smartest person in the world. "you have trouble in school don't you'll particularly reading I'm guessing?"

We both nodded and he continued "I'm guessing that your parents never talked much about your dads and doesn't have a picture of him around or anything like that?"

When we nodded again I had to ask "How do you know all this?"

"Because those are the normal sign of being a half blood."

"So if that's true then who is our parents?"

"I'm a son of Neptune Reyna is a daughter of Minerva."

I looked at him in shock then he said "Let me be honest with you Orion your name was a former son of Neptune and let me be honest some more, I didn't make that pipe of water explode you did."

"What are you trying to say Percy are you trying to tell me that your my brother?" I asked curiously part of me hoped not but then part of me said that if Brandon is dead if Percy is my brother and Neptune is my father then I do have some family left.

His face creased and said "Perhaps but when we get to camp after the new deal you will be claimed as soon as you walk through the camp borders."

It was finally Caitlin's turn to speak "If he's a son of Neptune than who is my father?"

Percy looked at her and said "You remind me of someone that was once close to me but she died but I believe your father is Pluto lord of the underworld after the black wall you pulled from the ground."

She sunk into her seat she looked kind of happy but then again she looked really sad. I kind of felt the same way if my father is alive that means hes been avoiding me all these years and same with Caitlin. The more I think about the more pissed off I get. Caitlin is a beautiful popular girl shes is a pretty good athlete why would any father not be proud of her. I mean me to I have a black belt in karate I fought on a national level I'm pretty popular decently smart just not in English. According to Percy its only because my brain is hardwired to Latin.

Percy broke me out my train of thought to tell me "Don't blame Neptune he is very busy being a god and I saved Olympus but I've only seen him maybe 10 times maybe in my entire life."

"What do you mean you saved Olympus like the city isn't it in Greece?" I asked curiously

He laughed and said "If you've ever heard of the concept of western civilization its kind of like that the gods are wherever the most powerful country in the world is and right now the superpower of the world is in The United States. I saved Olympus by defeating the titans last summer from taken over the world." I looked at my new possible brother and at least hopefully friend and asked "Are you that powerful?" He nodded and went back to focusing on the road.

"So where are they now?"

Reyna answered me and said "The empire state building in New York its really cool its on the 600th floor but there are only 108 floors in the empire state building" she gave me a mischievous smile. But since I had no idea what she was talking about I dropped it not wanting to look stupid.

I then turned to Caitlin and asked "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled and said "Orion you just lost your mother and your brother and your asking me if I'm okay?"

I looked at her she had a point I said "Caitlin I love you and now that I've lost my mother and possibly my brother your the most important thing to me right now. I promise you I will do anything not to lose you" I grabbed her hand kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

Percy and Reyna smiled at this but didn't say a word. But one of the things been bothering me and I just had to ask "Percy I got this necklace this morning" He took it out of his shirt so he could show Percy but when he did Percy s eyes just widened he asked "Is that the blade you had used earlier?" I nodded and said "I found it this morning on my desk and then when we were about to get killed by those four cyclops I heard this voice in my head and It told me to click the necklace like pen I did so and then BAM the blade was in my hand." Percy sat there in deep thought and didn't say another word.

I sat there in deep in thought as well and I asked to myself is Percy my brother the hero of Olympus. If he saved Olympus then why doesn't Neptune at least pay more attention to him? Why would he even save Olympus if they've never done anything for him I was about to ask him this before Reyna said "Welcome this is Camp Rome"

I looked up but I didn't really see anything but this really large wolf looking thing sitting in front of this giant entrance maybe is wall hidden by the trees Percy kind of explained the mist so maybe it was just pulling tricks on me. Thinking back on it that wolf was positively massive I asked Reyna about it and she said "Just wait your about to meet her" I looked at her in horror I don't really like dogs they kind of scare me.

We pulled up right next to the wolf and Percy said "Be respectful don't show weakness act unafraid but confused."

The large wolf named Lupa told us to get out of the car. As we did the large wolf jumped on top of me. I yelled for her to get off me. But instead of waiting I kicked her off me and jumped up clicked my trident and then my double sided blade came out I decided to call it the ass kicker just because I couldn't come up with anything good yet but I'll work on it later when the wolfs not trying to bite my own damn head off. She starts stalking around me then she stops and takes human form she looked actually surprisingly pretty. But then she smiled to reveal her fangs I gasped and she laughed. Then she runs at me with her blade in her hand. We fought and parried for a moment then suddenly it starts to rain around us. I felt the water hit me and I felt new energy prow through me. I parried off one last time she swung her blade and then with the first side I hit and before she could withdraw it I hit the other side and her blade went flying in the other direction!

As soon as I did that everyone went silent no one said anything but then everyone looked up and gasped to see that a trident was waving above my head. Then Lupa says "All hail Orion O'Connor son of Neptune. I was completely shocked is this what Percy was talking about claiming. She turned to Percy and said "Perseus looks like you won't be alone in the Neptune cabin anymore". He smiled at me and then did the last thing I was going to expect he came up and hugged me. But still trying not to show weakness but still this was the first time someone had hugged me since my mom died and it felt pretty good.

Lupa said "Escort this one to your bunker Perseus" Not so fast I thought and I pulled my blade on her so fast she flinched and barked "What do you think your doing?"

"You just tried to bite my head off why should I let you live." I said angrily

"I was just testing you besides you cant kill an immortal." She said smugly

Then I looked her in the eyes and pushed my sword a little further into her neck and said " No but I bet it won't feel to good when I shove this sword through your face"

She cringed at that and just before I was about to do it Caitlin came up to me and grabbed my had then said "Don't do it your only going to get your self into trouble."

I looked at her then sighed I knew she was write so I let her go and as soon as I did I retracted my sword. Just as I did she leaped through the air to attack me again and I grabbed her by the stomach and took her down with my hands. I yelled "You bitch I was just let you go and then you attack me all my training has led me to be able to beat any of your half bloods in hand to hand combat and don't forget it." I pulled my sword back out but this time it wasn't Caitlin to stop me it was Percy. He said "Just leave her we all have to go through it shes just testing you." I could feel it in my eyes they were pulsing with power but reluctantly I dropped my sword again.

The wolf got up and this time said "You are quite powerful I shall not underestimate you again." With that she turned and walked away.

As soon as she left Reyna walked up to Caitlin and said "I'm I don't want to do this but I Reyna Patrick's Daughter of Minerva and now 2nd command of the first Legion challenge you to single combat to incapacitation which you have no choice to but to accept." As soon as she said that a skeleton warrior came out of the ground and we all raised our weapons he raised his hands and said "I have a package for A Caitlin Collins. Caitlin looked shocked but raised her hand kind of but didn't say a word. The warrior gave her the package and disappeared back into the earth.

Caitlin opened the package to find a two nice Stygian iron swords is what Percy called it, A gift from your father. I looked at the daughter of Minerva and said "I of course accept your challenge" I was surprised she never looked so confident in her life. Reyna says "The battle will be in two hours in the arena after we show you around." She nodded and looked at Percy and said show them around I will prepare the arena and make sure no one is using it so we can fight" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Percy gave Caitlin a concerned look and said "You have to be careful with that girl shes really smart and very fast fighter."

She shrugged and said "Its okay I think I have my father on my side." I looked at her surprised but kind of happy she seemed really happy so I guess I am to.

Percy was showing us around camp yeah there are a lot of cool things to do here. For one there the arena which is huge it looks like they throw huge grudge matches and challenges for higher rankings in there. But there was also a multiple challenge arenas but smaller on the other side of camp. He explained how the boundary was magic put together by Hecate herself in order to protect her children. There was also some really cool stuff like the woods he said had monsters in them that you can go out there and challenge them but you have to be careful not to bite off more you can chew theoretically. He stopped randomly about half way through the tour and he looked confused like he was trying to remember something I asked if he was okay and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. But I knew better.

Finally the tour was over and we got the cabins he said "By the looks of it you to will be in bunker number 2 and 3 the Neptune and Pluto Cabins. He was telling me they go by there power he thinks but hes not really one hundred percent sure. Number one was Jupiter King of the gods. Number two was Neptune God of the Oceans. Number three was Pluto god of the underworld. Number four was Juno Goddess of marriage. She was Just that high because she was queen of the gods. Number five was Mars God of war also because he was the eldest son of Zeus. Number six was Minerva due to her power and wisdom. Number seven was Venus Goddess of love you can see why she decently high because she can control love. Number eight was Vulcan god of mechanics and other metals and inverters kind of Percy goes on to Explain. Some say he was number eight just because he was married to Venus some people say. Then lady Diana goddess of the hunt who Percy says is the most dangerous because she messes with mortals more than anyone. Number nine Apollo god of the sun. Some say he is just to nice. Number ten Bacchus God of wine who is just not to be messed with. Number eleven Mercury God of thieves travelers and other things who is also just to nice. Then last lady Ceres Goddess of the harvest she never messes with mortals because well no one really knows why.

He showed me and Caitlin to my new cabin or bunker which ever he says you can call them either he only showed her ours just in case because technically she hadn't been claimed yet so she would have to wait. But I loved the cabin it was really cool lots of old armor and weapons but the coolest thing I noticed that it looked out on the lake. I absolutely love the water swimming and everything. Caitlin seemed to really like it to she also loved the water. Percy said "Its not much but its home to me for as long as I can remember." He smiled and then came a little closer and said "Welcome home little bro" and gave me one last big hug. But then he looked at Caitlin and said "its time."

She nodded and then we went to the arena. As we were walking Percy stopped and fell to the ground and cried out in pain. I went to him and said "Percy whats wrong?" it looked like he was suffocating but then I saw something it looked like a little dart but it wasn't very big it looked poisonous then Caitlin came up to me and said "He's dieing you have to do something." I didn't know what to do I froze then a voice in my head the same one I heard at the restaurant said take him to the water quickly. I picked him up and ran towards the river. I was there in seconds somehow not really sure how I got there so fast but as soon as I did I gently dropped him in the water. He was down there for a few minutes until I went under to and touched him. As soon as I did this I felt all the energy drain out of me and then a bright light and I heard Caitlin scream my name.

When I awoke I was in the infirmary As soon as I opened my eyes I looked to my left and there was Percy sleeping beside my bed and to my right Caitlin was there sleeping then sitting in the corner reading a book a kid I had never seen before. He saw me and closed his book and came up to me and asked "How do you feel?"

I groaned and said "I need some water." when I said that Percy woke up and so did Caitlin like on cue or something so I couldn't help but kind of chuckle. They looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't say anything. The kid came up to me with a glass of water and said "I'm Ian Brock son of Apollo and your healer." I said thanks and he nodded and walked out of the room. Percy told me not to worry about he was shy but he was also the best healer.

I asked Percy "What happened man are you okay I took you to the water and like touched you once you were in and I like lost all my energy that's all I remember."

Percy then told me the story that someone shot a many poison dart at him and that whatever I did was perfect because he woke up as I was passing out. Apparently whatever I did healed him really well that he felt as powerful as he does when he is normally in the water. Then Caitlin looked at me and then at Percy and then she kissed me and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Then of course she hits me in the arm for playing the hero but she smiled while doing it. In a way I know I'm all she has left and now I have Percy to so he can help me and I can help her. I just wonder who will help Percy?

Then Caitlin went on to tell me that the fight was postponed so he could see her in action that he would be carried down to the lake to heal and then he would go to the arena. So Percy put me in a wheel chair and we went down to the lake. He told me to close my eyes and concentrate on the water and as I did I felt a tug in the bottom of my stomach and looked up to see a massive wave not like tsunami or anything but a large wave coming at us. Percy stuck his hand and concentrated a little and wave disappeared. I stared in awe at him he said "Its cool thing to learn when your a son of Neptune then I was splashed in the face with water. I instantly felt better stood up and jumped into the lake. I was done there for a few minutes before Percy came under and joined me but that's not what the crazy thing was he started talking to me!

"How do you feel" he asked

"Better than I felt in a long time" I said happily.

He looked at me and said "I'm sorry what happened to your family but if you want me to be I can be like your full brother your really the only family I have I don't remember my mom. And clearly I don't really talk to dad so that answers that."

I looked at him and said "I would gladly be your brother you are the only family I have left as well" He smiled and had that look on his face again like he was trying to remember something. But then dropped it like he had before. He said "let me show you a trick come with me and when we get to the surface think dry." I looked at him like he was crazy but whatever maybe I'm the crazy one so we walked towards the surface and as soon as a surfaced I thought dry.

To my complete surprise I walked out of the water completely unwet it was amazing I felt a little weaker though I had felt stronger than before like when we got in the water. he said "Come on lets go watch our girlfriend's beat the crap out of each other my moneys on Reyna" He said with a mischievous smile.

I said "your on"

When we arrived in the arena Caitlin and Reyna were already in the pit with armor on and everything. Reyna winked at Percy and Caitlin winked at me I asked Percy "Do you think they like synchronized that or something" He said "Doubt it they are just crazy like that" and gave me a wicked smile.

Then Lupa stepped forward and said "This fight is between Reyna Patrick Daughter of Minerva vs. Caitlin Collins undetermined this fight will be to in incapacitation or surrender. Please refrain from maiming or killing let the fight begin."

Caitlin sat back and began to spin her Stygian Iron blades which was black as death. But Reyna stood there with an amused smile and charged forward. I had forgotten to mention that me and Caitlin were in the martial arts together she was never better than me but she was better than me at one thing weapons. So when Reyna got there And swung her blade her and Caitlin parried and dodged it was like a battle of reflexes finally Reyna drew back and it was Caitlin's turn to smile mischievously. And she charged forward with both blades and hit her with one and then swinging it across her face and Reyna's helmet flew off. Caitlin looked slightly amused but Reyna was pissed she charged forward and swung and swung finally till Caitlin had enough and hit with her first blade and then the second blade came faster than a bullet and disarmed Reyna.

She smiled and I stood up and cheered I was the only one everyone else was completely silent. I ran up to her and congratulated her while everyone including Percy and Lupa were shocked. As soon as I was done hugging her we all looked up to the see the helm of darkness above Caitlin's head and everyone bowed before then Lupa rose and said All Hail Caitlin Collins Daughter of the underworld!

**(A/N) Just so you know this is taken place on April 13th he was out for nearly 3 days. So now its official Caitlin Collins daughter of Pluto and Orion O'Connor Son of Neptune just wait till you see what kind of new powers I'm gonna give them I love it when the demigods are really powerful. So that's two updates in one day they probably wont be as frequent as this but I had nothing to do today so there you go. So please review I probably wont keep going to far with no reviews but not to worry if even one person reviews I will keep writing so until next time.**


	3. I Challenge My father to a Duel!

**(A/N) This chapter will mainly be Them fitting in to camp and a lot of just meeting the other Roman demigods Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: I Challenge my father to a dule!**

Yesterday I would say was definitely a successful day me and Caitlin both were claimed as children of the big three. Everyone keeps telling us that normally the children of the three are very powerful so I'm kind of excited to see what kind of cool powers I can Percy said he could show me all kinds of cool stuff. Caitlin was really happy to be claimed but sad that she has no siblings to share her cabin with I haven't been over to talk to her yet maybe she does have siblings Percy mentioned something about a girl but I cant remember.

That morning I went to see Caitlin to ask her how her first night in the Pluto cabin was. So when I got to the door I knocked and there was no answer I knocked again and said "Caitlin?" Then a girl about our age answered the door. I asked of course "Who are you?"

She looked at me and said "I'm Gwen Daughter of Pluto and you are?"

"Orion O'Connor Son of Neptune is Caitlin here?"

Just as I said this Caitlin popped up right behind me and scared the crap out of me I tried not jump but I still flinched really hard Caitlin laughed and so did this girl Gwen like there was some kind of joke I didn't get. Then I asked Caitlin "How the hell did you get behind me I didn't see you walking around out side"

Caitlin got this really serious look on her face when she said "A cool power being a Daughter of Pluto its called shadow traveling I can travel short distances quickly but if I travel far it takes a lot of energy Gwen showed me last night." Caitlin beamed at Gwen looking happier than I had ever seen her.

"That's cool Percy has showed me some pretty cool things to" I said trying to sound as excited as I was.

So then I guess it was Gwen's turn to talk again "So why were you looking for Caitlin"

I gave Caitlin a look and she blushed and said "Gwen this is my long time boyfriend Orion, Orion this is my new sister Gwen."

I reached out to shake Gwen's hand when she looked at and gave me a weird look then said "We need a minute."

I sat there for a minute heard a little bit of yelling and then they answered the door and now Caitlin was not looking so happy especially when she said "So apparently are parents are enemy's but you know what I don't care I still haven't even met my father and why should I not be able to keep dating the same person after 2 years just because my father has claimed me for 1 day?"

I didn't know what to say but I gave Gwen a look and said "Look your Caitlin sister and I love her I'm not gonna lie and I would like to be your friend to especially since you will be apart of her life so now all I'm going to ask is please just give me a chance?"

Just as she was about to answer I heard yelling down at towards the beach I look out there to see Percy yelling at an older man wearing Bermuda shorts and a fishing hat. This man looked really familiar so I forgot about what Gwen was about to say and sprinted down towards the beach.

I got a little closer and now I could here Percy yelling "Its not that I'm not glad that I don't have a brother I've always wanted one but why didn't you tell me." Percy stopped when he turned to see me

"Orion what are you doing here? How long have you been standing here?" He asked kind of concerned

"I just got here I was over at the Pluto Bunker to see Caitlin when I saw you yelling at this guy at the beach so I thought I would come see what was up. Who is this guy?" The man seemed to look rather nervous.

"Orion this our father Neptune god of the oceans and earthquakes." Percy said kind of calmly so I didn't freak out

I looked at this man put my hand on my necklace and then as fast as lightning I had my sword pulled to his neck. The man looked rather startled and then kind of looked concerned. He said "Orion drop your weapon this instant I do not wish to hurt you I was just coming to talk to you but Percy found me before I found you."

"Oh that's rich you don't want to hurt me but you have managed to stay away from me all these years. I doubt you even care give me one reason I shouldn't just stab you right here for all the pain you have caused me?" I asked this usually wasn't like me but I was really pissed off.

Then he had to say something logical like "Because I'm your father, I know I haven't been around over the years to be with you but its like that for everyone its not just you. You can ask Percy he is the hero of Olympus and he has barely seen me a handful of times. I wanted to be there but the ancient laws forbid us having contact with our children. I'm not asking for your forgiveness I just want you to understand."

People were starting to gather but I didn't care. I looked him in the eyes and I saw sadness so maybe it was true so I dropped my weapon and said "Just stay away from me."

Then Neptune did something he really shouldn't have. "I loved your mother I loved Percy s mother to and it is very strange for me to fall for 2 women in a hundred years much less 2 years."

I looked at my father in pure hatred I felt like I was pulsing with hate and power. Then I looked at Percy who gave me this look that said _please don't do anything stupid_ then I said "You shouldn't have said anything." I probably did the stupidest thing I have ever and will ever do "I challenge you to a fight to the death." Everyone who had gathered during our argument gasped. My father had this look in his eyes that was filled with pain and sadness and then he said "You are not well experience and not fully trained I do not except your challenge"

I looked at him with hate and disgust and said "Then you are a coward" I didn't know what had gotten in to me, but this wasn't like me. I could see a huge wave forming out at the Ocean and then Percy just looked at it and put a hand out and It disappeared. Caitlin looked at me with concern and something else... Fear maybe. I looked at him now calm and said "I'm sorry I'm not usually like this please forgive me." He got on one knee and bowed. Neptune nodded and said "The next time you challenge a god we will not refuse another challenge!" With that he took godly form and everyone looked away as he disappeared.

After that and people had started clearing out Percy came up to me with concern in his eyes and said "Hey man your my brother and I care about you, but what the hell were you thinking he could have killed you right there." I looked up at my older brother and I could tell that he cared. So I decided to tell him the truth. "I felt so angry more angry than I have ever felt before and something else I felt powerful like I was in the Ocean. I don't know what it was but I have a feeling that Lord Neptune won't be coming to talk to me again." Caitlin looked at me with concern but then she did the last thing I thought she would do she grabbed my hand and said "Its okay were going to get through this together. Your still grieving your mothers death it will take time" I looked up at her smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said "Thank you for understanding and everything else I love you more than anything else on this world I don't know what I would do without you."

A few hours later after the whole commotion was over and I had calmed down and felt a lot better me and Caitlin went down by the Ocean to be alone and talk for a little while we hadn't talked since we had officially become half bloods so I thought we needed this. So when I got down to the beach she wasn't there yet so I decided to test my power a little bit so I stepped out to just where the water touched and did what Percy told me to do I stood there and focused I felt a tug at the bottom of my stomach and then I opened my eyes to see a massive wave it was huge. It was a good 20 feet tall then I looked at it again I felt a really hard tug of stomach to my open my eyes again and it was gone.

I was starting to feel a little week and Caitlin wasn't there yet so I thought I would take a swim when she got there I would just think dry and go talk to her. So dived straight in every since I got claimed by Neptune I was able to swim much faster and could breath underwater! I saw some large fish with fin come up to me they looked like a shark or a dolphin but they said _Hello Lord_ I looked at them and said _Can you'll here me _ they looked at me like I was crazy but the large dolphin maybe I don't know I don't know much about animals dolphin or sharks maybe. But then they did the last thing I expected and said _Of course lord since you are the son of lord Neptune you are able to communicate with the creatures in your domain._ I thought it was kind of scary but really cool.

I then looked out at the island that camp sat on and I saw Caitlin she was laying on a blanked looking beautiful as always I thought to myself this was my turn to surprise her. So I created a tilde wave and my great excitement she looked up at my wave and had a look of shock so I jumped out of the water at the last second before she would get hit and made the wave disappear. Honestly I wasn't sure it would work but it took a lot of energy.

She looked at me in complete surprise and then she ran up to me and tackled me into the water when we resurface we both stopped laughing and looked each other in the eyes and kissed. I have no idea how long we sat there and just kissed it felt like hours but in reality it was only for a couple of minutes but we only stopped to because someone came up to us and cleared there voice rather loudly. I look up to see about 5 boys that were all standing there just watching. All these boys were clearly built and rather bulky looking. I was trying to remember who was the war god until I heard that voice in my head again and it said _Mars the god of war._

The one who cleared his throat and clearly the biggest one said "Look what we have here 2 love birds making out by the water how cute." All the other boys made ugly puppy dog looks.

I didn't know who this guy was but he was really starting to piss me off so I stood up and said "Get lost no one asked you what we were doing and frankly its none of your damn business."

The big one said "Hey man I like your style not your tone though. I'm Kevin Oliver son of Mars and one of the best fighters in camp so I would watch who you talk to."

I looked at him and said "Obviously you don't speak English so I will ask a little nicer this time Please leave me and my girlfriend alone."

Kevin looked at me like I was stupid and said "Well boys this ones not to friendly looks like were going to have to teach him how to respect his superiors."

Kevin walked toward me and so did the other boys I turned around and told Caitlin "Caitlin get out of here shadow travel I don't want you to get hurt or worse." She looked like she was about to say no but I gave her a look that said do it right now don't question me. So reluctantly she ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

I now looked at Kevin and the rest of his boys who were now advancing on me so I decided I wasn't going to let them get the drop on me so I clicked my necklace and there my sword was. I started to twirl it in my hand not to fast though and then probably one of the younger ones charged forward. He went for a quick strike to my head and then went low and I jumped just high enough to kick him in the face. Then I brought my sword on his helmet and he went down. This didn't sit well with the others so 3 of them charged forward at once I tried to fight them all at once and for a second I wasn't doing to bad until Kevin came in and over powered me. They finally pinned me to the ground and Kevin said "Looks like this one needs a hair cut" This was quite unfortunate normally I have a buzz cut so I wouldn't have to worry about it. So he took out his knife and was just about to cut off piece of my hair when I heard swords clang and a grunt. I couldn't see what was going on I was still in a lot of pain they had taken me down pretty hard.

Then one of the boys was knocked out and he fell right next to me and then I heard a familiar voice that I had never been so relieved to here "If you ever come near my brother or his girlfriend again I will come back and personally rip your fucking head off." With that I heard I'm guessing it was Kevin run off.

I felt Percy pick me up and then dropped me in the water. I felt all my wounds clear up instantly I felt stronger not as strong as earlier but a lot better. Percy looked at me in concern and asked "Are you okay?"

I gave him a wicked smile and said "Yeah you should've seen the other guy."

Percy seemed to laugh at this but then grew really serious when he said "You have to be careful with the Mars cabin there bad people to mess with but I guess its okay I'm already on Mars bad side anyways."

But then I wondered "So how did you find me anyways?"

His face reddened "Well um. Caitlin kind of barge in on me and Reyna we were just kissing of course but still she was crying and she told me that some boys had trapped you and the beach but you couldn't get to the water. So I sprinted down here and saw Kevin was about to take you out so I threw riptide at one of his siblings and scared the crap out of all of them. O and by the you need to go see Caitlin she was really concerned after were done here you should go talk to her."

I looked up at my brother and smiled "I'm really glad you got here it was just in the nick of time to. We will have to talk later I have to go see Caitlin before she gets to worried." He smiled at me and told me to go on.

I sprinted towards the Pluto cabin and knocked on the door when no one answered I went a head and opened the door. But then I walked in on something I didn't want to Caitlin was kissing Kevin. But in her defense it looked like she was trying to shove him off her she finally did and she saw me. And she gasped and then you could see the tears in her eyes. But then Kevin looked up at me smugly and said "Looks like your girlfriend decided to be with a real man.

Caitlin looked at him and slapped him but then Kevin Smacked her across the face. She was out like a light. Until now I was frozen in shock but this brought me out of it. I ran forward touched my trident necklace and there was my sword in my hand and Kevin already had his out and ready. I charged forward with so much anger I stabbed at his face and he dodged it and my sword went all the way through the wall. He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes and he looked terrified. He was trying to deflect my blows but they were coming so fast I knew he wasn't going to keep it up forever. Finally I struck his hand and disarmed him and then with the other side of my blade I swung it across his face and a huge cut that gushed blood came out. He dropped to the floor and begged me not to kill him. Just then Gwen came in she looked around the room and it was pretty much destroyed and then she looked at me and then she saw Caitlin on the ground passed out. But she ran over to me and told me and then looked me in the eye and said "Don't kill him let him go that cut across his face will always remind him not to mess with you just let him go."

I knew she was right but I place my sword up against his neck and said "If you ever touch her or come near her or even talk to her I will come after you and chase you and take your soul to Tarturus now get out of my sight and pray that Percy or Pluto doesn't come and kill you in the middle of the night." He ran off faster than I've ever seen anyone run.

Gwen looked at me and asked me what happened so I told her everything what happened at the beach where Caitlin shadow traveled and how Percy saved me. And then I told her how Kevin was force kissing her and had knocked her out. Gwen looked so pissed but then she did the last thing I expected she gave me a hug and said "Thank you for watching out for my sister I know I haven't known her very long but she is my last family I have no other siblings." I was so surprised I couldn't say anything But then Gwen straightened up and said "alright now we have to take her to the infirmary" I nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her there.

On the way there I ran into Percy and Reyna they looked at me with great concern and asked what happened. I told them the story but I was a little annoyed this being the second time to tell the story but of course I didn't have to talk about the beach again. Percy and Reyna looked as pissed as Gwen did though Percy was the first to say "The next time I get that guy in the ring I'm going to accidentally cut his head off." I smiled at my brother and told him how I had given him I really big cut across his face and told him that you or Pluto was going to kill him in his sleep.

Percy gave me a proud smile and said "See I knew we were related kicking bullies asses are in our family genes." I laughed at that and told him he should come with me and we can talk in the infirmary.

We sat in the infirmary talking for a while until Lupa came in and asked "What happened to her"

I looked at her and said "Kevin Oliver son of Mars happened to her you might want to go check on him I gave him a rather large cut across the face and hes not in the infirmary" Lupas eyes widened and she told me to tell her the whole story so I did now I was more than kind of annoyed having to tell the story a 3rd time. Lupas eyes just about popped out of there sockets when I told her that I had beaten Kevin in a fair fight. But then she ran off to probably go kill that stupid boy she told me "that is not how we act like Romans that was the exact opposite of honorably 5 on 1 that's just ridiculous"

After about an hour after Lupa left Caitlin awoke and then for the fourth time I had to tell the story. Her eyes widened just like Lupas when I told her I beat Kevin sinceless. But then she started crying she was telling me that he had kissed her and she was trying to push him off of her I told her I forgave her and she kissed me for what felt like forever but it was only a few seconds we only stopped because Percy cleared his throat and said "Hello guys still here" I gave him a mischievous grin and said "So?" We all laughed about that.

A few minutes later Reyna busted into the tint and she looked greatly disturbed she said "Orion Lord Mars is here to fight you" My face paled and so did Caitlins How was I supposed to fight a god... Much less the God Of War.

**(A/N) Looks like Orion is pretty good at finding himself in trouble two gods in one chapter yikes. By the way this is not the actually plot this is still setting the scene kind of by chapter 5 or 6 we will get the actual plot of the story. So now the question are what happened to Brandon? Will Neptune and Orion become allies? Will Orion and Mars fight? More to come next time! Enjoy! **


	4. The Horse Vs The Boar

**(A/N) So Just to Clarify things Hades broke the oath 3 times you will see the other one later in the story Nico and Bianca were before the oath so they don't count! Poseidon broke it 2 times. Zeus broke 2 times as well Jason and Thalia. Reyna is 2nd command of the first legion and Percy for the sake of the alternate universe will be praetor. As always Enjoy the story please Review! By the way This is April 14th 2012 and we are still in the flashback I forgot to mention that in the other chapters!**

**Chapter 4 The Horse Vs. The Boar**

Reyna walked into our tent to tell me that Lord Mars has come to challenge me to a fight! I sat there hoping she was going to tell me _Lol Jk I just came here to check on Caitlin!_ But not of course not I gave Percy a look and said "Percy what am I going to do Mars is the god of war and I'm and inexperience demigod!

Percy looked at me in concern then he stopped and I could see the light bulb going off in his head when he said "If he wants to fight you he can fight me as well, I will not let him hurt my only sibling!"

With that we walked out of the Infirmary leaving Caitlin to one of the Apollo kids who was going to bring her down in a wheel chair. As we walked to the arena I was very nervous thinking what if he kills me is Percy really any match for Mars. Percy seemed to be deep in thought but not scared at all he looked so calm like the Ocean. Then before we walked in there he pulled me to the side of the arena where we were alone and said "Listen you have to be careful Mars will just tempt you to do something rash he will try to anger you stay clear headed and remain calm together even though he is Immortal we can still kick ass!"

With that brightness I felt confident for the first time. As we walked into the Arena it went silent I think all the Campers were here or at least more than half anyways! Mars was sitting there looking bored and then he saw us he stood up and brought out his sword which was a roman gladiator sword which I have to say looked rather bad ass! He pointed at me and drew the kill sign across his neck and I cringed then Percy elbowed me in the ribs and whispered "Show no Fear!"

Lupa came forward and announced to me liked I didn't know that Lord Mars was here to fight me and asked do I accept his challenge! I looked at the wolf then at Mars and said "I accept your challenge on one exception if you agree to it!" Lord Mars nodded and Percy took out his sword looking like a complete G and I said "If my brother can fight by my side seeing as I am his only sibling he wishes to fight with me so at least if we die we die together!"

Then Lord Mars looked at me and laughed while saying "Well looks like Neptune will not be happy with me when he finds out I killed his two favorite sons. But I accept your challenge this is a good chance to kill you both in one swoop"

Then I clicked my trident necklace and said "Then let this fight be to our death and until you are incapacitated!"

Then Lupa said "By the power of Rome Lord Mars challenges Percy Jackson Praetor of the first legion and Orion O'Connor son of Neptune. This fight is to the death Begin!"

Lord Mars sat there and circled us for a while like determining what are weak points were. I sat there thinking I've always been a decent swords man but he's the god of war is there anyway we can even stand a chance to him. Percy looked at me and smiled and started twirling his sword riptide to a nice steady beat then I decided to do the same. Mars looked unnerved by this and said "Whats wrong Orion afraid that when I win Kevin will go back to Caitlin's room and finished what he started?" I was pissed but I reluctantly looked at Percy who gave me a look that said lets attack him together. I nodded and then we both charged forward! Lord Mars was definitely skilled he dodged and parried us and and then kicked me in the chess after a few seconds I hit the ground hard and my sword went half way across the arena. Percy was holding his own then lord Mars tried to stab Percy and I cried out but then the sword seemed to bounce off Percy! Everybody gasped and Lord Mars looked like he just remembered something.

Percy laughed and said "O did you just remember that I was invulnerable well that sucks for you doesn't it!" I was in a daze and completely amazed. Percy dodged and parried long enough for him to yell at me "Hello this is still your fight get up and get your sword and come help me!" This snapped me out of my trance and I ran to my sword picked it up and ran to Percy. We dodged and parried until Mars disarmed Percy and tried to stab him but stupid me forgot he was invulnerable so I took my sword and decided to fight him one on one. I dodged and parried and swung at his head and then I got him lower his sword and he said "Not bad to bad I'm going to half to kill you. You could've made a great swords man and demi god!" Then Mars made a fatal move he lunged at me but I sidestepped and clothes lined him and he hit the arena mats hard! I kicked his sword out of his hand and then I aimed my sword at his throat he was just about to try and fight me until Percy had his sword pointed to his throat as well. Then Mars swallowed hard and said "Looks like you've won this one but next time your invulnerable brother will not be there to save you" Just before he disappeared I gave him a nice cut across the face and said "Well I was the one that officially kicked your ass and looks like you and your son can match now!" Then I saw the golden light so bright I looked away! I forgot that the crowd was their and I looked out to see Caitlin beaming at me which made me smile as soon as I did this everyone except for a few people who I'm guessing were sons or daughters of Mars started cheering!

I looked at Lupa and she said "Well congratulation Orion looks like you just found your spot at this camp in First legion!" I was so happy I could've yelled in joy then Percy came and gave me a pat on the back and gave me the I'm proud smile and since I never had a dad this made me very happy! Then Lupa looked at Caitlin and said "You as well since you being a child of Pluto and proper training you will become very powerful as well you will be put in the first Legion!" Then Caitlin gave me a smile that could've lit the dark side of the moon!

People were starting to clear out except for some of the people I knew Reyna, Percy, Caitlin of course and then there was Ian Brock who was the son of Mercury who I started to talk to earlier that day when I was waiting for Caitlin to come back around he was a pretty cool guy. He had been knocked out earlier that day by a son of Mars. They all looked at me with bright smiles so I had to say "Well looks like the Mars cabin will be laying low for a little while after I kicked there head councilor and there father ass!" Everyone laughed at that but then Percy said "Looks like me and you have some training to do so if Mars comes around when I'm not around you can still kick his ass without a little help" I gave him a serious look and then I went for hug. I knew this hug silently said a lot like thanks for having my back and thanks for everything that you've done for me and what you will do for me!

A little while later after everyone had left and it was just me and Caitlin in the arena sitting there in a comfortable silence. You see since we have known each other for so long we are comfortable enough to remain silent around each other. Then I saw her tears form up in her eyes. This disturbed me and I asked "Caitlin whats wrong aren't you happy? You got a sister now your in the first Legion with me and the others."

I didn't understand but then she finally said "I was just so scared for you I can't lose you. Please just promise you will be careful when you are training with Percy and when you get into fights!"

I looked at her and said "Caitlin I love you and will never leave you on my own free will!" Then she stood up out of her wheel chair and sat in my lap. Then she kissed me like she never has before with passion and desperately like it was the last thing she was ever going to do. We sat there for a while and just made out but then it started to get intense and it started to go a little farther I stood up and she lapped her legs around my waist and I laid her down on the bleachers. I stuck my hand up her shirt but then I came back to realization and said "Stop I will not take advantage of you like that. I love you and believe me I want to but I don't think we are ready. And we are still young for gods sakes babe were only 15."

I looked at her desperately and she sighed and said "Your right were to young to do this and we still have the rest of our lives together there is no point to hurry I'm sorry if you felt like I was pushing you into this. Its just after that jerk laid his hands all over me and kissed me I feel like I need to be with you more."

I looked at her and smiled and said "Look that deuchbag touched you and he got what he deserved. I should've killed him for touching you like that but you don't have to prove anything to me you just proved it right there I know you are loyal to me and that's all that matters." She smiled at me then I held out my hand and we walked out of the Arena together.

Once we got to our cabins I kissed her goodbye and said good night. Once I was back in my cabin Percy was waiting for me. I stood there and we said nothing in silence and then I had to break it and say "Percy whats wrong?"

He looked at me and said "Lord Mars was a lot stronger than he was before last time I took him easily but back there he would've killed me if not for you or more like would've found my week spot." This didn't really bother me because I figured gods could get more powerful so why not but Percy seemed so determined something was wrong.

I walked over to my bed (by the way my bed is right next to Percy's) and faced Percy and said "Look lets just hope that somehow hes gotten stronger or something because after somethings that I've heard about the second titan war" As I said this Percy fell to the ground and screamed in pain. I ran outside my tint and yelled "HELP" I picked him up and took him outside at this point I saw a few people running our way but then I decided the best thing I can do for him is to take him to the water.

I got to the water and dumped him in but the second he touched it his eyes opened I went under water with him and asked him "Are you okay man?"

He looked at me and said "Dude your not going to believe this but I remember everything."

Now I was just confused "Did you forget something or what?"

"Dude I'm going to be honest with you I don't remember anything before a month ago I woke up a few weeks ago in our cabin with no memories. When Reyna came to me she said Percy what are you doing you missed lunch I looked at her and she looked really familiar but I couldn't place a finger on it. But now it all makes since."

I looked at him like he was crazy but then he continued on "I'm not the real Praetor of the first legion and I'm not really Reyna's boyfriend but I am still your brother." I was still confused "Let me explain I didn't come from here I came from another place camp half blood its where they train the Greek demi gods unlike you your a Roman demi god. All these memories man the mist they put them here the things I kind of started to remember over time. They were fake memories, memories that would match some of the other Romans here like Reyna's."

I stared at him I couldn't believe not that he was Greek I didn't care about that but all his memories were false and now he has all his old memories and I guess he still has all the ones since hes gotten here. Then a wave of realization hit me then what about Reyna and everybody else if he wasn't the real Praetor then who was? So I decided to ask "Then who is the real Praetor"

Percy's face darkened when he said "Jason Grace son of Jupiter!"

"But then if you just got your memories back then did everybody else?"

He looked at me like this disturbed him and so then he said "Lets go find out."

When we got out of the water we were surrounded by Roman demi gods and they did not look happy and then Lupa walked forward and said "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon surrender yourself or be destroyed"

I looked at Lupa with rage and said "If you touch my brother Lupa I will stab and slash until your immortal essence has to find another host" As I said this a giant tilde wave came up in the back ground. Then the last person I expected to show up showed up. It was my father Neptune or Poseidon. He looked at me and said "Calm down Orion the gods have allowed me to come down and explain all of this mess. Before you speak Lupa let me talk first." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice "My son will be the symbol along with Jason to bring the camps together and fight side by side because unlike your Greek counterparts they have already discovered our new enemy and they look Kronos look tame." Everyone started talking at once and Neptune held up his hand and everybody went silent so he continued "If you'll do not become allies with your Greeks siblings then the Giants will destroy all of us."

He then looked at me and said "Orion you and Percy will unite that camps if the Romans decide to accept it then we will be one step closer to defeating the giants."

Then Reyna stepped forward and said "Wait you can't possibly be talking about the same giants I'm thinking the 12 giants that almost killed all of you after Kronos did the first time. Like Porphryion?"

Neptune nodded his head greatly and now everybody was to stunned to talk then he said "Look these people are good at heart and good warriors while you'll were toppling the black throne of Krios Percy led the Greeks into battle against Kronos and his army."

Percy finally said "I single handedly beat Kronos back to the gates Tartarus." Everyone gasped at this news.

Neptune continued "Hera's plan required an exchange of leadership Jason has already been accepted and they know who he is. The Greeks are working on a ship called Argo II to come here and hopefully make peace and then take the seven of the great prophecy to Greece! If they can accept Jason you'll should be able to accept Percy his fatal flaw is known to some and not others but all of my children have the fatal flaw of Personal loyalty."

Then the stupidest person I have ever heard probably a son of Mars came up to the front and said "How do we know that they just didn't kill Jason off"

This seem to really piss of Neptune because his eyes turned sea green and he grew a couple of feet taller and said or more like bellowed "You dare call a god a liar?" Then the biggest wave I have ever seen grew out in the distance.

I looked at my dad and said "Dad calm down I don't think he meant it like that."

Neptune sighed and went back down to normal size and the wave went back into nothing. But then Neptune said "I swear on the river Styx the Jason Grace son of Jupiter is alive and healthy and is planning to come her and return with some Greek demi gods." Thunder boomed in the distance "From here if you'll decide to join them you'll will sail to Greece and fight the Giants at the doors of Death which is the largest gate to Tarturus in Greece." Neptune froze and then said "The gods require me back on Olympus for now Olympus is closed off but my brother will soon re open it." With that he disappeared into a bright golden light,

Percy looked up at Lupa expectantly then she said "The son of Poseidon will be spared he will remain in the Neptune bunker but until further notice Reyna will be Temporary Praetor of the first Legion. Perseus you will remain in the first legion." With that she looked at me like she was about to say something but I guess she decided against because she growled and walked away. After a while everybody walked away talking about Percy only me Caitlin Reyna and Percy of course stayed behind.

Reyna walked up to Percy and said "I'm sorry but we can no longer be together but either way I still want to be friends because these last few months of memories aren't fake and you are still a good person."

She looked at him hopefully and then he said "Its okay I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive but I know why you were easy to fall for."

Reyna looked at him and had a sly grin on her face and said "You mean it wasn't my dashing good looks?"

I laughed at this and Caitlin and Reyna glared at me Percy kind of chuckled and then said "Well that's a part of it but I have a girlfriend back at camp and she is also a rather short gray eyed daughter of Minerva or Athena her name is Annabeth."

Reyna looked sad and relieved at the same time but then she smiled and gave Percy a hug and ran off to her cabin. I gave Caitlin a goodnight kiss for the 2nd time I guess it was only like 12:30 so its still not that late but we all have to get up at 6 so I guess so I looked to Percy and said "Well looks like we better go to bed."

He smiled walked up to me and gave me a hug and said "Listen no matter what happens you are my brother and nothing can change that." I was kind of surprised but you know what else was I supposed to do. So we walked back to our Cabin and then almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep.

_Dream sequence_

_I was looking down at two people who were sitting in front of a fire place I could make out one of them she was about average sized for a woman but she was really dark not in skin almost like her aurora around her was dark. The other was guy though I couldn't really see him but he was huge. The Girl spoke first "Looks like Camp Rome has finally discovered our plan so now ¾ of the demigods in the country are on high alert." _

_The Giant I'm guessing who he was said "Who cares they do not stand a chance against us once the Romans and Greek meet again they will tear each other apart and then the gods will be weakened because there children couldn't figure out who the real enemy was."_

"_But still what if they don't fight what if they-"_

"_Nyx you may be powerful but do not question me they will fight and they will kill each other I am almost sure of it."_

_The woman said again "I'm sorry my lord I didn't mean to insult your intelligence I was merely suggesting the possibility."_

_The giant seemed to think this over well I am not the true king of the Giants anyways once we raise my brother we will hopefully have my mother raised so those idiots won't be able to fight the Earth itself" _

_They both laughed at this but then Nyx froze and she said "Master I believe we have a unwanted visitor"_

_The Giant stopped laughing and roared_

I awoke with a start and looked at the time and then over at Percy's bed and it was Empty. This scared me so I ran to the window and looked towards the beach and saw Percy sitting there I decided that I would leave him to his thoughts for now. But it was 530 so might as well stay up now. I couldn't sleep after that dream anyways it was so realistic.

**(A/N) Looks like Orion hasn't figured out that demi gods have dreams that could be happening in the past present of future looks like someone forgot to mention that! Maybe Neptune and Orion have a chance at becoming at least some kind of allies he will pop up more in the story as I goes on. And Mars was a bit more powerful than before and now the truth is out about Percy. Lets just hope that the Romans accept Percy as they did Jason at the Roman camp. So yes there is more plot to this than just bringing in a few new demigods I will go two more chapters before the quest starts and you'll will just have to be patient until then. Looks like Percy has been smooching off of Jason's girlfriend for a while I don't think he will be happy to here this. For now I hope you Enjoyed. Please Review! By the way I will change a few things since this a alternate Universe please do not forget this and freak out. **


	5. Suprises

**(A/N) Chapter 5 here we go please review! BTW a lot of people will be thinking this is not important and right now there right but it will get to a point in the story where this will make more since.**

Chapter 5 Surprises

I sat there for a good two hours before anybody else awoke Percy still had not come back yet and it was about 7:30 and the sun was up so I decided to go talk to him. I walked out on the beach to see Percy's eyes weren't open but tears were still falling. I thought for a moment maybe I should leave him be but I wasn't so sure he would have any friends left and I didn't want him to think he had no one to talk to. So I got a little closer and sat down next to him. His eyes shot open and pulled out riptide I looked at him like he was crazy and he said "Who dares to awaken me?"

I looked at him in shock and fear not knowing what was going on he pointed rip tide at me. I quickly by instinct brought out my blade which I decided to call Λέων which is lion in English. He struck my sword with no mercy he was hacking and waving he was actually trying to kill me the only family I had left was trying to kill me. I rolled to the side and said "Percy its me Orion what are you doing?"

Percy stopped and blinked a few times and said with question "Orion?"

"Yes Percy its me what the hell are you doing you almost killed me?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened one second I was dreaming and then I felt your presence and once you sat down next to me I like freaked out and couldn't stop my self."

I looked at my brother in worry not sure what to do. "Percy man do you wanna talk about something your past or anything because I'm here for you man if you need anything?"

Percy looked up at me and sighed "No Its okay man sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No but you scared the shit out of me when you said who dares to awaken me and it didn't even sound like you I thought you were possessed or something."

"This voice what did it sound like a god or something else?"

"It sounded like you but deeper like you were older or something."

Percy of course did the unexpected and came up to me and gave me a hug. These things always seem to be surprising. "I'm sorry little bro I didn't mean to scare you or anything please forgive me?"

I don't know why he was acting this way of course I was gonna forgive him no harm no foul right but I thought I should reassure him or something just in case "Hey man its all good don't worry about it but there is something I need to talk to you about"

Percy looked at me and smiled and said "Sure go ahead anything you want."

My face darkened and I said "Percy I had this dream last night and some of the gods were in it. One god was Nyx the goddess of darkness and another one was a giant and he was I'm guessing the head honcho because Nyx acted like this guy was the boss."

Percy stopped me right there and said "Orion you have to be careful normally demigod dreams are something of the past present of future keep going tell me what happened"

Now I was scared because if that was real then they are about to cause some serious problems Percy could see the look on my face and he gave me a nod that told me to keep going. So I told Percy how Nyx said we discovered the plan and how at the end of the dream the giant roared and I woke up. Percy seemed to contemplate that and he finally said "lets go talk to Lupa maybe she will no what to make of this."

I nodded and we walked off and headed to the main base which is where Lupa stays and where they have the council meetings and stuff. So we walked in there and I saw Lupa in her human form and I had to say she looked pretty in a wolfish female kind of way. She asked why we were there and I told her about my dream and she said "We will talk to the rest of the camp at breakfast I was just about to go there if you'll would like to join me?"

We nodded and followed her off to the pavilion. When we arrived and we were walking to the main table Percy got some dirty looks but no one said anything they all knew better and that Percy would kick there ass into next week.

Lupa stood up at the main table and said "The young son of Neptune has an announcement to make so listen up this is very important."

So I stepped up and told my story for the third time I was starting to get annoyed. When I was finished Reyna stepped up and asked "So why is this so important?"

I said "Because this proves the Giants don't count on us getting along so if we side together there is hope but the way the Giants are saying it we would be walking into a slaughter. And to top it off with Nyx being there could we expect to see other Minor gods on there side"

A lot of people tensed at this when Reyna said "Orion Nyx isn't a minor god she is a primordial god."

My mouth dropped and I cursed in Latin. Wow I didn't even know I could do that. "So what does that mean is that even worse does that mean the primordial gods are teaming up with the giants?"

Percy stepped here and said "No matter what if they did Thalassa and Pontus would be on the side of Neptune or Poseidon they have always been loyal to him."

Reyna nodded and said "Percy is right Thalassa and Pontus have always been friends with the gods but another question would be what about the remaining titans would they join us or would they join the other side or will they stay neutral?"

Then a son from the Mars the cabin stood up and said "Why does it matter we could beat any of the Primordial gods or titans we already did that once right?"

a lot of people agreed but Percy stepped forward and said "Wrong you'll fought one titan and barely won that. We have quiet a few more people at camp half blood than here and we fought 3 titans and barely won if the other titans joined them plus at least 8 Primordial gods will join them we wouldn't stand a chance."

People seemed to soak this in So Percy kept going "I beg you'll to see reason lets join forces from my camp soon if we do and we all train together our numbers you'll strengths and discipline the Giants wouldn't know what hit them."

People seemed to agree with this then Lupa stepped forward and said "We will take a vote among the 10 leaders among the legions and will decide then and there. But until then Capture the flag will be Friday which is two days away so prepare for that and train hard because there may not be much time left."

With that people went back to eating lunch most people did it in silence. Others did it loudly because they were nervous me and Percy left and went to the beach but then I saw Caitlin and told Percy I would catch up with him in 30 minutes he nodded and walked off towards the beach. I walked over to Caitlin and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with me she agreed and we went.

We were walking for a few minutes when I stopped when we were out of distance from everyone and asked "How are you doing?"

This seem to confuse her and she said "I'm fine how are you"

"I'm fine but we need to talk."

"Ok sure what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you this morning I came up to Percy on the beach and he had a miniature freak out and attacked me I finally got him to calm down and he realized it was me like he didn't know."

This seemed to bother Caitlin "I'm sure he was just surprised is that all you wanted to talk about?"

I was little nervous but I decided to come out with it already "Listen I love you and you know that! So please don't take this the wrong way and I'm not breaking up with you."

Caitlin was extremely taken back by all this and said "Okay keep going."

I sighed "I need to train with Percy to get my powers over the sea under control I don't want to hurt anybody and you need to train with Gwen and stuff so you can get stronger to."

"So what does this have to do with us?"

I sighed again and said "I think we need to take a break from each other and see other people." I was stricken by this I can't believe I just said that why did I just say that?

She started to tear up and said "Why why are you doing this I thought you said you loved me."

I was shocked I didn't know what to say for once I was lost for words. She said "You know what just forget you obviously don't love me."

With that she ran off crying I yelled after her and tried to get her to come back but she was faster and I lost her. This wasn't happening why did I say that it was like I couldn't control what I was saying. I was so shocked I hadn't even realized I had walked through the beach. When I realized I had walked all this way I looked up to see a concerned looking Percy. He said "Dude what happened I saw Caitlin run into the Pluto cabin she seemed really upset?"

I was trying to hold back the tears and said "I don't know what happened one second I was just going to tell her I wasn't mad at her but this next week I was just going to train with you and not to think I was ignoring her but then it came out like I was dumping her."

Percy looked shocked at this and said "Hey man don't worry about it will be okay you just go talk to her after were done here but right now lets concentrate on training"

I nodded and we begun we started with simple stuff like making the water move up and making it higher. Then it got a little harder and we started making the water hotter and colder. Pretty basic stuff but this seem to really tire Percy out I mean sure It was a little tiring but not really Percy must have been thinking the same thing because he asked "Are you tired yet?" I wasn't so I just nodded no "Well maybe you will have better stamina then me but this Achilles curse just slows me down and makes tired a lot faster so maybe that's it." I shrugged and we just kept going

We spent the whole after noon practicing the control over water and then we took a break and went swimming for like 30 minutes talked to some sea creatures and that good stuff. When we came out of the water we practiced some sword stuff. I had always known how to use it but now I'm getting pretty good at it. So at the end of the day me and Percy sat there at the beach and now we were just relaxing he was telling me about the battle of Manhattan which was really interesting in all. When he finished it was about 6:30 so I thought I would go talk to Caitlin and see if I could make it better because I had really messed up.

I was walking to the Pluto cabin and when I had got there I knocked on the door and Gwen answered. She looked pissed and she said "What the hell Orion I thought you loved her whats wrong with you?"

I told her my story and she seemed to lighten up a little bit so I asked "Can I talk to her I have to make it better I didn't mean to say any of that." Gwen sighed hard and let me in she said "its the room on the left but I'm not responsible if she kicks your ass."

I nodded and walked up to her room and knocked she said "Who is it?"

I choked its like I couldn't say anything I reluctantly said my name and begged her to let me in so eventually she let up and told me to come in. I walked into her room and it was surprisingly comfortable looking it was pretty good size way bigger than the Neptune cabin The walls were painted black and it was a pretty good size room.

So after a minute of silence I said "Listen I'm so sorry about earlier I don't know what happened I swear on the Styx that's not what I was going to say. I was just going to say don't take offense if I don't see you very much these next few days because I will pretty much just be non stop training with Percy."

She looked at me and said "So why didn't you just say that instead of making me go through all of that."

"I don't know what happened that's what I was going to tell you when all of a sudden that came out of my mouth and that came out and you didn't give me a chance to explain."

Instead of saying something she just jumped into my arms and kissed me of course this took me by complete surprise so for a second I didn't kiss back but then my senses kicked in and we sat there for what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes in each others arm passionately kissing. Then Gwen was at the door and told me that It was time for to go back to my cabin. So I stood up and kissed Caitlin one more time and said "Listen I love you and I'm so sorry for what happened earlier we can talk tomorrow but don't forget about my training with Percy you should take this time and do the same with Gwen." Caitlin nodded and said goodnight and with that Gwen walked outside with me and asked "So you guys are good now right?"

I said "Yeah were good"

"Great so looks like I have to keep putting up with you" She said with a mischievous smile.

I laughed and told her goodnight and went to my cabin when I got there Percy was already asleep I realized that I had missed dinner but I wasn't really hungry so I just layed down and went to sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_First I saw 3 people 2 boy and a girl One with stormy gray eyes like Reyna's I was guessing this was a daughter of Athena. The other boy had Blonde hair and electric blue eyes. The other one had dark as night eyes with black hair and a sword just like Caitlin's sheathed on his belt. A son of Hades I'm assuming. _

_They were talking really quietly so I had to listen closely. The girl with gray eyes said "What are we supposed to do it will be a few more months before we have the ship up and built at least and we need to get you and Percy back ASAP so we can prepare for war and bring the two camps together." Does that mean the other boy is Jason and I guess the Girl is Annabeth the one that Percy told me about?_

_Then the boy with black hair spoke "Listen Annabeth Percy is my best friend I want him back to but we can't rush into this if we could I would just shadow travel him there and back and then bam problem solved."_

_Then Jason spoke "Nico if we did that then we could cause Problems what if Percy doesn't remember us do you really want him to fight us with the curse of Achilles we would all die."_

_Annabeth sighed and said "Alright you guys are right I guess I will just have to be patient and wait I miss him though and he may not even remember me."_

_Nico came up and gave Annabeth a hug and said "It will be alright we will get him back."_

_NEXT DREAM SEQUENCE_

_There were 2 giants now in this dream they were talking but they definitely weren't being quiet they were both about the same size. But the one on the left was the one I recognized from the first dream Porphryion. The other I wasn't sure._

_The king of the giants was talking and said "Now that Encleadus is dead now there is only 11 of us but we will eventually raise our true king and aire to the thrown until we can raise Mother Gaea."_

_The other Giant who was almost as massive as the king said "Our spy has informed us that the Orion boy over heard a lot from your conversation with Nyx last night so we have to be careful."_

"_Its alright if they all knew our true plan they would be scared to the core they wouldn't be able to fight back."_

"_Thats true my lord" The two giants laughed very loudly and that was the end of my dream..._

I awoke with a shock I looked over at the clock and it was 4:30 in the morning so I sat there and thought about the previous day. Then after a while of thinking I decided I would not tell anyone about this dream. I just hope that the camps will work together because this could get bad in a hurry!

_**(A/N)Sorry I kind of rambled in this chapter but next chapter is when its going to get serious, capture the flag and a major twist in the story line I think all of you will be very pleased. So if you don't like this chapter then I forgive you its okay not my best work. So anyways please review.**_


	6. Capture the flag

**(A/N) This will be one of the longest chapters with capture the flag and that twist I was talking about. By the way this is one of the only chapter I will write in Caitlin's point of view but not for very long. So looks like we have some Primordial gods in this now and perhaps some more friendlier titans like Rhea will join the gods! Please review and Enjoy! By the way its April 18, 2012**

**Chapter 6 Capture the Flag**

Yesterday was pretty good did a lot of training with Percy. We decided to train at in the mornings so that means my day starts at 6am. You say that's pretty early but the children of Neptune don't have to sleep as much since the water kind of energizes us and a lot of my training is in the water so its not to bad. Then at night at about 7 I go see Caitlin and talk and make out and do normal stuff with her till curfew which is at 10. Of course I still go to things like breakfast and lunch but right now I don't have to do any other training because its summer and year rounders don't have mandatory classes. So I spend all my free time in between just going to work on archery. Rumor has it that I'm the best Neptune cabin archer in 300 years. I'm not exactly great but I always hit the board and every 10 shots I hit the bulls eye. So in other words I'm way better than Percy.

So today is Friday and its Capture the flag the teams are Neptune Vs. Mars (Wow that's a shocker). On the Neptune team we have Pluto, Apollo, Mercury and Vulcan Vs. Mars, Bacchus (Which there is only 2 kids), Minerva, Ceres, Trivia, Somnus, Venus, and Nike and we just found out that Iris joined them as well. The numbers are pretty even I have 5 major gods who have a lot of kids. But then Kevin who is leading the other team has 8 gods for all except Minerva Ceres and Mars have only 2 kids. So this will be an awesome capture the flag game.

I had just awoken and Percy was already up getting ready it was 5:45 so I decided I should go ahead and get up and get ready for practice we would be practicing extra hard for the game tonight. O yeah I forgot to mention I'm going to be leading our team they didn't want a Greekie to be leading them into battle which I wasn't happy but Percy seems to have faith in me.

Percy sat across from me on his bed ( by the way there are rooms in the Neptune Cabin they just share one as I will point out later these are Councilors rooms because there are never many sons or daughters of Neptune so the other room is something else) and we sat there in silence for a moment before he asked "Are you nervous?"

"Of course weren't you the first time you ever led a group of demigods?"

"O yeah there is a pretty good story behind it to."

I perked up a bit because I kind of liked hearing about Percy's past its really interesting like something out of a book or something so I looked over at the clock and said "We have time."

Percy nodded (Percy will tell the story of the first time he led his team in capture the flag not the first game itself) "Well it started by us stealing the banner from Mars or Ares as we call him. So there was this huge upset and then I was leading almost these exact same cabins that you are leading and you are still battling Ares or Mars. But I didn't have the Pluto Cabin and they had the Zeus cabin which there is only one person a girl a good friend of mine name Thalia Grace. So we started the battle and I assigned everybody almost perfectly we all fought hard but in the end it came down to me and Clarisse fighting for there flag."

"Who is Clarisse?"

"She is the Mars or Ares cabin leader at Camp Half Blood. So of course I beat her because she pushed me into the water which she probably thinks now and knows it was a stupid move I beat her took her flag and won the game."

"Wow I hope I can have half as much success as you did." I stared up at my brother proudly I just hoped I could make him proud.

"I'm sure you will do fine after all your a son of the sea god as well right? So its just naturally in our blood to kick the war gods ass." We both laughed at this and then went down for training.

We got to the beach and since it was blazing hot and in the summer we both went shirtless. Percy and I were both pretty well built since all we do is fight and train and that good stuff so were both pretty muscular. Of course I was darker than Percy so that kind of made a difference.

So we both drew our swords and sparred for a little while mostly dodging and countering until I finally caught my older brother by surprise and disarmed him but then he tackled me to the ground and we fought ground war for a minute. We both just kind of punched each other obviously not as hard as we can but pretty rough. But then Percy jumped away from me and then grabbed rip tide back out of his pocket and put it at my throat and said "I win, again."

We got up after laughing and I said "You clearly cheated though we were just going till disarm and then you tackled me."

"Oh little brother in a real fight you wouldn't go till disarm so I just prepared you for the big bad world out there." Percy said very Matter of factly.

"Whatever I just think you hate to lose."

"Well of course that to."

We went back to work and sparred till about noon and he made sure not to let me win again. After a while we decided to go to lunch where all the chatter was about Capture the flag tonight. As soon as I set down five people walked up to me all older. Two were Gwen and Caitlin who both represented the Pluto cabin since there were only two people. One was Alvaro Ramirez son of Mercury and lead councilor to the cabin. Another was Josh Ripple a rather large son of Vulcan he is also cabin councilor and he was freaking huge and ripped from working in the armory all day long. Then there was Sophie Pry who was a daughter of Apollo and the cabin councilor who had the best arrow shot since Apollo himself I think.

Of course I knew why they were here they were here to talk strategy. Gwen was the first one to talk she is about medium height, really skinny, light skin, and had brown hair and a very dark brown eyes she looked a lot like Caitlin very pretty to "Okay Kelp Brain whats the plan?"

Percy looked like he was going to burst out laughing I looked at him and he gave me a look that said later. So then I said "I want you two to guard the flag I'm going to put it by the big tree just next to the boundary line. It cast a very large shadow so you'll should have a little extra shadow and then you'll can just watch it from a distance and then as soon as someone comes close you'll can shadow travel right next to it and fight them off. The Apollo and Mercury cabin will lead the Charge while Josh I want you to go with Sophie and Alvaro and go around and lead a flank but leave two members from each cabin to defend the flag but from arrange preferably people who have a good bow shot. Me and Percy will go around another flank and get the Flag unless you'll get to it first."

Josh spoke up this time and said "Sounds like a damn good plan almost perfect it has to be close or the Minerva cabin will rip us a new one."

Everyone nodded and agreed and they went back to there respected tables. So then Percy looked at me and said "When did you have time to come up with that plan it was almost perfect are you sure your not a son of Minerva?" He asked teasingly.

I got a dark look on my face and said "Couldn't sleep last night so I started to plan the game and went over like a million battle scenarios. I fell asleep about 2 last night so I got a little bit of sleep."

Percy looked at me questioningly and then nodded his head and dropped it mostly because it was our turn to go get our food. I got my food and walked over to the pot and put a large portion of my steak in there and Prayed to Neptune that he would help me be victorious in this game.

After lunch we went back to the beach and started working on our water capabilities. Me and Percy figured out that I was little more powerful than he was when it came to water and that it wouldn't tire me out as much. For a game I would create a giant tilde wave and Percy would try and stop it and if he didn't well then then the camp would be soaked so we didn't tell anyone about that. I once created one so big it took us both to take it down and that was exhausting.

Finally it was 4:00 and it was time to go back and relax at the cabin for two hours and then it would be time to get our armory on and prepare for battle. So we go back to our cabin to see our father waiting for us. When I saw him I stopped and I was about to give him a hug which surprised me. What surprised me and him even more was that I actually did. In a way I was hoping he would show up since this was my first capture the flag game and I was leading a team.

Neptune said "Well congratulations been here only a week and a half and already leading his own team I'm so proud." I was so Happy that my father had said he was proud I almost cried.

Neptune continued and said "Here I have brought you to a present." He brings out these two rather large boxes and then he said "Open these before you put your armor on this will give you an edge if your around water and is almost invincible."

I looked at my father in awe and said "Thanks dad I'm glad you came here to wish a luck."

My father smiled which lit up the whole room and said "Your welcome my boy you and Percy make the house of Neptune proud you hear." With that he exploded in a gold light.

Percy came up to me questioningly and said "Wow I'm surprised Neptune brought us a gift looks like we have to make him proud now."

I beamed at him then looked at the clock to my surprise it was getting late it was 6:00 and it was time to gear up for battle I said to him "For the house of Neptune."

Percy nodded and said the same and then we opened up our presents and found new sets of sea green armor. It looked really nice this couldn't have been cheap. Percy looked over and said "He must have made his Cyclops make us these its so cool I've always had my own armor but now we have matching sets of special custom made armor from Neptune himself." Percy was pretty excited as well I figured he would have something cool like that by now but I guess not.

So we went ahead and changed in our cabin and then walked to the armory all the Cabin Councilors were divided to one side of the building to other talking about the plans they had no doubly gone over a million times. I walked over to my team to see that Caitlin and Gwen had a sett of armor to along with the cabin councilors to Vulcan, Apollo, and Mercury.

I walked up the command center where they were sitting and then told them the plan as a quick reminder they then went and told there cabin members what the plan was. I guess this game was a big deal I guess because Neptune and Hades almost declared war on Mars after what happened.

We all walked to the front of the building all divided up into our teams we were the blue team which Percy told me was the color of his first capture the flag team. Lupa came up and said "The boundary are the river that and the Giant tree. There is no maiming or intentional killing. Leaders shake hands." I walked up to Kevin and halfheartedly gave him a hang shake "Let the games begin."

Our teams split in different directions. We got to the tree and sat our flag on a branch that was pretty high up and then Caitlin and Gwen took cover in a tree nearby. All the rest of the campers positioned themselves by legion and got ready to charge. They used to Capture the flag by legion but then it got unfair because whoever had the first legion would always win.

The Blow Horn sound and I being at the front of the pack yelled "FOR ROME" With that we all charge off.

Me and Percy were skimming around the border lines only to be intercepted by a few Hecate campers and we took them easily and knocked them all unconscious. Then we ran like a half a mile and were intercepted by a half dozen Minerva kids me and Percy went back to back and he yelled "Now and we charged forward and I took the first one in one hit and so did Percy. I kind of sparred with the other two. The first one I disarmed and kicked him in the chest. The other I recognized to be Reyna. I didn't realize it because of the armor. I then dodged and parried with her and Percy was just watching us he had easily beaten his 3. Reyna finally made her mistake and lunged and with one side of sword I struck down and used the other blade to turn it around in her hand and disarmed her. I didn't want to hurt her so I just hit the sword with flat part and she hit the ground hard. Percy nodded at me because we knew we were close so we took off again.

After a few minutes of running we spotted the flag. We both charged for it. So typical were they retarded they put it by the river why would they do that. But then I noticed something this wasn't a river this was a pond and nothing was in this pond. They must have drained it somehow. So we cautiously approached the flag I got right next to it and was about to grab it until 5 Mars campers came up to us and started to attack weirdly enough 4 of them attacked Percy and only one ran at me. He lunged at me with a huge jump I could have sworn he jumped a good six feet in the air plus another 8 foot just jumping to me. He attacked scraped me a couple of times but he was way better than the average swords man. Eventually I dodge and came up with a powerful double blow to his face and knocked off his helmet. To my much surprise horror and shock it was Kevin. He smiled up at me and said "Why the long face aren't you ready for our rematch?"

I took off my helmet I don't know he didn't know it was me and not Percy our armor are exactly the same. But I took of my helmet and threw it to the ground. As soon as I did this we started to walk circles around each other some other people around us stopped battling to watch us fight. Instead of him charging me for once I charged him with fury and anger I couldn't believe how stupid he was I already kicked his ass once is he just trying to get himself killed? I stabbed to the side of his head and then flipped the blade around and tried to decapitate him but he very closely blocked it. We parried and striked at each other for a while until I did something stupid. I charge In once again and this time he picked up another sword from the ground of one of his fallen brothers so he had two now and I swung once and he hit my hand with his blade if not for the armor he would have chopped my hand off but it still hurt like a bitch.

He looked up at me triumphantly and said "Surrender or die."

I said "I would rather die than surrender to you!" with that he charged forward and took the blade over his head execution style BIG mistake. I tackled him to the floor and he dropped his sword. We fist fought for a few minutes but then my sword was no longer laying on the ground that means its like riptide I just have to click my trident and the sword would reappear. So I brought him to his feet and kicked him in the chest he went spiraling to the ground but unfortunately he landed right next to his sword. He grabbed his sword and he jumped up from the ground like a ninja and charged at me. I clicked my trident and there was Λέων or lion. So we went back to our dodging and parrying but he was glowing red and I was glowing green. The blessings of our fathers had brought us to this battle.

He disarmed me once again. He then pointed his sword at my throat but he was still a few feet away. Everyone around us had gasped. We had a pretty big group now I didn't know where Percy was. He once again said "This is your final warning surrender and bow down to me or die!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs "NEVER!" I summoned a monster earthquake but it seemed to only be affecting like right in our little area. It was almost like I was taking this giant rock out of the ground and was shaking it to its foundation. Kevin look scared but then he charge me and I felt a really hard tug at the bottom of my stomach and this huge water wall came forward and surrounded Kevin in this cyclone looking circle. And then I said "Surrender and bow down to me or die!" I laughed at this because he said this exact same thing to me but I knew this time he was dead if he didn't surrender.

Kevin looked at me in fear and said "I will never surrender to you." With that I let the cyclone implode on him and he I could see the lights leave his eyes and it was something I would never forget. I knew he was alive though. Somehow the blessing of his father must have kept him alive but he was barely breathing I could feel it. Then Percy came forward and put a hand on my shoulder and said "Power down man you are like glowing with black and green power." Percy seemed a little scared there for a second so I dropped the water that I had taken into the air and dropped it on the two of us. I felt like a million pounds had lifted off my shoulders for whatever reason I was drained.

I ran forward and grabbed the flag and started running back to my base to my much surprise people actually stepped forward and tried to stop me. But I just sprinted past them and the team of flankers reached them and intercepted them now I saw red helmets flying everywhere and I guess no one had our flag because they were all really excited. So I kept charging and ran into the same Minerva kids I swear but this time they let me through. Then a son of Nike got in my way we fought for literally 30 seconds and I had him on the ground I was on a roll.

I kept running to the base to see something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. A picture that I will never lose in my mind...

_Caitlin's Point of view._

I was really excited to be teamed up with my sister and Orion plus Percy who was going to be able to stop us. Orion came to me and told me what and where he wanted me and Gwen to stay. He showed us these to trees on both sides of the base where he was going to hide the flag. It was a great plan especially for a seaweed brain I called him that once and Percy told me its what his girlfriend used to call him so I kind of gave them both that nickname because sometimes they aren't very smart but I will give it to Orion this plan is beautiful.

My father visited me before the game started this was the first time I had met him I was actually very happy to see him. The god was very nice he came to wish us luck on our game of capture the flag told us that all the gods had wagers on this game. I didn't care for once in my life I was happy to have a dad he of course was actually very kind considering he was the lord of the dead. He gave me a hug and told me he had always been watching over me. And that sometime I would have to come visit him in the underworld and how he would love me to come meet someone important to him. I wondered who it could be but then he almost forgot why he had come here to leave us a present.

I opened my present to see armor black as death and it looked totally kick ass. My father said "Girls use this well I made it myself with some of my warriors down at the Styx that armor is as good as anything Percy and Orion get." With that he disappeared and black ball of energy.

I looked at my sister Gwen and said "Lets kick ass!"

I was sitting there at the top of the hill With Orion, Percy, and Gwen when Lupa said "Let the games begin!"

We charged off to our spot with everyone else once we set our flag down we jumped to our hiding spots. Then I heard Orion yell "FOR ROME" I couldn't believe how much he had grown up in this last week sure we were always a little more mature but now we both acted like adults and everything. I had matured a lot to I suppose Gwen and I have been working a lot on our powers over death and summoning skeleton warriors and stuff like that. Speaking of which I have about five of them down there defending the flag on the ground.

It was all going good five minutes no one has even made it here yet. I had to open my big mouth because then our flag started rolling away. It went into the ground and then started floating off me and Gwen both shadow traveled to find a group of 3 Trivia girls using there magic. I smacked one of them in the head and broke their concentration. Then the other two attacked. One I recognized to be a girl from the first legion though her name escapes me so naturally she is the one who charged me. The other girl took on Gwen.

I took out my double swords and fought with this girl she was very skilled. She dodged every strike she hardly every parried. I kept swinging I felt like I was hacking away at killing someone. Finally she hit one sword out of my hand and kicked me to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground I summoned two skeleton warriors to fight her. As soon as I got back up I sprinted to my other sword and charged the girl. It was perfect timing she had just defeated my warriors.

She started to circle around me twirling her gladiator. Then she said "I'm assuming your Caitlin daughter of Pluto?" I nodded my head and she said "I thought so I'm Dakota daughter of Trivia and the first priestess in over 500 years.

I looked up at her and said "O good for you do you want a cookie or I guess for demigods do you want some nectar or something."

She looked piss I'm good at making people pissed so she charge me with her gladiator and I disarmed her with an ease. I told her "Surrender Dakota."

Her smile dropped and she looked very depressed and said "I admit defeat you have won this battle." she dropped her sword and that was the end of it.

"Good I didn't want to hurt you now just go sit over there in that little area Gwen did something to get rid of all powers in that area I will put your sword in the shadows until the game is over." She nodded and went into our little prison which was gold plated in celestial bronze over against the tree.

I looked up at Gwen who had already defeated her opponent and was watching me intently she said "Good job I already put the flag back up there in the tree so lets go back to our spots." I nodded and we shadow traveled back up there.

We sat there for a while and the noise stopped... We couldn't hear anything then all of a sudden two giants appeared. These giants were huge possible 3 times the size of those cyclopes. I had never seen a monster so big in my life. Gwen shouted over to me "Those are the Giants the children of Terra."

Then one of the giants boomed "Of course we are my girl I am Ephialtes bane of Mercury and that idiot Apollo who got lucky by striking me in the head with those pathetic arrows. And believe me girls I'm here for revenge and this guy here is Graiton he is here to kill Artemis who also shot him with Those pathetic arrows those Olympians use."

Gwen yelled "What do you want from us our father is Pluto we have no problems with you."

Graiton said "My my daughter of Pluto you are merely a child of the gods so I'm sorry to say, well not really sorry but you must die."

With that the two giants charged forward so me and Gwen did this stupidest thing ever and we charged them to. I shadow traveled on one of there backs and started to stab the hell out of them. I stabbed and hacked away but the giant was only getting angrier.

Gwen was holding her own she was slashing and hacking away she would just shadow travel away every time she would almost get hit. I yelled over to her "Lets shadow travel to the middle of the battle and rally some forces."

Gwen yelled "No we can't a lace some of the trees with celestial bronze so we can only shadow travel within the area."

As soon as she said that the Giant Ephialtes swung at her head and knocked her straight to the ground and she was out like a light. He roared and yelled "This is the first blood shed on this side of the war."

I screamed NO when he dropped his giant fist on top of her motionless body. I knew she was dead on impact I could feel her life force drain away. I prayed to my father that this monster would die I screamed a horrific scream and I giant black wall exploded around the Giant and took him straight down Some how I knew he was going to straight to Tartarus and that my father had answered my prayer.

Unfortunately the other giant was no so happy about me killing his brother and me being stupid forgot that you couldn't shadow travel out of this place I tried it and I heard this voice say "Haha my dear you are not the only person who can shadow travel!"

As soon as she said that my world went black

_Orion's Point of view_

I saw as the Giants hand crushed Gwen's body. I heard Caitlin call out No but for some reason I couldn't get threw to help her. There was like this giant black aura surrounding the flag and every way to get into it. Then I saw the black wall take out the Giant. Then it happened so fast its hard to tell what happened next but I'm guessing Caitlin shadow traveled away but then I could here her Scream like she was stuck in the shadows. Then the Giant roared and he disappeared and the wall of black energy disappeared and Caitlin and the Giant were gone.

I yelled as loud as I can "NOOO!" I could see people approaching and some immediately started to cry some of Gwen's friends I supposed. Then Percy ran up and asked "What happened Orion?"

I looked my brother in the eye with anger and said "They took her Percy they took Caitlin."

**(A/N) DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger so I think that was a pretty good chapter wrote it in about 4 hours and then took two to edit it but overall I think this was one of the better chapters plus it was over 5,000 words. I told you guys there would be twist in the story looks like this spy may be someone more important than they think because they would've had to know the plan so that they could trap Caitlin in Shadows. Gwen is now dead so that still means there are 3 living children of Hades. By the way I bet some of you can guess that Hades isn't the only ones who can use the darkness or shadows as transportation. So please review I hope you enjoy!**


	7. The Quest

(A/N) This is a not a very important chapter its just setting the quest up the prophecy and all the other quest starters so please review I seem to only have one reviewer but that okay I appreciate it. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 The Quest

I was in shock. I was horrified. Caitlin was gone she had been taken by the giants. They killed Gwen. I will make them pay for what they have done. If Caitlin has died is life really worth living?

I was broken out my thoughts by Percy who said "Orion what took her?"

I looked up at my brother and said, "She was there when the giant killed Gwen and then she yelled and this huge black wall came up and took one of the giants. Then she was about to collapse but before the other giant could strike she tried to shadow travel but Nyx stopped her. She said that she wasn't the only one who could shadow travel."

Percy looked greatly disturbed by this when he spoke up and said "Orion are you sure it was Nyx? Because Hades and Erebus are the only ones who are supposed to be able to shadow travel"

"Well Percy I don't know what to tell you it was no doubt Nyx voice though maybe she was just in the shadows with Erebus."

Percy nodded his head and said "Yeah your probably right."

Then Reyna came running around the corner and saw Gwen's body and fell to her knees. You see Gwen was Reyna's best friend I know a daughter of Hades and a daughter of Minerva shouldn't get along well but they both grew up together here so they became long time friends.

I didn't know what to say but I was trying my best not to cry. This was Caitlin's only known sibling and now she is dead. But then again she may be dead to. But I can't think like that she's not dead I know that much I would have felt it. I do know one thing I can't live without her and I will search to end of my world to find her.

Percy said "What do we do there are now no children of Hades left plus Gwen was in the first Legion Lupas going-"

"I'm going to what child?" Lupa came out from behind a tree very calmly.

Percy hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry Lupa but Gwen is dead one of the Giants killed her but Caitlin took revenge on that Giant and killed him. But she then tried to escape the other giant and shadow traveled away."

"You mean to tell me that two giants attacked the girls what would be the purpose?"

"I don't know ma'am but when Caitlin tried to shadow travel away Orion heard Nyx say that you aren't the only one who could shadow travel. But I was under the impression that only Hades and Erebus could shadow travel."

Then I spoke up "I know why the attacked the two girls."

Lupa then growled "Well child if you have some knowledge that we don't then please share."

I don't know why but for some reason that really pissed me off, "Don't get snippy with me wolf I just lost my best friend and I'm not in the best mood so please test me I will rip your immortal essence and send it to Tartarus!" I yelled with a lot more anger than I intended to.

People were starting to gather around and trying to put two and two together of what happened. Then the ground around us started to shake I knew that I was the cause of this I was so mad I couldn't control it but then I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder and he said "Power down Orion she didn't mean it like that."

I knew he was right so I looked at Lupa and said "I'm sorry Caitlin has been my best friend for a long time now. But I believe that Erebus was helping Nyx. I also believe that the giants are hunting the children of the three because normal demigods don't really stand a chance against them. Now I have some more bad news we have a spy." I told them about the dream I had a few nights ago and that I didn't want to scare anyone but now it seemed important.

Lupa looked very pissed off she yelled more like roared "Do not assume just because you are a child of the big three you have the right to keep back information. Do you realize that this spy could have been someone on your team and they could've just given away where the two daughters of Hades were?"

Just then my friend Ian Brock from the Apollo cabin stepped forward and said "Lupa I do not believe this trader was on our team but you will be interested to know that Kevin along with some of his friends and his close siblings' from the Mars cabin have disappeared."

Lupa then got very pissed off and yelled "How dare they, if I ever find them I will rip their throats from inside out. They are traders to the house of Rome."

Just then an Iris Message appeared in front of us. There in the message was the king of giants Porphryion. He looked very cocky and arrogant he looked like someone that I really wanted to punch in the face. He then said very calmly "Why Lupa it has been a very long time."

"Go to Tartrus you son of a bitch." Lupa spat.

"Why my darling that is no way to treat a old enemy."

"What have you done with the daughter of Hades?"

"Calm down mother of Rome she is right here." He then pulled an unconscious Caitlin in front of all of us and we gasped. She looked horrible like she had been tortured. If I ever got my hands on this giant I would rip him a new one.

Then Lupa said, "What do you want for her safe return?"

The giant smiled so wickedly so evilly that he looked like something off of a bad science fiction movie "Its nothing really to hard all I ask is for your permanent alliance."

"What if we refuse?"

The giant had the freaking smile again and said "Well I would hate to kill her that's a waste of power I think a nice dip in the River Lethe would convince her to join us!"

Now it was my turn to talk "Take your offer and go to Tartrus"

"Well well well if it isn't the famous Orion. Well if you simply refuse our offer then I guess I will continue for my hunt of the children of the big three one by one I will pick you off and you cant hide from me my child."

"Who's hiding come and get me right here and right now!" Everyone behind me cheered in response.

"O silly child but that's okay I know you're a little mad right now so I will give you and your camp 2 weeks. I will call you and ask where your allegiance lies and then from there if you refuse I will dump her in the River and start picking you off."

Just then 13 bright lights appeared before all of us. Then all 12 Olympian gods appeared before us including lord Pluto. Then lord Jupiter stepped up and said, "Giant be gone or if you're not afraid then come fight me and my son Hercules or are you afraid that we will destroy you again." Just then a huge a huge man stepped forward who I'm guessing was old Greek hero Hercules. Everyone stared at him in awe.

The giant roared, "That is impossible he should have died nearly a millennium ago."

Jupiter then laughed and said, "Did you seriously think that I wouldn't make my favorite son immortal."

The giant said "No matter I can defeat you know much easier than before."

Then the Iris Message collapsed and then a bright orange light appeared before us. When I looked back its way I saw the largest creature I have ever seen he seemed smaller in my dreams. There was the Giant King.

He roared, "Fight me Jupiter in the name of GAEA!"

Then Zeus's master bold appeared in his hand and then Hercules had a gold gladius in his hands. Porphyrion had his giant spear but this spear was freaking huge a good 30 feet tall.

The next thing I knew me and everyone in the camp plus the gods were in the arena but we were in the stands and Hercules Jupiter and Porphyrion were in this metal cage that no one could get into they could only get out of it.

Jupiter then yelled "Olympians, Children, you are all here to witness the end of the beginning of a new war. I will make quick work of this pathetic giant."

Then Porphryion said "O don't worry children I will be a good King when I'm done with this idiot."

Then the battle started and the two immortals charge forward and there was a loud clash and Hercules was just standing in the back watching like he was just waiting for Lord Jupiter to ask for help. The immortals parried and fought for what seemed like ages. But was only a few minutes. Then Jupiter took his lightning bolt and shot and huge blast. I thought that had finished the Giant off but there was this huge cloud of smoke and I couldn't tell. But then the giant jumped out of the smoke and tried to take down Lord Jupiter. This didn't seem to sit well with Hercules so he joined the battle and charged the giant and jumped on his back and tried to stab him. He finally got right around his neck and he took his sword and shoved it all the way through his throat. The golden ichor was oozing down the Giants throat. He had dropped to the ground and had dropped his spear. Then 4 huge lights appeared in the arena. In there place four gigantic giants not as big as there king but huge indeed.

One stepped forward and said, "This fight was over" and then took out his Spear hit the ground and the entire building started to shake and it was collapsing. The giants were no longer there and Jupiter walked over and grabbed Hercules and they transported out of there. Then he appeared in the stands with all the gods and the all said something in ancient Latin and we all appeared outside.

We were all outside and it was still a pretty nice night you couldn't tell that the world almost ended in there. It was pitch dark outside and the only lights were the ones coming off the wolf house. Which I found out is what they called the main building.

Jupiter and all the gods were by the wolf house talking to Lupa I looked over at them to see my father looking like a very pissed off person he looked my way and did the strangest thing he winked.

All the campers were gathering around talking about the fight when Jupiter yelled "Quiet!" There was dead silence "Orion O'Connor step forward." I stepped forward and bowed before the gods "At least this boy knows some respect." He grumbled quietly "Orion O'Connor we have a quest for you if you choose to except it."

I looked at the king of the gods and said, "What's the quest?"

The king of the gods looked at me and laughed, "You have to accept the quest before we can tell you what it is!"

This was not exactly good news but I had no choice "I Orion O'Connor accept the quest by the gods" Thunder boomed behind me.

"Good, now your quest is not going to be easy possible one of the hardest quest in the history of the fifth age. You will break into the enemy stronghold and take back the daughter of Pluto."

As soon as he said this a girl who looked about 16 and was in a trance stepped forward and said

_The sons of the sea shall answer the call with a daughter of wisdom they will all fall_

_They shall go east and find an ally in an unlikely place._

_The daughter of Pluto will be in the enemy base._

_The champion of Olympus knows the way._

With that the girl fell over and who I believe to be Lord Apollo caught her and disappeared. Now I was truly confused though so I asked, "What in the name of Tartrus was that?"

My father stepped forward and said "Son that was a prophecy everyone gets one before they go on a quest and that one didn't sound so good."

If that was something that was going to happen it doesn't sound like I will be coming back from this quest. Then my father said, "Do not worry to bad Percy's prophecy predicted him to get his soul reaped and as you can see your brother is just fine. The prophecy's normally have double meanings so don't think to far into it, it could drive you insane."

With that cheery thought my brother came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "lets go ahead and answer the first part of the prophecy I'm with you till the end bro." He then stepped forward and gave me a big hug, which normally would have been awkward since all the gods, and campers were staring at us.

Then Reyna stepped forward "lets go ahead and answer the rest of the first line I Reyna daughter of Minerva will go on the quest with Orion O'Connor." Percy said the same thing and then thunder boomed rather loudly. Reyna's mother gave her a small smile and then it faded.

Lupa then stepped forward and said "So it is settled you three will start this quest at dawn now everyone off to bed and heroes may the founders of Rome and the gods be with you."

But before everyone turned around Jupiter yelled, "Wait. I have one last thing to say. As long as you keep fighting for us we will never stop fighting! FOR OLYMPUS." With that all the gods disappeared as everybody cheered.

Then everybody turned around and walked to there cabin only Percy, Reyna and I remained. I looked at Reyna and did something that probably shocked the hell out of her I gave her a big hug and said "Thank you for coming with me. I don't know if I could do it without you. Either of you!"

They smiled at me and Percy said "Like I said earlier I'm with you till the end and looks like Reyna is to." She nodded and then said goodnight as she walked off to her cabin to go pack and get ready for the quest.

Percy and me got back to the cabin and he told me a little bit about his first quest while we packed and got totally prepared. He told me that Neptune had left him a message and said that the enemy strong hold was in South Dakota probably in Mount Rushmore. I asked him if he thought we were going to get Caitlin back and he said yes so positively I don't know how he's doing it. I mean he acts like he doesn't have a doubt in his mine that we can do this. I have my doubts but I guess I'm with Percy what could possibly go wrong. Well I guess the other ten giants could show up along with other Primordial gods on their side and then we would be screwed but that is not the point.

Percy finally said goodnight after another hour or two of just packing and talking. I sat there in bed thinking about my quest but then I realized something. My mom was dead how had I forgotten Brandon was never found. He could still be alive. But this brought me to tears my mom was dead Caitlin was gone maybe forever Brandon may be gone forever to I'm losing everyone. For the first time in 2 weeks almost I cried myself to sleep.

I awoke early the next morning and Percy was practicing his sword in the water though it looked kind of funny to look out the window to see your brother in the water of the lake and swinging his sword around like it was no big deal. But of course we are children of Neptune so I guess we are just beast like that.

I sat there for a while trying to collect my thoughts it was only 545 Percy told me he only has to sleep for four hours so he might have been up for a while. Then I remembered the quest and Caitlin being gone the prophecy, and of course my mother being dead. I know it's a sad thing in all but her biggest philosophy in life was keeping moving forward so that's what I'm going to try to do here.

I walked down to the beach and Percy emerged from the water and ran up to me and said, "Do we want to train for a few hours or do you just want to relax?"

I looked up at him and smiled while saying, "Well lets start the quest by me kicking your ass so bad you won't wake up to till the quest is over."

With that he grinned and lunged forward at me without me even drawing my weapon luckily I had good reflexes and had my sword out and in know time we were duking it out. See its weird Percy says that it normally takes year and years to be as good as I was now but I'm already really good. I told him that he was just jealous because I caught on to it faster than he did.

We trained for a good three hours an hour and a half of sword practice and an hour and a half of our manipulation water training. But now I was teaching him something how to create earthquakes. I told him you just have to be really pissed off. Finally it was 8:30 and time for us to leave.

We walked to the wolf house and saw Reyna sitting there waiting for us. She said "Gods it took you long enough come on Lupa has some last words to say before we leave."

We walked in and no surprise there Lupa was sitting there looking slightly aggravated. We sat there in silence for a moment then she said, "I wish the three of you luck on your journey you will be taking Peruses car I presume." We nodded "So with that I hope the founders of Rome and the gods are on your side."

With that she walked to the staircase and went straight up. Percy looked at me and said, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

We got to Percy's car and threw all of our stuff in the trunk. Once we did that we took off and started driving. I asked Percy "Where are we going first?"

Percy smiled at me and said "Were going to South Dakota first we will get Caitlin back before you know it." With that I decided it was best a take a nap for a little while little if I would've known what I was going to dream about I would have never done it!

_Dream Sequence_

_First off I saw the four people this time Annabeth, Jason, Nico And a girl I didn't seem to recognize. They were having an intense conversation. _

_Annabeth seemed to be yelling at Jason I heard her say "Jason I understand that Leo and Piper are your best friends but Leo needs to stay here and prepare the boat. So I implore you to take me I can help you. Not to mention this is the first lead we've had in a long time."_

_Jason seemed to think hard on this he finally said, "I need to take Nico though he's a child of the three not to mention his powers over the dead and how good he was with a sword."_

_Then Annabeth yelled "Well we already know that if I don't go I'm going to go anyways and same with Nico so you might as well take me and Nico can just shadow travel and meet us there."_

_Nico nodded and said, "She has a point it would be a hassle for her to go and not to mention that the prophecy said the camps shall reunite with the end of a quest. So how about this you take Thalia instead then me and Annabeth will meet you there. Maybe that is the best call at this point."_

_Jason sighed then nodded and said "Okay I'll take Thalia and Piper but we already know one of us is not coming back it said you shall lose one in the base. But this is for the best."_

_Dream changed_

_It was black and I couldn't see anything. But I could hear a voice and it was saying my name but it seemed so far away. It was no doubt a female voice. The voice finally sounded like it was right next to me and it said, "Orion you are the first warrior in 3 millennia to be blessed by me. This quest should be a success you are with proper training the most powerful demigod ever born even more powerful than your brother."_

_I didn't know who this voice was but it was really creepy I said, "What do you want from me?"_

"_My child I do not wish anything from you I just want your allegiance when the time comes and I swear to you that I'm not trying to overthrow the gods. I can't have any children and one day I will rise with the gods and ask to be apart of there council is all I wish I just don't wish to remain here for all of eternity."_

_I then asked, "Who are you?"_

_The voice laughed and said, "You will see soon enough."_

_Dream Change_

_I saw ten giants sitting in a U shaped thrown room Porphryion was in middle. One of the biggest ones close to him stood up and said "You idiot you could've been killed and then what hope would we have had to raise Gaea or our true king."_

_Porphryion seemed to take this in he said, "I wasn't thinking I let that bloody idiot draw me into battle without thinking it will not happen again."_

_The other giants all nodded and the other giant sat down. Then Porphryion said "Well at least we did accomplish one thing today. Bring in the girl." He yelled._

_Then 3 of the ugliest monster I've ever seen dragged Caitlin into the thrown room and dropped her near Porphryion feet. Caitlin then said, "What do you want from me?"_

_The giants all laughed at this but Porphyrion was the one to speak, "My child we are hunting the children of the three what chance do they have without you and you're other cousins and siblings."_

_Caitlin seemed to soak this in then said, "Orion and Percy will stop you and when the camps unite you will have to worry about other children of the three joining together. What will you do then?"_

_The giant spat at Caitlin and said, "Your puny friends don't stand a chance against me and I will make an example of you."_

_Just then a boy walked into the room he looked about our age the Giant said, "Son of Hyperion take this girl and do as you wish with her for now she no use for us."_

_The boy got a crooked smile and said "Thank you my lord." As he dragged Caitlin kicking and screaming._

_End of Dream._

I awoke with a start it was pitch dark outside and Percy was still driving. He smiled at me and then went back to focusing on the road. I sat there for a while thinking one thing is for sure if I ever get my hands on one of those idiots I would kill them all!

**(A/N) Well that was kind of a tough chapter to right and so the quest begins I hope you liked it. So as always please review!**


	8. The Ally

**(A/N) this chapter we will meet one of our unexpected allies this will be a shorter chapter not the shortest but it will be about 3-4 thousand words long so apparently a lot of people are reading but only one person is reviewing but its whatever but if you would please review I would appreciate it! Enjoy**

**Chapter 8 New allies**

I sat there lied awake Percy told me we were right outside of Wyoming and we would be staying the night right outside of Yellowstone that we had gone a little to far north but not to worry. I sat there thinking about my dream and wondering what that boy was going to do to Caitlin... I hoped she was going to be okay. I sat there for a while and contemplated this before I decided to tell Percy about my dream.

"Percy, we need to talk?" I said kind of nervously.

"Sure shoot its not like we don't have time!" Percy said sarcastically.

"I had a dream and your friends were in it again. They are coming for you soon!"

This seem to get Percy's attention "Are they? I was starting to think that they would never come."

I don't know what it was in the tone of his voice maybe but I didn't want to cry but I managed to spit out, "Percy are you going to leave me at Camp Rome?"

Percy sat there and seemed to contemplate this its almost like this is his first thought of this. There was a silence for a moment before he said "No you can come with me to Camp Half Blood and Caitlin can to when we rescue her. One of my best friends Nico is a son of Hades so that way Caitlin will have a sibling as well."

I smiled at my brother but then a bad thought came to my mind "What if they don't let me because I'm Roman?"

My brothers smile disappeared "They don't have a choice I'm technically the leader at camp. So unless Chiron was dead set against it, which I seriously doubt he would then I would stay with you guys at Camp Rome!"

"What if Lupa doesn't let you stay?"

"Don't worry about it they can't separate us for two reasons. One if they did both of us would be very pissed off people and we are both extremely powerful and with a little bit more training you will be as powerful as me. Two if they all want Manhattan to stay on land then they will let it happen because something tells me if me and you wanted to we could drowned Manhattan!"

I know I sound like a five year old when I say this but I can't lose the possibly only family I have left "Promise me you will never leave me on purpose."

My brother turned around and looked at me and said "I promise you no matter what happens I won't leave your side unless you ask me to."

As soon as he said this something hit the car and they hit it hard. The car came to a dead stop and its a damn good thing I was wearing a seat belt or I would've been road kill on the ground. I looked out the window to see a retreating minotaur. Reyna of course was fully awakened thankfully or I would've wondered if she was a daughter of somnus or something. I got out of the car and ran after the minotaur which I was pretty sure I could defeat Percy told me the story of him beating him twice pretty easily so I figured I could take him on. I ran into the forest and there was the minotaur sitting there glowering at me axe in hand and now somehow in full body armor.

It roared at me then Percy and Reyna came barreling around the corner to see the minotaur in full armor Percy widened his eyes in shock then smiled and said "Whats wrong beefy come back for 3 out of 5 your worse than a five year old you sore loser."

I looked at my brother like he had freaking lost his mind but then he winked at me and I charged forward. I brought out my sword and started going to town. This seem to take the minotaur by surprise so he raised his fist and try to swat at me and as soon as he completely missed and hit the ground next to me I cut off his hand. This did not sit well with him so he roared at me and I rolled under his legs and stabbed straight into the back. He exploded in gold sand.

Percy looked at me and said "Well that was a bit of over kill and is it me or was that to easy?"

He had to say something because as soon as he said it about thirty large monsters appeared. Of all sorts the nemean lion was among them, the hydra, About 5 cyclopes, 5 hell hounds, 5 dracnae, 5 giants (regular not immortal),along with 5 gorgons, plus a manticore, and large dragon looking thing. I heard Percy gasp behind me and he whispered "Kampe"

We were surrounded in seconds. As soon as we were my least favorite person in the world showed up, Porphryion. He was looking really big almost as big as last time it was not exactly what one would call reassuring.

The giant boomed "Well that was all to easy I trapped both sons of Neptune and a powerful daughter of Minerva in one blast how exciting!"

I looked at him and looked around and couldn't see how we were going to make it out of this. So I bravely said "Stand down giant and we will spare you."

The giant and the other monsters around him started to laugh then he said, "Oh little demigod how you amuse me its to bad I have to kill you you could've been some great entertainment! Kill them my friends" With that he disappeared.

I backed up to Percy and Reyna and we were all back to back and I said "Well my friends it was a pleasure knowing you! FOR ROME"

Let me just say this wasn't nearly as effective as the first time when I had a entire army but it still sounded like the right thing to say. All three of us charged into battle I immediately looked for a water source after taking out a gorgon. I looked around for a moment and I had eliminated 2 gorgons a cyclops and a hell hound. It seemed that the big monsters were waiting for the little ones to get torn to shreds before they stepped in. I finally found a water source after getting him by a giant and flying like fifty feet backwards. It was a small pond but It was enough to wipe out all the little monsters I had left which were like 7 which 3 of those were cyclops so that would be immensely helpful. I ran towards the water and I guess no one told the monsters I was a son of Neptune because as soon as I got to the water I let the rest of them catch up and I summoned a giant puddle of water and circled it above my head. The monsters were frozen in horror but before they all decided to turn around and run the opposite direction I ripped them a new one. I dropped the water on top of them and drowned all of them.

I was scanning the battle for Percy the bigger monsters were starting to look restless as soon I spotted Percy I wished I hadn't two of the big giants were fighting him and it wasn't going so well for him. He looked weakened somehow. So I ran straight to my brother and surprised one of the giants and stabbed him in the back but I didn't trick the other one so easily. He turned around and tried to club me over the top of the head with his hammer. When Percy through something at his head and it impaled it and he blew up it a golden pile of dust.

I looked at my brother in awe because I just realized what he did he took the water in the pond and froze some of it and made like a small spear of ice and chucked it through the giants head.

But as soon as he did that we looked over to see that none of the little monsters were alive and that meant that the big ones were coming into battle. I looked that way to see the Hydra and the nemean lion roar at the same time.

I looked over at Percy and then finally saw Reyna who looked exhausted run to our side and I told them "Percy you take the Hydra, Reyna I wont you to keep the nemean lion busy, I will take Kampe!"

Percy said with worry "What are we going to do about the manitcore I've messed with him before hes nothing to be taken lightly."

As soon as he said that I cursed myself for forgetting one then I heard a voice and I turned around to see a beautiful girl. She had black hair and dark as night eyes she was about My height so about 5'10 she was really pretty. She was dressed in a black shirt that had graffiti written all over it. Then she was wearing some short shorts that were almost a little to short even though I'm not complaining.

I then realized what she said, "I will take the manticore!" She stood there with such posture she must have been fully trained because she a full look of determination in her eyes.

As soon as she this the monsters charged forward. I sprinted at Kampe who was like a human slash dragon type thing huge wings and a bulky body. We finally met at the middle and she drew her sword which I was definitely not expecting so I almost got my whole head cut off. I struck at her for a while until she got tired of dodging and she struck forward with such blinding speed I had not time to react and my sword went clanging a few feet away. She then picked me up and then threw me gods only know how far. I thought for sure that I was dead that I would be a splat somewhere on the ground but then I realized I had been up in there air for sometime I looked down to see the end of my life.

I looked around to see nothing but water and then realization came back to me and I had remembered what had happened. Then I just knew I had to be dead. But then I saw something that was really confusing it was my father sitting on a throne. I immediately realized I was standing up so I bowed to him.

My father then said "Rise my son."

I then of course asked the most logical thing at the time, "Am I dead?"

My fatherly looked at me and then laughed "Of course not my boy but I'm surprised your not, no normal demigod should have been able to survive a fall like that but, your no normal demigod are you?"

I didn't know what to say but I knew what he said was true so I nodded my head. He then continued, "It is important that you are alive of course but I see you have found a new ally you will soon find out that you aren't near Yellowstone you are in Yellowstone."

I looked at my father and asked "How did we get there so fast and how did the giant know that we were going to be there at that point in time?"

"These are good questions my boy but even as a god I do not know the answer to everything."

"So why am I here?"

"You are just here for me to heal you then you will go back to battle fully regenerated. Also don't worry no time has passed you will return straight to battle and she won't know what hit her. So do not worry that stupid demon will not get away with this by the way when you get back to battle there is a large lake about a block away from where you were fighting Kampe so make her follow you because if you get to the ocean no monster stands a chance against one my children!"

With that the room around me exploded with light. I then woke up on the ground in what looks like a forest. I heard Percy yell something inaudible so I ran in the direction of his voice. It only took me a few moments to find it and I now saw something unusual Kampe was not attacking anyone she was sitting out waiting for the other monsters to get finished off. Percy looked like he was about to kill the hydra. Reyna looked like she was about get eaten by the nemean lion. And Our mystery guest has just finished off the manticore. As soon as she did this Kampe charged at her so of course being the stupid hero I was I intercepted Kampe half way. This seem to surprise everyone in the battle because even the monsters seemed surprised. Kampe stopped in her tracks so I used this to take my extra dagger that I was on the ground from one of the fallen dracnaes and chucked it at her. This seem to do nothing but piss her off so she charged me.

I sprinted off towards the water that I had seen not but a block away from here just like my father told me. I was to the water in a matter of seconds and it was showdown time. I faced off against Kampe and then she realized that she had made her fatal mistake and we both looked at the water. She tried to charge me but I brought out a very very large block of water and surrounded her around it. There was no water in it just around it and I added more and more water to it to make sure she couldn't get out of it. Then she tried to fly straight up and I closed it off. The monster sat there ramming the water which I was now freezing. Then I dropped it once it had all become a frozen brick of then I picked up a lot more water probably twice as much and made it hot so hot that it was boiling I held it over Giant block of ice and started to drop it slowly. The ice started to melt and I could hear Kampe scream in pain so instead of torturing her I just dropped the giant block of boiling water. I didn't see Kampe but I did see the giant gold explosion of gold dust.

As soon as I finished her I charged back to the battle. When I got there the Hydra was dead and they were all 3 fighting the nemean lion just as I was about to charge into battle and help a giant black wall encased the lion and went underground. I didn't understand only a daughter of Pluto could've done that. Then realization hit me and I knew that our mystery guess was a daughter of Pluto.

I walked over to them and I told the girl, "Thanks for helping us out there I don't know if we could've done it without you!"

She smiled and said, "No problem I watched you'll s whole fight I wasn't going to interfere though it seemed you'll were doing fine on you'll s own until the big ones decided to step in. By the way my name is Bailey, Bailey Collins."

My world started shaking surly its not coincidence could it? Maybe I heard wrong but by the looks of the other guys faces I wasn't so sure, "I'm sorry did you say your last name was Collins?"

She nodded and must've noticed the looks on our faces because she asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

I didn't know what to say I was shocked to silence Percy finally said, "Sorry his best friend and long time girlfriend was named Caitlin Collins and she was a daughter of Pluto,can I assume that you are to with the trick you pulled on the nemean lion?"

This seem to take Bailey aback she didn't know what to say we stood there in silence when she said, "My name is Bailey Collins daughter of Pluto yes. What happened to this girl?"

I finally spoke up and said, "She was kidnapped by the giants and were going to the enemy base to break her out!"

Now I wasn't so sure Bailey was going to say anything now she was really taken aback until finally Percy asked, "So what brings you on this side do you live in Cheyenne, are you on vacation what?"

This brought her back to reality and she said "My father sent me on a quest but he didn't tell me anything about it he told me to go to Yellowstone and you will find your quest there."

My mind seemed to process this but Reyna had it all figure out, "You were here to join our quest in the prophecy it said, Find a Ally in a unlikely place. But the thing I'm not getting is I've never seen you before at Camp Rome and Lupa puts almost all children of the 3 in the first legion so are you from Camp Half Blood then?"

Bailey sat there and processed all this before saying, "No I grew up in the underworld with my dad he was trying to keep me a secret from the other Olympians he didn't want to take a chance. But I always run errands for him in the mortal world so I get out a lot I've ran into demigods before but I would just run away from them usually."

Now no one knew what to say but I've had a question coming up in my head so I figured what the hell, "So if you are Bailey Collins and my girlfriend is Caitlin Collins its safe to assume that you two are twin sisters because you'll look a lot a alike and let me guess your 15 and your birthday is November 14th right?"

Bailey fell over like she was going to pass out but I ran forward to catch her. Her eyes rolled back into her eyes and she had fainted.

I looked up at Percy and said "I guess we have to take her with us we can stop in a hotel and then we will drive the rest of the way from there."

Percy agreed so I picked up Bailey and carried her over to the car and sat her down gently inside. We weren't on the road for very long before we saw this little Motel that said 40 bucks a night so we decided to just go ahead and stay there since we were just sleeping. So we walked up to the front desk got a room with a couch and two full size beds. So I told them I would take the floor we could put Bailey on the Couch and Percy and Reyna could have the two beds.

Reyna had this huge trunk with a bunch small weapons and a few books of monsters. Percy just had a bunch of clothes slopped in his suitcase which weren't very organized at all but mine was the same way. What can I say we are brothers!

Percy told me goodnight and came over and gave me a hug and promised me stuff like we were going to get Caitlin back and then he went to bed. I got a feeling as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Reyna came over and kissed me on the cheek and told me goodnight as well that made me blush. She has kind of grown to be like my big sister that I never had. I looked at Bailey who was still passed out on the couch so I decided I would attempt to sleep on the floor.

After about 30 minutes of just laying there I decided I couldn't sleep so I went out to the little outdoor pool and went for a swim. Since no one was out there and all's I saw was a little desk in the front office with a half a sleep woman so, I went to the bottom of the pool to collect my thoughts. I sat there for who knows how long seconds, minutes, hours, but if felt like in eternity. It was no doubt at least 30 minutes before I saw someone come up to the pool so I shot up as fast I could to see the daughter of Pluto looking kind of scared.

She asked, "Where am I?

"I'm sorry you passed out I guess all the information was to much."

"Yeah so how did you get me here?"

I kind of blushed at this and said, "Um well I kind of carried you and put you in Percy s car hes my older and only brother. We figured we would do introductions later."

She raised an eyebrow at this "So whats your name anyways?

"My name is Orion O'Connor son of Neptune my brother is Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus and Reyna is A daughter of Minerva and Praetor of the first Legion and Camp Rome. But she is only the temporary leader."

"Who's the real leader?"

"Well its a guy named Jason Grace son of Jupiter but hes gone missing kind of but we all know where hes at."

"So where is he then?"

"Hes at a place called Camp Half Blood where all the Greek demigods so no the Greek gods did not fade they are the Roman gods just different personalities that's how Percy described it."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah pretty much but, I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Okay, so you lived in the underworld your entire life so you've never even heard of Caitlin Pluto never even mentioned her?"

"No I don't think so I think I would remember if I had any siblings but, I once overheard Pluto and Proserpina talking and they were talking about twins he had but I knew he had twins named Bianca and Nico Di Angelo along time ago but again was just outrageous I did really think anything of it but now it makes since."

"I suppose so, I wish you could've met her. She was very beautiful honestly you guys look pretty much exactly alike."

As soon as I said was thinking dammit. This made her raise an eyebrow "So your calling me beautiful?"

I sputtered "I-I um maybe."

She laughed at this and said, "So how long were you and my sister dating anyways?"

"About 2 years and we've been friends longer than that I've known her for a long time but we just recently found out that we were demigods."

"How recently?"

"About a week and a half but, my brother told me that I'm the strongest demigod he knows other than himself and I can control water better than he can he can just beat me in weapon to weapon combat!"

"Fast learner huh?"

"Yeah you could say that."

Before I realized it we were close a little to close so I kind of backed away and blushed. She laughed and told me we should go upstairs and try to get a few more hours of sleep which is just what I probably needed I was starting to get pretty tired. We went upstairs and and layed down on the floor and she layed up on the couch and I told her goodnight and looked over to the clock to see it was 2:36 in the morning. Well at least I will get about 4-5 hours of sleep.

_Dream sequence_

_I for the third time saw Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth huddled around but this time they seemed to be at a camp site or something because they were all huddled around the fire._

_I listened closely so I could here what they were saying, "How far are we from South Dakota?" Jason asked._

_Annabeth studied this map and said "About 100 miles from Mount Rushmore. But what if were wrong and its not the land of faces?"_

_Nico stepped forward and said "No it has to be I got an Iris Message from my father the first thing I've seen in months and he said you will find of you sibilings in South Dakota they will want your help!"_

_Then Jason said "I wonder if he means Gwen she a daughter of Pluto but as far as I knew there was only one daughter of Pluto?"_

_Nico did not seem happy about this one bit, "You mean to tell me that I had siblings and you didn't bother mentioning it to me after you've clearly seen I'm the only child of Hades?"_

"_Sorry Bro I didn't mean to it must've slipped my mine."_

_Then Thalia stepped in and said "Boys settle down its all cool here Nico you will at least soon be meeting them soon."_

_Nico huffed and said "What ever Pine cone head..."_

_Thalia shot him a glare that could've turned Medusa into stone. Then they all looked at Annabeth and said "I guess we should get some sleep we will continue in the morning."_

_Annabeth nodded and without a word she turned over and went to sleep. Everyone else followed her example and went straight to sleep with no further comment!_

_Dream Change_

_I saw Porphryion and he looked like one pissed off Giant he was yelling and only after a few minutes did I realize what he was ranting about, "You freaking idiots there were 3 demigods and our most elite team of monsters couldn't defeat them?"_

_One of the Giants stepped forward and said, "My lord you have to take under consideration that one of them had bathed in the river Styx and that Orion boy is a powerful son of Neptune. Also there was another other than the weak daughter Minerva. There was a daughter of Pluto there she single handedly killed the nemean lion and the manitcore._

"_WHAT? Bring in that idiotic daughter of Pluto!"_

_I saw Caitlin walk in and I'm not going to lie she wasn't looking so good she had a black eye and she looked like she had done nothing but cry since I had last seem her._

_Porphryion boomed "You are supposed to be only other daughter of Pluto correct?"_

_Caitlin nodded so Porphryion continued, "Then explain to me how another daughter of Pluto showed up and defeated 2 of our most powerful monsters?"_

_Caitlin said with a very weak voice, "I don't have a sister I swear on the Styx to my knowledge I have no sister."_

_Thunder boomed in the distance and Porphryion roared and punched the ground and the dream ended._

I awoke with a start and it looked like I hadn't been asleep very long it was only 5:30 so I decided I would just go back to sleep and hope for better dreams!

**(A/N) So looks like we have a unexpected ally is in fact in a twin sister of Pluto so that means Neptune broke the oath 2 times. Jupiter 2 times. And we all should've suspected that Pluto broke it two time but he still has 3 children don't forget that. So please review and I hope you ENJOYED!**


	9. Reunited

**(A/N) Well it is April 21, 2012 there is 2 days before the flash back actually ends. This chapter should be interesting because the shit is going down! Please review!**

**Chapter 9 Reunited at last!**

I awoke before everyone else and noticed that it was 8:30. I guess that fight wore everyone out because even Percy who never sleeps much anyways was still asleep. So I decided I would go to the pool and just lay out in the water until everybody woke.

I went down stairs to see that there was no one down there but a man Bermuda shorts and a nice fishing t-shirt I knew this man to be my father. Lord Neptune was sitting there like he was concentrating on something I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Somehow I suppose he didn't since my presence.

I asked my father "What are you doing here Olympus is supposed to be closed?"

My father laughed at this and said, "Why its good to see you to my boy! But no thanks to Lord Jupiter Olympus may be closed but the Underworld nor Atlantis is."

This seem to make since so I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I've come to talk to you about your power."

"My power?"

"Yes my boy you are quite powerful even as powerful as Percy. Now the other gods aren't so happy with that because they know that my sons are the two most powerful demigods."

"What about Bailey and Caitlin they are twins shouldn't they be as powerful as me and Percy, or Jason and Thalia?"

"How did you know about Jason and Thalia."

"Dreams and honestly since you are a god you don't happen to have the power to zap my dreams away do you?"

My father laughed at this, "I'm sorry my boy but sometimes dreams are quite helpful especially if you are on a quest."

Then Percy came up from behind us and asked, "What dreams?"

My father then stood up and said, "Orion will fill you in I must get back to Atlantis before Jupiter notices I'm gone."

With that my father disappeared into a golden bright light. My brother then asked me, "Did Bailey ever wake up and talk to you?"

"Yes she came to me while I was swimming last night she was a little nervous but I filled her in so she just went right back upstairs and went to sleep."

"Good lets go wake them up so we can tell them about your dream."

We went upstairs and opened the door to our room but for some reason I felt very uneasy. It was almost like I could since what was behind me. Percy froze two. I told Percy, "Go get them up I will keep it busy."

He nodded and ran into the room shouting at everybody to get up. I pulled out my sword and did a back flip off the upstairs railing that over looked the pool and turned around to see the one monster I never wanted to run into. Enchidna the mother of all monsters.

She looked at me and said, "Why hello there young demigod it so ironic to see you here."

I looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "Why?"

"Because on your idiot brothers first quest I met him at the Arch in Missouri."

"My brother is no idiot and I will kill you right here and now I'll send you back to your former mate in Tartrus."

She snarled at me and charged like a really pissed off bull thing. See I don't really know how to describe her she was about 10 feet tall and she was muscular and she looked like a normal human being but, it was her eyes that threw me off they kept changing she radiated with power. Then she did something I hate when monsters do she brought out a sword.

We fought for a moment until she back me up against a corner and tried to decapitate me but the Percy ran out side of the room finally I was starting to think he wasn't coming. But unfortunately he was better off not coming because Enchidna mauled the Pillars and upstairs railing fell through and since our luck is horrible that's what Percy was standing on. So he collapsed and is now buried in the rubble.

Now I was thinking shit Percy s down for the count but then Bailey shadow traveled and appeared right next to me. Reyna however couldn't fight because she was trying to get Percy out. Bailey gave me a smile and said "Lets take this bitch back to giants in pieces!"

I nodded and we charged her she then of course now had two swords and I was starting to wonder where she was hiding all her weapons because every time I disarmed her a new weapon would appear. Finally we had her backed into a corner and she was doomed.

Enchidna then looked at us and then looked at Bailey and smiled while saying, "Why my darling children can't we settle this nicely. After all I try to be friendly to those who don't have mothers."

I was wondering what she meant but she continued, "After all my dear I was the one to kill your mother my husband Typhon came to me in a dream and said we will strike them in the heart. That's one of the reasons Pluto almost didn't fight in the war with gods because Jupiter knew what was going to happen and he didn't try to stop it.

Bailey froze and I knew something bad was about to happen but then Bailey got a very pissed look on her face and charged. Well f my life I knew something bad was going to happen because, as soon as she charged Enchidna smacked her so hard backwards she went flying into a wall and she was down for the count.

Enchidna licked her nails and said "Two down one to go."

Lets just say this didn't sit well with me so I charged at her two. I fought with anger and hatred she had possible killed my brother and my girlfriend's sister she was not going to get away with this. I was glowing with energy and power. I back Enchidna up into the wall for the last time and thrusted at her face and she dodged barely. Then I came around with a spinning hook kick and she went down to the ground.

She was coughing up golden blood or ichor. She then spat "How is that possible she has not blessed a warrior in three thousand years?"

I then picked up Enchidna rose my sword to her throat and said, "Who blessed me?"

Enchidna laughed at this, "Why my boy she hasn't revealed herself so I will not reveal her yet?"

I then got an idea and I would probably make me feel bad but she was a monster so whatever, "Alright if you wont tell me then I guess a little bit of heat will loosen your-"

As I said this an arrow flew through her head and her head went rolling on the ground. I turned to see Bailey having a bow and arrow in her hand and Percy had finally been recovered by Reyna and he seemed to be fine but a rather pissed off looking person.

Bailey ran up to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I was trying to stay calm but dammit I need answers so I said, "Why did you kill her I had her by the throat with a sword she had answers I needed."

"Orion I'm sorry I didn't know I wouldn't have killed her if I would've known." She looked truly so sorry so I dropped it.

I walked over to Percy and asked, "How are you feeling?"

He looked at me and shook his head and said, "Are you crazy your asking me how I'm feeling when you just took on the mother of all monsters by your self and you made it look easy."

I looked at my brother and said, "Look I don't know man but Enchidna was talking about this person who hasn't blessed a warrior in three thousand years and shes blessed me any idea who that might be?"

Percy nodded his head and there was a uneasy silence. Then I broke the silence by saying, "Bailey, I don't think Enchidna really killed your parents I think she was just saying that to anger you hoping you would do something rash."

Bailey dropped her head and said, "Well it worked I did do something rash that almost got both of us killed I'm sorry."

I put out my hand on her hand and said, "Its alright I don't know if could've won if you hadn't been hit because in case no one has noticed the angrier I get the more powerful I am. Like when I fought Mars he was barely winning but when he started taunting me it got ugly for him in a hurry."

My brother said, "Way to have a big head."

"I'm just saying maybe that's the key to my powers maybe I'm blessed by the god of anger or something I don't know."

Reyna who was being offly quiet said, "As far as I know there isn't a god or goddess of anger Mars kind of controls your anger but I seriously doubt that Mars would bless you."

We all seem to wander on this when I finally remembered my dream. I told everyone about it and Percy was starting to look excited that he was going to get to see his long lost girlfriend and his best friend's. But Reyna looked a little anxious and Bailey looked sad because she knew as well as I that Caitlin was being torchered.

After a few minutes of silence I said, "Alright so this is what has to be done we have to pack up and leave and then we will go from here to Mount Rushmore. We should be able to be there in about 4 or 5 hours."

But then Bailey got an idea and said, "Well since Percy's car is pretty much totaled after being hit by the minotaur why don't we all get in the car and I can shadow travel us all there car included."

I thought on this and said, "Won't you have to be able to see where your going?"

"Yes but I've been there before I will be pretty much wiped out but I should be able to stand and stuff from there we can go get a hotel room and then give me and hour or two of rest and then we can go to the national park where I bet we will find you friends."

This seemed like a full proof plan everybody else seemed to think so to so we all agreed that was the plan and we went and packed for our long journey ahead.

After about 30 minutes of packing we were finally ready to leave we all gathered around Percy's car and Bailey said "Everybody grab hands and I will put my foot on the car."

Before she shadow traveled us all away I asked, "Have you every shadow traveled so much before?"

She smiled and said, "No but I've been practicing a lot so don't worry."

When she said that we all looked at each other nervously but before we could protest we were all zapped to Mount Rushmore.

Now I don't recommend shadow traveling if you don't like roller coasters because this was like the mother of all super coasters. We all landed pretty hard and I looked up to see Bailey who had passed out of course. But Percy's car was here Percy and Reyna seemed okay so as long as Bailey wakes up we will all be okay.

After a few minutes of discussing what to do they voted me to carrying Bailey the rest of the way. Go figure right? So we got in the car and drove for about 15 minutes until we saw a little Best Western end so we decided to just get somewhere to stay the night. We got there and rested up for a little while we did it mostly in silence its was strangely comfortable.

After about an two hours Bailey woke up and looked around and asked, "Where are were?"

I told her, "We are in a small Best Western maybe 10 minutes away from The national park."

She asked, "How did I get here?"

Percy pointed out, "Well he carried you of course."

She raised an eyebrow at that and said, "Looks like you just like to carry me."

I blushed at this and everybody laughed and this but then her expression turned serious and she said, "Alright lets get started."

I asked, "Where do we start?"

Reyna came up and said, "Isn't it obvious we will go to the peak and hopefully run into them there."

I love how she said it like it was common knowledge. But with that we all left the room and went out to the car.

We drove for about 15 minutes and then got to _Mount Rushmore National Park. _Reyna of course pointed out the obvious and said "that's the best view and the highest legal point in Mount Rushmore."

I looked at her and said, "No shit Sherlock."

We climbed for about 30 minutes and finally got to the top. We looked around up there for about 20 minutes when the worse thing in the world could have happened. Six of the biggest monsters I've ever seen appeared. The chimera, the Sphinx, Landon, The Caucasian Eagle, The Crommyonian Sow, and the Colchian Dragon.

We all drew our weapons Reyna said, "Guys were dead these are the children of Typhon and Enchidna."

I tried to optimistic but the monsters weren't attacking yet for some reason. I decided to say one last word to everybody, "It was a pleasure fighting with you guys for most likely the last time I hope to see all of you in the Esylum."

I was just about to charge into battle when Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo stepped out. Jason stepped forward and said, "Don't count us all out just yet."

I looked at the former Praetor of the First Legion in awe. But before we all die I decided to take charge, "Jason, Thalia Take Landon. Annabeth take the Sphinx. Percy take the Chimera, Nico take The Eagle. Bailey take the fat pig. I will take the Colchian Dragon." I said that with as much confidence as I could.

Right before I charged into battle I yelled "FOR THE GODS"

With that I charged the giant dragon. He seemed to be taken a back by this because he didn't do anything. When I got to him so fast I stabbed him the foot. I jumped on his back and tried to work my way up but he was fast he went straight up. I climbed up to his back and I was almost on his neck when he turned around and tried to bite my head off he barely missed. He started to dive down and he did a little cork screw to try and shake me off but I was not going to fall. I finally got up to him and he tried to bite me again but I shoved my sword straight through his mouth. This must've hurt him because we were plummeting through the air but we were going to land in water. How lucky!

After a few seconds of falling for what felt like an eternity I jumped off his back and created a water cushion to help my fall. It kind of helped but I know if I wasn't a son of Neptune I would've died. I looked around for my monster but I didn't see him so assumed that he was dead. I surfaced to see the fight was still going on. It looked like me and Percy were the only ones to take out our enemy's at this point. Percy and Annabeth were now fighting the sphinx and It looked like they were about to kill him.

Nico had just cut the Eagles head off so he went to go help Bailey with the Sow. So I started climbing. After a few minutes I had reached the top of the mountain to see that the sow was dead as well. I looked over to see Jason and Thalia still fighting the dragon and it was not going well. Thalia got side swiped and she was now unconscious. Jason was still throwing up a good fight but he was looking tired. Finally Jason summoned some lightning to try and take out Landon and he passed out. We thought that surly the beast was dead but after a few seconds the beast roared triumphantly and flew into the sky.

He landed back on the ground next to Bailey and Nico and took them both down by charging at them they weren't knocked out but they were incapacitated. So that only left me, Percy, and Annabeth.

Percy shouted to Annabeth, "Take as many as you can me and Orion will take Landon."

Annabeth didn't look happy about this but she ran up to my brother and kissed him. Poor Percy looked like he had gotten hit by a bus. It was hilarious and I would've laughed if we weren't about to die.

"Are you done Landon didn't want to interrupt." I said sarcastically.

He blushed and nodded. He ran over to me and said, "Hey man no matter what happens right here I love you."

I nodded and said, "I love you to man but don't kill us just yet."

With that Landon charged forward me and Percy both rolled in different direction and tried to get under him. After just a few seconds we were both under him which we decided wasn't such a good place but we both got deep cuts on him and then he started stomping around and creating problems. But instead of rolling away like I did Percy jumped on his back and tried to take him out. Well Landon didn't like this idea very much. So he took his tail and hit Percy and the side of the head with it. I didn't know he could do that and I don't think Percy did either. I know he has the curse of Achilles but that still had to hurt like a bitch. He flew pretty good ways before he hit the ground hard and layed there unconscious.

I knew at this point I was probably dead. Landon looked up to the sky and roared the loudest roar I've ever heard then he looked at me and acted like what are you going to do now punk? I was so mad he possibly killed my brother and my friends even if I die I will make sure this beast goes with me. I yelled at the top of my lungs and I felt the hardest pull in my stomach yet. The ground exploded below Landon and he flew up a little bit but he didn't stand a chance. Because of what was chasing him. I had brought Lava from the core and I intended on killing him with it. Even If I died with him the dragon charged me and I knew what had to be done. I threw the lava right in the air above me and the dragon charged me and I slid under him even though I knew it wouldn't help all the lava fell on us and I screamed in pain. My last thought was mom it's such a beautiful day.

_Percy's Point of View_

I awoke and we were back into the hotel at the Best Western. I looked around to see everybody looking at me. Like they were surprised I was alive.

We sat there in silence until Annabeth came up to me and put her hand on my cheek and said, "I'm so glad your not dead seaweed brain."

I smiled up at her and looked around the room again and saw Nico my best friend and child of Hades. Bailey Collins Caitlin's sister and child of Pluto. Then I saw Thalia and Jason grace Children of Zeus and Jupiter. Then I saw Reyna daughter of Minerva and Praetor of the first Legion.

I kept looking around the room and something hit me Orion wasn't in here. I jumped up and everybody flinch in my alarm. I took out rip tide and asked, "Where is Orion?"

Annabeth put her hand on my arm which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but it did calm me down. She said, "Percy I know this is going to be hard but-"

I held up his hand and said, "No he can't be dead."

Everybody looked down at the floor ashamed of themselves. I fell to the floor and yelled "NO!"

He was my only sibling it was my job to protect him. He risked his life to save ours. I asked, "What happened?"

Annabeth said, "When Landon took us all down Orion made a last stand against him and he brought Lava out from the core of the Earth and killed himself and the Dragon."

I started shaking and tears were coming out of my eyes. I had lost my only sibling and it was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save him. I looked at my friends and said, "No matter what anybody says my brother died a hero. He was 3 times the hero of any of us he killed himself to save all of us. We owe it to him to go and save Caitlin and I will fight to my last breath to get her back." Everyone nodded in agreement. But for the rest of the night they sat there in silence.

**(A/N) This was a hard chapter to write but I think it was good Please review it would meant the world to me.**


	10. Chaos

**(A/N) Well this chapter will be a big one. Don't worry about Orion Percy lived lava didn't he well Orion is slightly more powerful than Percy. Please review and a shout out to ESMT thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 10**

_Percy's point of view_

I knew that my brother was going to be avenged I was not going to let his death be in vain. We were all thinking the same thing I think even though Annabeth and the others hadn't met him they knew that he was a brave loyal person to sacrifice himself to save all of us.

We were on top of Mount Rushmore once more we were going to look for Orion's body but then we decided there probably wouldn't be one since the lave probably melted off his bones. The top area of the mountain was close off anyways due to investigations of a possible terrorist attack. I swear mortals and there stupid ideas.

Thankfully Annabeth had point out another reason to be here she said, "Well the enemy base has got to be around here somewhere the prophecy said so."

We all pondered on this thought. We had also all decided that most of prophecy had all come true, The sons of the Neptune and the daughter of wisdom did answer the call. We found our ally while we looked death in the face that was Bailey. The camps shall reunite at death and that was at Orion's death so we were all together now. So only the last part hasn't come true because we haven't rescued Caitlin yet. I didn't know how I was going to tell her that Orion risked his life to save the rest of us I felt ashamed just thinking about it.

With that in mind we decided that since all the really powerful monsters showed up to fight us at the highest point the base entrance had to be up there as well.

We had searched for ours and not a clue. I was resting by a large mound of rocks contemplating on where to search next. We were about to give up when I saw a symbol that was glowing very faintly at the corner of my eye. It was a symbol that I had never seen before it was a eagle with an arrow threw its head. Very discreet I thought to my self I wonder if mortals can even see that through the mist.

I called everyone over and told them I had found it Jason told me to touch it and see what happened. I reached my hand out to touch the symbols and it started to glow and the rocks around me fell through and I thought to my self shit its a trap but then nothing ran out of this tunnel that seemed to go forever. BINGO!

I told everyone, "Alright I will give anyone who is not willing to take a risk to a chance to get out or wait until we come out with Caitlin. I promise any of you I would not think any different of you if you didn't want to." Nobody made a move so I assumed that they were all good so I said, "Good lets kick these Giants back to Tarturus."

We all walked through the tunnel together we were walking in a three by two formation hoping that if something attacked us from the back we would be ready and same with the front. We finally got where we couldn't see the entrance any longer and all the rocks slid back up and closed off the tunnel. I cursed under my breath knowing that we had probably just fallen into some kind of a stupid trap.

We all continued to walk for a few minutes until we came into lighting and we saw something that we really didn't want to see. We saw a good five thousand strong monster army. This army consisted of many different creatures mostly hell hounds, empousai, gorgons, and some kind of wolf looking things. I'm starting to guess this was some kind of back entrance because no one was over here.

They were all just wandering around like they served no importance to the world none of them were fighting they were all just hanging around. Now I know what monsters do In there free time when there not trying to kill us demigods that's good I've always wondered.

Then a rather tall man walked into the room I recognized him to be Atlas General of the titans. The first thing that came to mind was shit who the hell is holding up the sky now? My second thought is how the hell did not one of these monsters, not smell us I mean we have 4 children of the big three over here how could they not smell us?

Atlas stood up and addressed the monsters, "Everyone sit down and shut up." Everything went deadly quiet, "Now, Orion that pathetic son of Neptune is dead I will be spreading out all of you to chase track down and kill the rest of the children of the big three. According to our spy some of them should be here in this waste land of a city." Great not another spy. "Now we shall lay waste to these-"

Just then he stopped like a thought came to him or something but all the monsters started to growl. I small smile grew on the titans face. He told all his monsters, "Now everybody we have some special guest for you all to tear apart and maul and I promise that you will all get your swing at them but I'm afraid right now the Giants would love to have them so." 

He clapped his hands three times then 5 Cyclops came up behind us and all had swords pointed at our backs. Atlas then said, "Please step forward my Idiotic friends."

Then we all walked out into the open and we got 5,000 nasty glares from monsters. Atlas walked up to me and said, "Why hello Perseus Jackson I don't suppose you came here to change your loyalty."

I smiled at the titan and said, "No but I'm here to kick your ass!"

The titan laughed, "Why my boy you couldn't defeat me before why would you be able to do it now. Is it because your anger has gotten the best of you? Did you know that the Giants wanted your brother alive and they were going to take him to the River Lethe and wash his memories and then put him on our side? But seeing as he was your brother I gave the orders to kill him OOPS my bad."

I swelled up with fury and hate I uncapped my sword and with lightning speed I struck at Atlas. Atlas laughed and said, "If a battle is what you want then a battle you shall get."

Just then we all appeared in a arena and my friends were in the front of the caged arena that they couldn't get to and all the monsters were on the outside.

Atlas smiled at me and said, "Lets make this interesting eh? I propose that if you incapacitate me then I will let you and your friends go."

It sounded like a good deal but why would he offer it? I asked, "And If I lose?"

The titan smile from ear to ear, "Well then you die and your friends will all be brutally murdered."

"Swear on the Styx to these terms Atlas I've learned my lesson."

"Fine I Atlas Titan of Constellations swear on the Styx the terms I have offered Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon."

I nodded at him and then in a flash of light his sword appeared in his hand along with him dressed in full armor. He smiled at me then at the speed of light he charged me. I barely had enough reaction time to block it. I wonder how much the Giants told him because I am invulnerable so he can't really kill me unless he got really, really lucky.

After a few minutes of Atlas trying to hack my body into pieces I got the rhythm of his attacks. I was finally able to counter and put in a few swings of my own. I blocked high and as fast as lighting a struck him across the face and left a huge gash. His golden ichor dripped down from his face. He frowned at that and I laughed and said, "What did you think I hadn't been practicing?"

The titan didn't like my tone I guess because he struck me across the face so fast I didn't even see it. He then backed away and laughed like a maniac I guess that would have killed any normal demigod. But when he turned to see that I wasn't even phased he said, "Impossible?"

It was my turn to laugh now, "You idiot I guess your masters didn't tell you how I defeated Kronos. I dipped in the river Styx to match his power so I guess I should've told you that you can't really kill me."

He looked pissed but I guess he just wasn't listening he charged forward and tried to attack me but he used all anger and no skill so I parried and disarmed him in a few attempts. He looked at me in disgust but I cut him across that neck that would've killed a normal man and he yelled in pain. Then I took my sword and stabbed at him straight in between the eyes. He was down for the count.

As soon as he went down to the ground the whole arena was quite except for my friends who were cheering rather loudly. The cages around the ring went up and I jumped down and hugged all my friends. I should've known that it was to good to be true because then all the monsters disappeared and the Giant King Porphryion was standing in there place.

He bellowed, "What are you demigods doing here?"

I looked him in the face and then looked at the ceiling which was tall as a sky scraper and said, "Your General has lost he swore upon the river Styx to let us go if I could best him."

"That fool I didn't agree to that."

"Well you can blame Atlas when he wakes up!" I pointed over to the unconscious Atlas

The giant roared in anger and said, "I did not swear on the River Styx so I do not have to let you go."

All of us stood there in horror as about 20 more bright golden lights appeared. Standing in there place were Tartrus, Nyx, Oceanus, Erebus, Zephyr, Hydros, Phanes, Cronus, Anemois along with Titans including Tehtys, Mnemoyse, Cruis, Phoebe, Thea plus Metis and 10 giants.

I knew this was the end here we didn't stand a chance against this many immortals.

Porphryion laughed and bellowed, "Surrender your selves and we shall spare you don't be fullish you can't beat this many of us.

Just then about then about 20 more bright lights appeared. In there place stood the 13 Olympians plus Thalassa, Pontus, Iapetus, or bob some of you might no him as, Rhea, Thesis, Themis, Coeus, along with Minor gods, Hecate, Morpheus, Hebe, Helios, Nike, and Persephone with a bunch of Immortal heroes though Hercules was the only one I recognized.

Zeus stepped forward and said, "Children do not drop your weapons just yet. May I add porphryion your defenses aren't very good."

Porphryion then stepped forward and roared, "How dare you come into my base it is against the ancient laws to interfere with quest."

Zeus held out his hand and said, "Wrong if Immortals or gods of any kind interfere with a demigods quest we may intervene."

All the giants roared and were itching for a fight but Porphryion yelled, "Calm yourselves brothers we will not fight them here. Abandon camp I will put this place in RUINS!"

Just then Pluto shadow traveled and reappeared with his unconscious daughter in his hands. Then Zeus bellowed, "You will go no where without a fight you COWARDS."

Porphryion laughed and then all of them disappeared in bright golden lights. Just then Zeus held out his master bolt and and held it in the air then we were all on Olympus.

Zeus said, "My children you have done all of us a great deed. Yes this was a quest to rescue the daughter of Pluto but we were also trying to find out exactly where the Giants were hiding and we have hit them hard it will take them many months before they can form a attack I hope."

We all bowed before the king of the Gods but then I stepped forward. Zeus asked, "Is there something you would like to say Perseus."

The King must be warming up to me this is the first time he has addressed by my first name. I told the king, "My lord this is not a request that you can help me with but if my other uncle would so graciously help me with this request I would be forever in your debt."

Lord Hades stood up from his throne and asked, "What is your request?"

"I request that my brother be sent the Esylum as none of us would be here without him."

This seem to trouble all the Gods they all looked at each other before Zeus said, "I'm sorry Perseus but we cannot do that."

That really pissed me off, "Why the hell not dad you don't look so disappointed over your sons death or was he just another tool in your games."

All the gods took my outburst like a stab in the chest. My father seem to take that a little hard but, then they all took human size and stood before me, "Young Perseus watch your tone with us. And that it is not that we don't want your brother to be in Esylum but we were not under the impression that he was dead."

Hades then bellowed, "What in Tartrus name are you all talking about Orion is not dead if he is he would be in my realm and he is not in my realm."

This took all of us aback, "Then where the hell is he?"

_Orion's point of view_

_I awoke for what felt like the first time in months. I awoke to see darkness and a man sitting there in mediation. I stared at him for a few moments before I realized that it wasn't only that it was dark but there were little pieces of light._

_I heard a voice from behind me and it said, "Why my young warrior those are stars."_

_I thought about this for a few moments and said, "Does this mean that I am dead?"_

_The man sat there with a confused look on his face and laughed and said, "Why no did you really think the most powerful son of Neptune ever would die just because of your own element?"_

_I thought and this for a moment and said, "Then who are you?"_

"_Why my child I am the creator but not to worry I will reveal myself shortly after I fill you in on whats going on."_

_I nodded and she told me what had been happening and how the gods and immortals had almost duked it out with the giants and primordial gods. Then she showed me all the gods and my brother Percy talking and then I saw Caitlin in the corner it was obvious they had rescued her. I was kind of happy I looked around to see that everyone was still alive and Bailey. I don't know why I'm not that happy to see Caitlin I should be happy she is alive. So no matter what my friends survived so my sacrifice was not in vane._

_The great being then stood up and said, "No young one we must talk about your power and you returning."_

_This confused me, "Wait you mean I'm going back?"_

"_Why of course you have an important fight against my children."_

"_You mean the giants?"_

"_No the primordial gods they are my children my only children in matter of fact."_

"_Then why would you help me defeat them?"_

"_Because the gods are fair they are by no means perfect but if my children take over they will bring nothing but Chaos."_

"_So you talk as if I have some kind of great power?"_

"_Well my child I have blessed you and you are the first in a very long time."_

"_But why me?"_

"_Because you have a big heart and, I knew you would have Lord Neptune's fatal flaw and that is personal loyalty."_

"_So what is it you want?"_

"_I want to be recognized by the gods and I want to remind them that I'm there ally and I want to help we could make this world a great place or we could wreck it in Chaos."_

"_So are there any special powers I should no about?"_

"_My child you should be able to heal faster than most demigods. You with training should be able to control your element and possible the air element at your might. You are faster and stronger than the average demigod but again you will need training!"_

"_But who will train me?"_

"_I will child if you would like I could teach you how to get in and out of my domain."_

_But then it clicked why hadn't it before,"But if you are the mother of the primordial gods that means you are-"_

"_Yes me child I am creator of the universe and the king of the first age. I am Chaos._

**I think that was a pretty good way to end it I think you'll probably could've figured it out yourselves but you know its good to know for sure. So Orion is clearly alive and looks like everyone else has figure that out to. Chaos talked about some powers that Orion could have could be something really cool. So please I know a lot of people are reading it so please review it helps me write better!**_ **By the way if you like rock music I just saw Avenged sevenfold in concert with bullet for my valentine and three days grace if your in to that stuff if they come to your city check them out.**_


	11. Returning from the not so dead!

**(A/N) Well sorry about its taking me a full week to get updates out it takes me a while to get school work and stuff out of the way and stuff. Well enjoy and please Review!**

**Chapter 11 **

**Returning from the not so dead!**

_Percy's point of view_

We all sat there on Olympus in complete shock. The gods had told us to go outside for a moment because there were matters that must be talked about. I couldn't believe that Orion was still alive or was he somewhere else. Is it possible that he is in the void forever trapped in darkness?

After what felt like hours the Olympians called us in. Lord Zeus came forward and said, "Now this whats going to happen Jason Grace you and Reyna Patrick will return to Camp Rome and prepare for war. Perseus Jackson you will return to Camp Half Blood and your memories will be erased of each other."

Jason was the first to protest, "Why? I don't want to lose my only sibling I lost her for so long and I just got her back!"

Then I complained, "Then I wouldn't remember Orion and he is my only sibling as well!"

Zeus seemed to contemplate this and said, "What should you have us do?"

This took everyone aback Jason asked, "You want us to decide my Lord?"

Zeus laughed at this and said, "No of course not we may be gods but there may be a better solution so lets here it if you'll have one?"

I stepped forward and said, "I'm pretty much the camp leader we decided that pretty much after we defeated Kronos and I took out half the titan army! So I offer peace to the Roman camp as siblings we should fight in this war together and that we should train together the Giants would not be ready to meet all of us in combat we are strong in number together. Not to mention we all took a heavy toll on the last war."

Jason stepped forward and said, "And I as Praetor of the first Legion and Council to Rome offer my hand in peace to Camp Half Blood it would be honor to fight behind my Greek and Roman siblings. This quest has proven that together we can prevail and Orion's death has sparked a flame that the Giants cannot resist."

The gods all seemed to ponder on this in shock when Lord Pluto appeared in the room I hadn't even noticed he wasn't there, He said, "Orion is not in the void he is not in the underworld or Tartrus. Fact of the matter is he can't be dead!"

My father seemed relieved by this news and I feel like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders I said, "Then where is he?"

Zeus seemed to concentrate really hard before saying, "He is no where within my power of finding maybe the Giants have captured him that is the only thing that could've happened. Otherwise I should be able to locate him any where on this planet! What say you Poseidon do you since the boy?"

My father stared off into space and concentrated really hard before saying, "I can since he is alive but I do not know where he is!"

Just then Caitlin who had remained silent by her fathers side said, "I sense him hes coming."

We all looked at her in doubt like she was crazy Hades was about to say something when a man walked in. He had black armor and was about 6'2'' he was pretty tall and very huge like in muscle. Lord Zeus Poseidon and Hades drew there weapons and said, "Identify yourself!"

Then Caitlin did the craziest thing she went up and hugged him. The stranger thing was he hugged her back and then he said something I could barely hear I think he said I love you."

Then our father stared at this man and asked, "Son?"

Then the man slightly pushed Caitlin out of the wave and his armor started to disappear. Standing in his place was my only sibling and brother.

Orion stood there and bowed before the gods Lord Zeus said, "Rise son of Neptune."

He rose and Zeus asked, "Where have you been?"

Orion had a strange smile on his face and said, "It appears we all have a lot to talk about."

_Orion's Point of View_

**(A/N) just to clarify this is before he walked into the throne room actually a couple days before...**

I've been training with Chaos for a few days now. I asked her how much time was passing in the real world she had explained to me no matter how long we stayed here no time had passed at all but, when we open up portals to the inner world time started moving.

I had learned a lot about my powers in these few days. I've also learned that I can created a Earthquakes and very powerful ones at that. Chaos told me that I could probably create a Earthquake so large that I could shake the entire state of California. I also learned that I can bend air I wouldn't call it flying but I can hoover for a few seconds and I can create really powerful wind gusts. She said because she said it was the primordial god of air and stuff.

This was my last day of training and she was working on my elemental powers with me. I had just summoned my largest tsunami ever she said it could have easily been a good 90 to 100 footer. She had also taught me how to create a hurricane but that takes a lot of energy.

I was trying to summon one as she was yelling at me, "Try harder, focus, is that all you got?"

Then she stopped talking before saying, "I don't see what Caitlin sees in you Bailey either. You are just a weak pathetic son of a sea spawn."

I can't believe she was saying this about me I yelled with anger and turned my anger into a category 6 hurricane and Chaos eyes blew up like saucers. She then had a smile on her face and she disappeared. I don't understand why did she do that?

Chaos who must be able to read minds answered, "My child I have figured out the source of your power and you are the first son of Neptune or Poseidon to have his source of power from anger!" She then appeared behind me.

I dropped my hurricane and I said, "Why is that a bad thing?"

She then grew very serious and said, "It can be but I'm hoping after I take this next step in the process you will be able to call on any of your powers at any time plus you will be faster and stronger than you already are."

This seemed to catch my attention and she must've noticed because she smiled. I asked, "What is your plan?"

The smile on her face was so freaking huge I can't believe it fit on her face she said, "You may not like this because I'm not really sure that I do. Desperate times call of desperate measures. Do you remember why your brother is invincible?"

"Yes, because he dipped in the river Styx he bares the Curse of Achilles!"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think its kind of cool but he described to me how he did it and he said it was excruciatingly painful."

"Exactly!"

"So let me guess you want me to bathe in the Styx?"

Her smile grew large once more and said, "Bright as always my young warrior." Her face then grew serious and said, "To do this we must go to the underworld to find the Styx. Now your mother is dead so we skip the first step which is to get your blessing from her. We will go straight to the second step which is to bathe in it!"

"My brother told me something about he had to concentrate on one spot and that he had to think about what he valued most in this world when he jumped in. But what I don't understand is why will we need me to bathe in the Styx if we have you. You are clearly very powerful as you have showed me in my few days of training!"

Her face grew very serious and said, "My child I will not be assisting you in the war against my children. As I hope you will understand I can not directly kill my children."

I nodded it made since I don't know if I could kill my own children and then have to live with yourself forever.

She then said, "Now I have a present for you actually two."

I perked up at this big time it most have been very obvious because she said, "Gods the look on your face was pretty priceless I don't have to be able read minds or anything to tell that you just got very excited. But lucky for you you should be very excited."

Just then something appeared in our room which is kind of a meditation/ talking room. It was black as death and it took me a few minutes to figure what it was.

I looked at her and smiled greatly and said, "Its armor isn't it!"

She smiled and said, "Yes it is laced with Chaos metal it is made pretty much from my own essence it will be virtually indestructible. Now for my second present to you!"

Just then a large case appeared and it plopped down right in front of me. I opened the case to find a sword it was a plain sword except for the fact that it was black as death like my armor and glowed a little bit.

Chaos then laughed because even I could tell that my jaw had dropped she then said, "Now here is the special thing about this blade. As you probably guessed it is lace with a little bit of my essence. Now when you stab an immortal with this blade it will suck them into the blade. You will need this to defeat my children."

I was stunned I didn't even know what to say Chaos shrunk down to my height and I stood up and gave her a hug and thanked her for my presents. Chaos had kind of luck been a mother in a barbaric kind of way these last few days, making sure I was eating and doing my best.

She smiled at me and said, "When you come out of the river these weapons will be yours!"

I then frowned and said, "What if I don't make it out?"

She thought on this and asked, "What would you have me do with it?"

"I would have you give it to my brother the gods won't stand a chance without him so if he is kept alive they might still stand a chance."

Chaos nodded and said, "Alright lets go then if you perish I will pass on the armor to your brother.

It took us a matter of seconds before we reached the main entrance to the underworld. We walked straight through the entrance we almost got attacked by a giant monster before Chaos flicked her wrist and the monster exploded in gold dust.

She smiled at me and said, "That is one monster that will never reform again!"

I looked at her incredulously and said, "What did you do to him?"

"I put him in the void he will live peacefully but will never run the earth again."

We continued into the underworld and Charon was there waiting he looked dead and wasn't paying attention but then him and his boat disappeared.

My mouth dropped and asked Chaos, "Did you do that."

She nodded and said, "Its okay young warrior he will wake up in Lord Pluto's palace later with a terrible headache but rest a sure he is okay."

I nodded and she said, "Alright this is the time to focus the water before you is the River Styx."

I looked at this water it was nastiest foulest water I have ever seen Chaos said, "This river has a lot of lost or forgotten dreams take haste and don't jump in this may be your element but it can still burn away your essence."

Just then a man appeared and he walked across the water he wore sandals and old armor I recognized him to be Achilles. Achilles came up to us and said, "I warn you this is not something worth having you will most likely perish and by the ancient laws I have been sworn to warn you."

Chaos then said, "Spare us your utterly boring speeches Achilles before I stab my self."

Achilles took this on the offensive side and said more like yelled actually, "I WARNED YOU AND BY THE GODS KNOW IT." Thunder boomed off in the distance.

I sat there in silence before Chaos said, "Do not worry young warrior think about what you care about the most and walk in it will burn bad enough that as soon as you touch it will make you jump straight in Think about a spot that you want to use because that one spot will hold you down to mortality."

I thought about this for a moment as I slowly walked towards the water I thought about what was important. I knew that I had to win this war for the gods. I knew that I had to live for Percy. I knew I had to live for Bailey and Reyna. But most of all I knew I had to live for Caitlin. I thought about where I should put my weak spot I thought about just below my foot or the bottom of my spine on my back. But right before I fell into the water I thought of the perfect spot right behind your ear lobe there is a pressure point that's where my immortal spot would be. These were my final thoughts before I fell into the River Styx.

I wish I could say no it didn't hurt I fell in like a man I came right back out like a man. But truth is it burned more than anything for the first time I thought I was going to have the feeling of drowning. I swam around and thrashed in the river finally I blacked out.

I looked around to see that I was in a lake but I had flipped over in my little canoe and I couldn't breathe for some strange reason. Then I felt a tug on the boat and I came up and gasped for air. I looked around to see what pulled me out of the water. I turned to see the most beautiful girl I knew. I turned to see Caitlin smiling at me and clearly trying not to laugh. Then she grabbed me by the head brought me close to her and said, "Did you really think I was going to let you get away from me that easily." Then she kissed me and I felt like this had lasted an eternity.

I awoke and I realized that I was still in the river Styx and it was still burning like hell but I shot out of the water as fast as I could and landed right next to Chaos.

Chaos beamed at me and said, "Congratulation Mr. O'Connor it seems that you are now invincible! I'm very proud of you! Though even I will admit I thought you were dead when you stopped thrashing"

I beamed at her and said, "I feel invincible I feel like I could take on a thousand armies!"

She laughed and said, "Lets get out of here I've never liked my grandsons domain. But first let me give you your presents." I felt the armor rap around me and I felt a knew wave of power flow threw me.

Chaos said, "This armor to take it off and put it back on all you have to do is think it and armor will work for you same with your sword."

I smiled up at her and said, "Thank you I will name my blade after you will I still be able to use my other sword?"

"Yes you may still use your other sword you can use it on regular monsters but I would use that blade to kill big ones and all immortals."

We walked out into the open and looked down at the tourist who were taking picture of the Hollywood sign. I wonder if they could see us since we were coming out the underworld I doubted they could see us.

I looked off into the distance and saw something most peculiar I saw a giant thing of darkness coming towards us. Chaos then her smile faded and she said, "Nyx approaches."

Then the giant shadow appeared right in front of us and Nyx the primordial god of Darkness appeared before us. She said, "Hello mother it appears that you are on the wrong side here."

Chaos laughed and said, "No I'm on the winning side."

She then looked to me as if this was the first time she had noticed me and said, "Why Orion your still alive?"

"I'm looking better than you obviously. But if you didn't know I was alive why did you come here?"

She snorted and said, "Why would I tell you?"

"Well I was just going to say if your going to see Tartrus tell him that you two both might as well come up here and fight me because alone you really don't stand a chance!"

This seem to really piss of Nyx because she looked at her mother and said, "You choose this idiot over us none of us ever were good enough for you, you stupid bitch."

For some reason I felt very protective of Chaos so I yelled and charged Nyx. I tried to run her through with my Chaos blade but she already had her weapon in hand and ready to fight. Her blade was long and really dark I recognized it to be Stygian iron the same kind of metal Caitlin and all children of Hades/Pluto use.

I struck and struck against her over and over again but, she just kept dodging and parrying she was so fast. Finally I struck at her face and got a good slash it wasn't much but I could tell it really hurt her because it probably absorbed a little bit of her essence.

I laughed like a maniac and said, "Yes a present from your mother maybe you should've been nicer to her!"

She looked pissed she tried to decapitate my head and I blocked and parried and got another good slash across her lower body this time. She was just getting angrier which was causing her to continue to mess up. Finally after I had struck her a few times and she was wearing down she noticed that I had not even broken a sweat yet. She yelled and as fast a lightning attempted to Impale me.

I decided I would let her and to her great surprise and horror the blade harmlessly bounce off my body. She roared mostly because her blade was broken and she knew she was screwed I said, "Did you seriously think we came all this way to go to the underworld just to have a tea party with lord Pluto,"

She stood there and shock and said, "You dipped in the Styx? 

I nodded and she was just about to disappear in her golden light but I reached out and impaled her this time. I could feel the blade absorb her immortal essence and after a minute maybe two Nyx was gone.

Chaos came up to me and hugged me and said, "Congratulations one Primordial god down 11 to go!"

I smiled at her and said, "Is it time for me to return to my family?"

She nodded and said, "But do not worry I will be seeing you very soon!"

I asked her, "How will I get to my family?"

She then said, "Do not worry child I will teleport you there on my way back to the void!"

With that we teleported. I felt like we were traveling a million miles per hour she must be doing a different means of transport because it was not like this the first time.

When I finally felt we had stopped I looked around to see that I was on Olympus I don't know how I knew this but I could tell mostly because I was right outside this huge door that had the symbol of Olympus on it.

I thought you know what this is my time to look like a total bad ass so I decided to turn on my arm before I walked in.

I opened the doors to see a bunch of people staring at me among these people were all the gods, Percy, Reyna, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bailey, Annabeth and then of course the girl who was running at me was Caitlin.

She ran to me and jumped into my arms and I whispered I love you into her ear and then put her on the ground. The gods had there weapons drawn so I decided to go ahead and take out mine just in case. Lord Jupiter then said, "Identify yourself!"

I then told my armor to get off me and there I stood without my armor there were gasp around the room.

Lord Jupiter then asked, "Where have you been?"

I then said, "It appears we have a lot to talk about."

Lord Jupiter then said, "Well then tell us your story."

"I've been told to keep most of my story to myself."

Lord Jupiter did not take this as well as I hoped he then said in a very I'm pissed off tone, "And who in the Tarturus name told you that?"

Then Chaos Appeared in a giant black explosion in the middle of the throne room. Chaos then said, "I did Lord Jupiter.

All the gods looked very stunned to see her standing there Lord Jupiter then said, "Chaos is that you?"

Chaos smiled and said, "Yes it is me and do not worry me and my young warrior here are on your side."

Everyone seemed to be relieved by this she did then say, "I've told my warrior not to tell you and the other gods about his travels in my domain. But he can tell you about his travels on Earth."

She gestured for me to start talking so I told them my story. I told them how I dipped in the Styx and had fought and defeated Nyx. Everyone's jaws dropped especially Percy's but Chaos was an exceptions. When I took out my blade and told them that Nyx would no longer be a problem I thought everyone was trying to catch flies or something.

Lord Jupiter then stood up and said, "You will surrender yourself and your weapons into the hands of the gods."

Chaos then stepped forward and yelled, "He will not I promise you that this boys allegiance lies with you all and that he will do you know harm but we have gone through to much trouble just to surrender what we have worked so hard for."

Jupiter then bellowed, "I am the king of gods and he will do as I say."

Chaos yelled back, "He will not this boy now has more power than the majority of the gods in here and if you so much as touch a hair on this boys head I will bring Olympus crumbling. Now I swear on the River Styx one last time that we are on your side if you ask this boy to surrender himself in any way then I will go join my children in battle and then what chance would you have?"

Jupiter visibly gulped and then said, "Fine the boy may keep his weapons as long as he swear his allegiance on the Styx."

I then stepped forward and said, "I Orion Theseus O'Connor swear my allegiance to the gods."

Everyone sighed at this and then Lord Jupiter smiled and said, "I meant no harm I just had to make sure."

I was about to laugh and say yeah right you would've roasted me if Chaos had not been watching out for me.

Chaos knew the same thing and then said as she disappeared , "I will not fight in the war but this child has my blessing and he is by far the most powerful demigod to ever live he will help you win this fight!"

**(A/N) I thought this was a pretty good chapter I liked it lots of detail. I'm now above 40,000 words to so yay! Please review people I know I lot of people are reading but at least I hope you are Enjoying!**


	12. The Battle for Atlantis

**(A/N) Just so you'll know I will only be updating on Sundays unless of course I have no homework during the weeks in that case I will update. So anyways please review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 Battle for Atlantis**

_Orion's point of view_

Lord Jupiter stood on his throne thinking heavily on the situation. I know It was more like he was deciding what to do with the two camps. We were all watching him very intently, I felt sorry for the king of the gods he has all the pressure in the world seemed to dawn on this decision. Finally Lord Jupiter had made a decision

Lord Jupiter said, "I've come to a decision. I have decided in the interest of peace that we will be splitting the camps back up and erasing your memories."

Jason was the first to protest, "No I lost Thalia all those years ago then I just got her back."

Then Percy said, "I only have one sibling as well as Jason and since I was technically I'm the leader of Camp Half Blood besides Chiron and Dionysus. I will extend me hand in peace to the Roman Camp. And I swear on the River Styx that no harm will come to them when we meet in battle to fight the Giants."

Everyone gasped as the thunder in the back ground went off. Then Jason said, "I extend my hand to all Greek demigods in peace as Praetor of the First Legion."

The gods all seem to contemplate this before Lord Jupiter said. "If both camps will agree to peace and unify then we will allow you'll to be one. But Before we decided where to put all of the siblings as Jason is Praetor and he has Thalia that he will want to be with. Then there is Mr. Jackson and O'Connor who want to be together. Now this is whats going to happen you all will meet on middle ground in Kansas it is about half way between both camps. For now Bailey ad Caitlin Collins shall go to Camp Rome."

We all agreed on that accept for Nico who protested, "But then I've lost both of my sisters they are the only family I have left."

Lord Pluto looked sorry for Nico but said nothing after much arguing and discussing they decided that for this week they would be aloud to shadow travel back and forth to see him.

Finally the decisions had been made and it was time to go home. Thalia and Jason hugged each other and said there goodbyes. Same with Caitlin and Bailey for Nico. For some reason we were all very cautious something told me that the gods were still deciding if they would erase our memories.

Me and Percy came up and hugged each other he told me how proud he was of me and he would see me soon. Now that me and Percy have both dipped in the Styx I felt a connection that wasn't there before.

Lastly I said goodbye to my father he wanted to talk about my new powers and Chaos but, I told him now was not the time. I gave him a hug and walked over to where Jason, Bailey, Reyna and Caitlin were. I walked over grabbed Caitlin and kissed her and told her it was time go. She grabbed my hand smiled and we shadow traveled back to Camp Rome.

It had been a few days since we had gotten back from Olympus and my quest. I told Lupa about the quest and about Chaos she seemed to be very cautious around me now. I had been hanging out with Caitlin for most of my time at Camp. But of course I still hang out with Bailey and Reyna. I had actually become pretty good friends with Jason over the past few days he seems to be the only guy at camp that isn't afraid of me but wants to be my friends. Some of my friends that I had made still hung out with me like Josh Ripple and Ian Brock, Sophie and Alvaro kind of kept there distance but at least they tried to act nice unlike some of the others. At nights I train with Chaos I've really started to develop my power I can control some of the Earth now. Earthquakes come at and ease now. I can actually spar with Chaos now and not get completely destroyed. Life doesn't seem to be to bad right now even though there is a war coming I think that we are ready to fight it.

I was going to see Caitlin when a iris message popped in front of me. In the iris message was Percy. I hadn't talked to him since I had left Olympus. He had a grave look on his face.

Percy said, "How are you little bro?"

I looked at him and smiled and said, "Pretty good why whats up?"

His face darkened really deep and said, "Its Oceanus he has returned to fighting father at war I figured me and you should go and tip the odds in his favor,"

I smiled at him and said, "You are just itching to fight aren't you?"

"I just want to see what Oceanus is going to do when he finds out hes going to have to fight two children of the sea and they have both dipped in the Styx."

I smiled mischievously at my brother and said, "He is going to shit himself when he sees both of us coming."

"Do you know where Atlantis is?"

"No I don't suppose you could have Nico shadow travel you over here so he can see Caitlin and Bailey while hes here could you?"

"I bet you I could that's a pretty good idea I'll let him know the plan and I will have him shadow travel me over there."

I told my brother goodbye and that I would see him later. As soon as the Iris message hung up or disappeared however you would like to phrase it, I went to Caitlin's cabin to tell her the news.

When I got to her cabin I felt something was off first off the door was open. Second of all there wasn't a sound coming from the cabin. I walked in to hear some faint sobbing noises. It was coming from Caitlin's bedroom. I walked into see Caitlin crying with Bailey I immediately thought I should back out and give them there space but then Caitlin looked up at me and she got up and gave me a flying tackle hug.

We layed there on her bed for a few minutes while she sat there crying in my shoulder Bailey had almost immediately stopped crying. I asked her, "Whats wrong?"

Bailey looked down at the floor and said, "We were talking about Gwen. I guess the stress of her death never really hit her until now I never got to know her so its kind of sad but, its hard to miss someone you didn't know."

I understood that I mean if you never met someone and you lost them sure its sad but not as sad as losing someone you actually knew. I tried to comfort Caitlin and told her that Nico was coming in to say hello and that I was going out with Percy for the night.

I felt bad for lying but I didn't want her to worry about me. I decided I would tell Bailey just in case something went wrong I was going to write her a letter and leave it with Bailey. Bailey these past few days had become my best friend which was good I've never had a best friend Caitlin was all I ever really had.

I confronted Bailey while Caitlin went to the bathroom to fix herself up I said, "Listen I didn't want Caitlin to worry I'm going to Atlantis tonight with Percy to fight Oceanus. Our father is holding out but we want to be able to tip the odds in his favor and give him a hand. I'm going to write a letter to Caitlin and if anything happens to me I want you to give it to her."

I was walking away as she called out to me and said, "Hey seaweed brain?"

I looked back at her and said, "Yeah?"

"Be careful"

I smiled at her, "I will I promise with luck I will be back with you and Caitlin tomorrow."

I walked to my cabin to right my letter and prayed to gods that I would be safe on this mission.

I finally finished the letter it had been at least 3 hours I had just finished it when Chaos popped into my cabin. I got down and bowed before her. Its not that she wants me to bow but I know its a sign of major respect.

Chaos smiled and said, "Rise my child."

I rose up and asked, "Is there something I can help you with my lady?"

"No I just thought I would come by and wish you luck with the help against your father. Your Chaos blade should easily match whatever Oceanus has."

"Thank you my lady."

"Now do you have any questions about Oceanus before you meet him in battle."

"Actually just one. How is Oceanus a primordial god and a titan?"

"A good question my boy Oceanus was one of my children but when the titans rose to power he sided with them over the primordial so he is considered both! But, I must go I merely came to wish you luck."

"Thank you my lady but if you don't mind I have one last request?"

"Please my boy anything?"

"If I die and in the battle for Atlantis please save Caitlin I'm begging you if I die keep her safe?"

"Anything for you my boy." With that she disappeared into a black explosion.

I took a deep breath and breathe out. I did this for 2 reasons one that could be the last time I see Lady Chaos. Two Percy and Nico had arrived.

First thing I did was give my brother hug and then gave Nico a handshake. I asked Percy, "Does Nico know everything?"

Percy nodded and I said, "Good I might need someone to watch out for Caitlin if anything bad goes down."

Nico shifted uncomfortably and said, "It seems like you and Percy will easily dominate Oceanus you have your Chaos blade and both of you have dipped in the Styx I don't see how Oceanus stands a chance?"

I nodded at him and said, "There is always that small chance and I want to be ready for it!"

Percy nodded and said, "Don't talk like that Oceanus won't even be ready for us."

I looked at my brother and said, "I don't know I just have a really bad feeling about this plus Kevin is still out there and we haven't heard from him or most of the Mars cabin. But I'm worried that someone else could still be a spy and could've linked the information to Oceanus."

"Don't worry about it bro we will be there and back before you know it."

I nodded and then turned to Nico and said, "Give this to Bailey when the time comes she will know what to do with it!"

He nodded and grabbed the letter from my hand and stuck it in his pocket. I looked toward my brother and he agreed with me and said its time. We first went to Lupas office so I could tell her that I would be going off to battle and aiding my father. She nodded at this and told us may the fathers of Rome guide us.

Finally we reached the Ocean and we said our goodbyes to Nico and Percy's hiccopampi arrived. He reminded me of his adventures with rainbow and I nodded he motioned me towards a different one I got on his back and he greeted me _Hello Lords _I was confused why he called me lord so I decided to just go with it and smile.

We traveled for what felt like days but was only a couple of hours before Percy said here we are. At first glance I didn't see it but then I stared off into it and I noticed a beautiful city before us. It looked liked it had been here for millions of years which it had been there for a long time just not that long. Somehow the architecture still looked modern and everything looked state of the art I was in awe.

My brother elbowed me and brought me back into reality he said, "I don't see a battle going-"

Just then an explosion went off in the distance I guess we got here either just in time or just to late. We swam over there at full speed to see hundreds of merman dead. As well as shark men and some kind of snake thing. But in the midst of it all our father stood battling Oceanus we noticed that off into the distance that there were more battles going on.

We swam to our father and landing on both sides of him weapons drawn. My father drew back twirled his trident and looked at Oceanus and said, "You have lost my sons have arrived you don't stand a chance surrender now or die."

Oceanus laughed at this and yelled, "You fool you can't kill an immortal."

I laughed at this and said, "They've kept you out of the loop man I've already killed Nyx your just next on my list."

Oceanus roared and yelled, "YOU LIE"

Just then another hundred or so shark men came into the battle then on our side some tired looking merman swam towards them. My father looked at us and said, "My boys help my people win the battle then you may come back and help me."

We nodded and everybody charged I took out the lion and started ripping shark men to shreds. My blade had become a deadly arc of Chaos everything that got in my path was completely destroyed. It took me several minutes before Percy yelled over to me and said, "Go help Poseidon he needs you I can help them finish with this!"

I shot forward through the water willing the currents to move me faster. I shot so fast I was next to my father in seconds it was just in time to because my father was looking tired. I drew my Chaos blade and yelled to my father, "Take a rest I will hold him off."

He seemed to almost collapse and I charged Oceanus. I tried to fight with speed but Oceanus was so strong he was just countering me so fast I didn't think I was possibly going to win. We parried and attacked each other for several minutes before he said, "Don't worry young Orion I will take good care of your girlfriend!" With that I got so pissed I tried to advance on him and I cut him across the face but it wasn't enough because he swung at me so hard the blade fell out of my hands. He roared in triumph and put the sword to my throat.

Oceanus said, "My boy you have lost you can say hello to Chaos for me." As he was swinging his sword down I saw my sword at the corner my eyes so I drew a big black wall in front of me one my Chaos powers Oceanus ran for my sword. You know I didn't think that would actually work. I also don't know if that actually hurt or if he was really pissed off now but either way I dove for my sword and just as Oceanus was about impale me with his trident I Created a small underwater earthquake and I suppose Oceanus was just not ready for it because as he fell into me I thrusted my sword straight up.

Everything around me exploded I felt my blade gain his immortal essence. I knew that he had been defeated. I held up my sword in triumph.

My father walked up to me in awe there was complete silence until Percy reached us he ran to me and gave me a bear hug. Then my father came to his senses and gave me a hug to, He then said, "I'm so proud of you the threat to the see has been here for a long time and now it is finally upheld." My father to picked up Oceanus trident and his own and threw Oceanus trident and shot it with his own. It exploded like a nuclear bomb luckily my father had thrown it pretty far.

My father then said, "We must celebrate where is your brother Tyson?"

Right on cue Tyson comes barreling around the corner with maybe 15 other cyclops. My father then asked, "Son as happy as I am to see you alive where is the rest of your army?"

Tyson then looked down at the ground and said, "Sorry daddy the rest of the merman have all been taken to the infirmary and these are all the cyclops that I have left."

I knew that Tyson was trying not to cry my father then said, "Its okay my son we will honor all of them with memorials and other such things."

Just then an Iris message popped up it was Jason he was yelling as explosions were going off in the background he yelled, "Percy Orion what in the Pluto's name are you'll doing?"

I was completely taken aback by this and asked, "Jason whats going on?"

Just then a large explosion happened right in front of the Iris message and the message disappeared. I looked at where the message had been in shock then I turned toward my father and asked, "Can you teleport us there?"

My father looked down at the ground and said, "No the fight with Oceanus has drained me thankfully not to much damage to the city was done but you must go now if you are going to help your friends."

I looked at my brother and he nodded just then we jumped out into the water as fast as we could.

It felt like an eternity to get from Atlantis to California I was starting to think we were never going to get there when Percy said, "We're here."

We surfaced and through the fog or most likely smoke because it smelled I saw Camp Rome or what was left of it. I walked on the island where my home was and everything was in ruins. We walked to the middle where there were probably 50 dead demigods. The cabins were all in ruins except for 3 the Neptune Jupiter and Pluto I don't understand it? Then a hell hound rushed forward and I took out my lion and cut him straight in half. I suppose there were still a few strays that we should keep an eye out for.

Me and Percy walked around for a good two hours to see if we could find any survivors. Among the dead I had found one of my Only friends Josh Ripple son of Vulcan had a giant sword threw his chest. I closed his eyes for him hoping that he would rest in peace. I felt bad he was my friends but I never really got to know him that well. I walked around a little bit longer before I saw two of my good friends who both had bows pointing at me. In front of me was Sophie Pry head councilor of the Apollo cabin and Ian Brock one of her siblings and my friend. As soon as they realized it was me they dropped there bows and rushed forward to greet me.

Sophie asked, "Orion where were you everyone was looking for you when the fight started but then Lupa said that you were on a errand for your father I hope is one important."

I nodded and said, "It was I successfully killed Oceanus."

Both of there jaws dropped and I asked, "What happened here?"

Ian started explaining, "We were all doing our regular activities and then there was a loud boom that came from the front entrance where our protective boundaries start and then monsters started flying through we layed waste to most of them. But then Porphryion came in with 3 other giants and layed waste to us Jason tried to fight him but he didn't hold out luckily Nico shadow traveled him away at the last possible second. Me and my brother Ian were hiding and were picking off monsters still."

I nodded and said, "I will try and make contact with the others you guys walk around and see if you can find any other survivors."

I walked to my cabin and went to the fountain I took a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it into the fountain and said, "Oh Iris Goddess of rainbows please accept my offering and show me Jason Grace son of Jupiter?"

The water shimmered and then it showed Jason Grace sitting around a table talking with a bunch of people. Annabeth one of the people in the room was the first to notice me and yelled, "Percy! Orion!"

Me and Percy both smiled at this as everyone gasped to see us still alive. Chiron stepped forward and said, "Percy, Orion where are you two?"

Percy told Chiron, "We are at Camp Rome we got Jason's message and got here as fast as we could clearly to late but we found 2 survivors children of Apollo."

Jason nodded at this and yelled/asked, "Where were you guys we got our asses kicked out there plus we lost a lot of people."

I looked at the floor and said, "We were going to help our father with the fight against Oceanus."

He lightened up at that and asked, "How did it go."

I lightly smiled at this and said, "I killed him with my Chaos blade there is only one god of the Oceans now."

Everyone gasped at this and I smiled and asked, "Who is still alive?"

Jason went on to name maybe 20 people among these people were Caitlin, Bailey, Nico, Alvaro, and Reyna."

Percy then asked, "I can assume that someone sent you'll help to get you all to Camp Half Blood."

Jason then said, "Yes your father sent some transportation to take us here we are very grateful for Lord Neptune's help."

Just then Percy turned toward Nico and asked, "Do you think that you Caitlin and Bailey can come and pick up the four of us and take us to Camp Half Blood."

Nico groaned but nodded and ran off to go get Caitlin and Bailey. Chiron said, "We will continue this conversation once you arrive."

We nodded and waved our hands threw the mist.

It took maybe and hour for Caitlin Bailey and Nico to get to us. As soon as Caitlin saw me she ran up to me and gave me a big hug same with Bailey I knew they were both happy to see me. I was happy to see them to I just wish is was under better circumstances. They easily transported us back to Camp Half Blood and then of Course Ian and Sophie who had never shadow traveled threw up as we laughed at them!

We walked over to the big house to see Lupa and Chiron sitting on the Porch with Lord Bacchus. As soon as Chiron saw all of us he said that the meeting was going to be held tomorrow and that we should get some rest.

So I kissed Caitlin Goodnight and gave Bailey a hug we decided that we didn't want to wake anybody at this point so we just went straight to the Poseidon cabin. As soon as I got there Lady Chaos was waiting there for me and Percy. We both bowed before her and she smiled.

Lady Chaos said, "Rise Children of the sea." We stood up and I smiled at her, "I'm very proud of you Orion you did a good job fighting Oceanus."

I asked, "Are you here to retrieve Oceanus?"

"Yes my friend I will retrieve him and leave you be for the night."

I handed Lady Chaos her sword and she muttered something and she glowed a little bit. The glow died down and she handed me my sword and said her goodbye.

Me and Percy layed down on the beds right next to each other gave each other a hug and said our good nights. I layed there for what felt like hours but might have been only a few minutes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep my last thought was. I thought I heard a voice in my head and it sounded like Brandon's?

**(A/N) So here is a big question if you don't remember Brandon look back in the first chapter but is he alive? Pretty long chapter for the most part I thought it was pretty good lots of action the story is almost over there were will be maybe 3 or 4 chapters I want to get it to 60,000 words and maybe 20 reviews would be good. By the way The Lion is his original sword that his father gave him so until next Sunday please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. The Battle for Camp Half Blood

**(A/N) Sorry that this chapter took so long but now that it is finally here the shit is going to go down in this chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 13 The battle for camp half blood**

Percy, Reyna, Nico, Jason, Caitlin and Bailey were all training on this fine Saturday morning it was such a beautiful day it had been 2 weeks since we all arrived at camp half blood. The death of our siblings has left a shock on all of us and has lighten a fire in all of us when the giants attack next we will be ready. The roman kids including myself all seemed to be dealing with it pretty well even though Lupa probably told them not to show weakness. Lupa kind of almost considered me Greek I suppose but It doesn't matter to me as long as I have my friends.

Bailey and I are as close as ever and I don't have Percy to myself any more since he spends a lot of time with Annabeth. Well as for me and Caitlin we are close but I can't help myself thinking that something is wrong or something is about to go wrong. So I decided to approach her after practice.

It was a long day of practice thinking about what I was going to say to Caitlin then it was over and I called her out and said, "Hey Caitlin do you want to go for a walk around camp?"

She smiled that same beautiful smile she always give me and said, "Sure!"

We walked in silence for a few minutes and I asked Caitlin, "Hey whats up you've been very distant recently?"

Her smile faded and she said, "Its just why didn't you tell me that you were going to fight Oceanus why didn't you tell me that you were risking your life again to save someone else?"

She looked like she was going to cry, "Please Caitlin I knew you were grieving I didn't want you to get anymore hurt than you already were!"

"But you told Bailey over me!"

"I only told her because I needed someone to take care of you when I was gone I care about you way to much to leave you behind in this world."

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug I hadn't realized that we were right by the pond. It was such a beautiful day not as beautiful as Caitlin though she was my whole world I don't know if I could live without her!

We sat there for what felt like years but finally she stopped crying and she pushed me away to look at me, "Orion you cannot just leave when you care to do so you have to tell me these things."

I nodded my head and said, "I swear to you that I have and never will lie to you and from now on I will tell you truthfully where I am going."

She smiled at me took my hand and we decided to skip the rest of our training that day to be together. It was a good idea we both needed this stress lifter we hadn't done this since Brandon died or my mom I still cry myself to sleep at night but not in front of anyone Lupa if taught me anything was to hide my emotions.

It was now about 7:30 and we decided we would go to the campfire to say hello to our other friends. When we got there it was loud and rowdy singing there silly campfire songs we joined them Percy and Jason came up to me and started to talking.

Jason said, "Listen we think that since they took out Camp Rome there next target is Camp Half Blood and that we should be on our toes for a surprise attack!"

Percy said, "I hope you had a good relaxing day today brother because tomorrow or the next day shit may be hitting the fan!"

I said, "Okay so what are we going to do are we just going to assign a cabin or so a night to watch over the fleece that way we can guard or deflect any oncoming attacks. Let me and Percy take it tonight Lady Chaos will be coming in for a chat and we don't need that much sleep anyways."

Jason and Percy seemed to agree to that so we all went off towards our respective cabins. I ran into Caitlin, Bailey and Nico having a moment so I decided I would let them do this in peace and went to my cabin with Percy. Once Percy and I got to our Cabin we grabbed a few things to do while we sat out there we took our weapons and said once lady Chaos leaves we can train all night and then go to bed at like 6 and wake up at 10.

We sat out there for maybe an hour before Lady Chaos arrived right outside the border. We went before her and bowed. She said, "Rise children of the sea."

Chaos said, "First Orion I would like to congratulate you and Perseus on your great successes on beating Oceanus. Second I have grave news my spy on this inside has told me that they plan to attack the camp tomorrow at high noon. Lastly and most importantly Porphyrion will be leading this attack. I have contacted Lord Jupiter he will be the only god here to assist you."

That sounded like good news we would have Lord Jupiter between myself and the other kids of the big three he is going to get completely murdered. I said, "Thank you My Lady for helping us so much here I don't know if we would've lasted if they would've actually surprised us."

Lady Chaos smiled and then said, "Perseus I would like you and your brother to go to the Ocean until morning and rest be fully charged for the battle tomorrow there will be many losses. That is all Orion be careful my young friend and don't let the sting of love kill you." With that the black explosion went off and she disappeared.

Once she was gone me and Percy were shocked we didn't know what to take of Lady Chaos advice. We shook it off and went to go talk to Chiron.

We told Chiron pretty much everything Lady Chaos had told me. He told us just to go the the Ocean rest and to be back here by 10. I told him to tell Caitlin that I would be back that we had only gone to the sea to rest since I didn't want to wake her from her sleep.

It took us a couple of hours to get to the Ocean by foot with a few close calls of monsters I was surprised we didn't see more though and that it took us so long to get there it felt like the Earth was trying to slow us down. I knew this to be the work of Gaea.

Once we got to the Ocean we immediately went under without worrying about anything else. We rested for hours feeling our powers get to there full potential. We swam for hours communicating with the animals of the sea we trained a little on our underwater power. It felt good being in our own domain and knowing that we don't have to be able to worry about the titans forces. Now that Oceanus was dead our father made Thalassa and Pontus gods of the deep sea so that he could keep them happy. The ocean always seemed much more calm now. Finally it was 6 and we knew it was time to start heading back so that way we could get back a little early just in case.

This time we noticed there were quite a few more monsters this time on our way back and that the Earth did not try to slow us down and we hadn't figured out if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Once we arrived at Camp Half Blood everyone was in full gear preparing for battle once we had gotten like a mile from Camp we could already see traps everywhere. I knew that there was a good chance that we would lose this battle and that all of us could be laid a waste to. But something told me that we would win the battle but at a major cost.

We walked into our cabin to see all of the children of the big 3 plus Annabeth and Reyna awaiting for us. I walked in and smiled at my friends and said, "Is this our elite group of bad asses?"

Everyone smiled at this and laughed. Among the people Jason, Thalia, Nico, Bailey, Caitlin, Reyna, Annabeth and of course me and Percy.

Jason came forward and said, "Lupa and Chiron told us to wait for you guys here that we would be a elite group that would fight together against the big monsters and maybe a giant or two. My father said he would arrive the moment the battle started and he would have all the Olympians on stand by just in case the Giants pulled a fast one and summoned the rest of there immortal friends."

I looked at everyone and said, "Well if this is our elite group then I guess the Giants are screwed aren't they. Jason, Annabeth should we be worrying about any demi titans joining the battle."

They both thought on this for a moment Annabeth said, "No I don't think that we should be worrying about any titan spawns I haven't heard of any!"

Jason said the same but then Caitlin said, "No wait there is a powerful son of Hyperion there we have to stop him his name was something like Adrian I don't remember his last name though."

I smiled at Caitlin said, "Thank you so we know we have to deal with at least one maybe more!"

I looked over at the clock and said, "Lets meet back here at 11:30 its 10 now that gives you'll an hour and half to rest and be ready for the fight we cannot lose Camp Half Blood but if we do and we get separated our rendezvous point is on Olympus this time."

Everyone nodded there heads and walked off in there separate directions. Caitlin stuck around and talked with me a little bit before she went off to her cabin with Bailey. Percy and I went around and surveyed the camp we looked at our offenses and defenses one major advantage we have is we could all fall back to the lake and Percy and I could lay waste to about every monster in Manhattan not to mention we will have a subtle amount of Earth on our side. We walked around for an hour and realized a few things. One we don't have leadership among the Roman demigods. Two we don't know any of the Roman demigods so went to go find Jason.

I felt bad because we walked in on a moment with Jason and Thalia not like a love one but a brother and sister one for you nasty minds out there. I asked Jason, "Can you come and help us establish leadership to your Roman half bloods?"

He nodded and went off. He said, "First Alvaro son of Mercury can lead his siblings. Bobby Ripple Son of Vulcan and Josh Ripples twin brother can lead his 2 brothers. Then Hazel Daughter of Ceres can just go off with her Greek siblings because its just her and one other. Same with the others just let them pair up with there Greek siblings so they can fight together."

We nodded and by the time we told the kids there jobs it was 11:30. We made our way back to Cabin. Unofficially me Jason and Percy were the leaders as far as half bloods. The three of us decided with Nico and the others we would be a unstoppable force. When we got back to the Cabin everybody was waiting for us. We walked in and I decided to give the motivational speech this time.

I said, "I know that this has been a rough couple of years for some of you. We've lost siblings, family friends lovers. Today we fight for them, we fight for the gods, we fight for everything we believe in, we fight for the people that sacrificed there lives selflessly in the titan war, we fight for Olympus the gods and our parents, we fight for the people we love and most importantly as you guys know are my friends and even my best friends and all of you guys are like family so most importantly we fight for each other."

Everyone cheered at that and at that moment the warning bells went off the battle was about to begin.

We charged out towards the boundaries. Standing there was Lord Jupiter he stared off into the distance but we couldn't see what he was looking at until we got to the top of the hill. Marching towards us were thousands of monsters. Among these monsters the drakon, the sow, The minotaur and dozens of other powerful monsters.

Everyone quivered in fear I quickly made a rainbow and contacted my father. He looked very distressed and I snapped him out of it and said, "Dad I need you to hold the Ocean and the ground I'm about to make the most powerful Earthquake in history here and I need you to control it and make sure I don't kill any mortals!"

My father looked at me in shock and said, "My son I will do my best!"

I closed out the iris message and yelled to everybody, "Back up and retreat I will handle them."

All of the half bloods including my elite group stared at me like I had lost it but I nodded towards Jason and Percy and the knew that I had a plan. They started yelling at people to back up. Even Lord Jupiter came up to me and said, "I hope you know what you are doing." I nodded at him and charged off towards the monsters I met them and they all stopped and stared at me. Porphyrion was nowhere in sight. The monsters started to charge me and I yelled the loudest I've ever yelled and I felt a pull in the tug of my gut that was never more painful then now. Then a earthquake of the magnitude I had never summoned before came out a whole in the middle of the Earth appeared and many of the powerful monsters fell straight down to Tartrus.

The whole closed I'm guessing to do my father and the rest of the monsters that had survived which were still a couple of thousand but at least I killed a lot of the powerful ones. They all stared at me and they all were given me a look that said you just killed our leaders you basterd then they all charged forward but then I heard Jason and Percy yell, "FOR OLYMPUS"

Then the rest of our demigod forces came down upon them and layed waste to the monsters. I thought this was way to easy but I had to open up my big mouth because In the distance I saw Porphyrion arrive with a army of demigods behind him. I had no Idea what we were going to do there were easily one hundred demigods behind him. Undoubtedly the survivors of the Titan War and maybe a few more. They all started to charge and I yelled to my companions enemy demigods coming our way the fighters all stopped and stared as one hundred plus demigods charged forward.

I looked out there to see Kevin and his Mars cabin buddies. Plus I recognized the boy leading the demigods Adrian son of Hyperion. I saw Lord Jupiter draw his Master Bolt and I saw Porphyrion draw his spear and then the two super beings charged each other. There clash echoed for miles around I yelled to Jason, "Give your father a few minutes and then we will go join him lets take down the numbers of this demigod army." He nodded and the battle continued. I tried not to kill any demigods I think I may have killed a few but I knocked unconscious at least 10.

I knew if I didn't take down there leader they would just keep fighting I started surveying the field for him and there I saw him Nico and Bailey both were trying to fight him. I charged over there and gently pushed Nico out of the way. I parried and dodged multiple attacks of Adrian son Hyperion's. Finally he made the mistake when I cut him across the leg. He charged forward and I kicked him in the chest and took my sword down in a deadly arc and brutally killed him.

Nico and Bailey smiled at me but they looked a little scared of me so I ran off. There numbers were depleting but so were some of ours I saw all of elite group alive except wait a seconds where was Caitlin. I slashed a demigod across the chess and sped off to go and find her.

I ran around running into a lot of monsters but I simply destroyed them with Lion. I saw Bailey strike down 2 monsters in one blow with her spear. I yelled to her, "Have you seen Caitlin?"

She shook her head and a few hell hounds charged her and she ran forward to meet them. I continued to survey the battlefield it seemed our forces were holding but we were losing people fast I saw Alvaro get torn apart by 3 gorgons that hurt but I couldn't dwell on that right now. I saw the unconscious body of Sophie but one of her siblings was dragging her away. I ran around a little longer then I ran into camp to look for her. Some of the cabins had been burnt down due to flaming arrows. I ran to her cabin and she was no where to be found but then a thought occurred to me what if she went to my cabin I ran to my cabin and to my horror she was in there with Kevin.

I walked in as quietly as possible and heard Kevin talk, "I bet your still a virgin I bet Orion never had the balls to do the dirty with a beauty like you." his friends laughed and I was getting very angry. I walked in and Kevin froze and the rest of his friends did two. There was about four of them in all and three of them decided it would be smart to charge me. I made quick work of them.

I looked to Kevin and he had a sword and Caitlin's throat. I knew he had me and he knew it to.

He said, "I could kill her you know sure I would die but you would be to grief to continue the fight."

I looked at him and said, "Kill me instead I will tell you where my weak point is just let her go!"

he smiled and said, "I could do that, but then I wouldn't get to see you fall apart."

He then said, "Any last words Caitlin?"

She said, "Orion I love you!"

I yelled "NO" As Kevin slit her throat open she fell to the ground.

I screamed and charged Kevin I guess I surprised him because in one foul blow I decapitated him In anger I slashed him three times across the body as it fell to pieces. His head rolled across my cabin. I ran to Caitlin and there were tears in her eyes but for the moment she was still alive. She said, "Orion I will always love you." then her eyes got very distant and said, "Gwen its so pretty here." Then her eyes rolled back into her eyes

I screamed in pain and then looked to see the battle was still going and they had just brought reinforcements I knew I had to continue this battle for Caitlin these bastards killed her and I will not let them get away with this. I yelled in fury and went back to battle with angry tears in my eyes.

_Caitlin's point of view in her final moments_

**Just so you know this will be when Orion finishes his speech.**

I saw Orion run off into the battlefield to take down more powerful monsters that boy needs to learn to not be so self sacrificing. After he layed waste to some of the monsters he ran off to fight a little more I charged into battle with Bailey and Nico and decided that we would all fight back to back so we could have the powers of death on our side. We took down monster after monster after finally after we killed all the monsters I told Nico that I was going to look for Orion. I looked around everywhere for him but I couldn't find him. I did see Lord Jupiter and Porphyrion duking it out but I wasn't worried about the king of the gods so I ran back to the cabins to see if he went back to get something. I ran through the camp to notice that lots of the cabins had burned to the ground. I went to his cabin and looked around I didn't see him. I looked around the cabin a little bit I saw a picture of me him and Brandon when we were on vacation I was just about to leave but then I saw an envelope on his desk it had my name on it so I decided to read it.

**Caitlin,**

**If your reading this this means that I died during the battle with Oceanus. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to worry. First tell my brother if he survived that I loved him. Then tell Bailey that I thought of her as my best friend. But most importantly never forget that I loved you. No matter what I love you till my last breath. Know that I've always loved you. You had my heart since day one. And know whether I go to Isles of the blessed the underworld or the Esylum or even the depths of Tartrus that I love you and my last thoughts were of you. Please do not forget this,**

**Love always and forever,**

**Orion.**

I smiled at this and then I saw Kevin at the door with about 6 other boys and I immediately knew that I had fallen into a trap somehow I'm not sure how but I know they did. Two of them rushed to take me I dodged and parried for a minute and I took them down with a great struggle but then Kevin came in and quick as lightning disarmed me. I knew I was two weak two summon the dead to my aid.

Kevin grabbed me by the cheek and said, "Awe did you miss me?"

I spit at him and said, "Why yes actually I did I liked watching Orion beat the shit out of you constantly."

He growled at this and slapped me across the face. But then his frown turned upside down and said, "I bet your still a virgin I bet Orion never had the balls to do the dirty with a beauty like you."

I spat at him and he slapped me again I had a horrible feeling that I was about to get raped. Then Orion stepped into the room and he took out the other 3 boys but then I felt Kevin pick me up and put a sword to my neck. Somehow I knew that I was going to die right here. Orion and Kevin talked it out and I felt Kevin grip tighten and he asked me, "Any last words Caitlin?"

I said, "Orion I love you!"

Then he cut me across the throat and I dropped to the floor I saw all of my favorite memories flash before my eyes and then I saw Kevin's head rolling on the floor and I felt Orion pick me up and say I love you. I said, "I love you Orion." Then I saw Gwen holding out her hand and then I saw the Esylum and said, "Gwen its so beautiful!"

_Orion's point of view_

I was how do I describe it some people would say my fury will kill me. I'm saying I'm about to go into ALL CAPS RAGE MODE. I charge into battle I saw 2 more giants with them another good thousand monsters appear. But then on our side I saw Lord Neptune and Lord Pluto appear and ready to fight these 2 giants with there weapons in hand. I yelled, "If you are losing siblings or you need time take your siblings back then fall back!"

Some people stared at me in awe I knew that I was radiating with black and blue power. I saw Bailey struggling with a few monsters and I yelled and charged forward into battle. I got to her and layed with waste to her monsters she smiled at me and said, "Thanks."

She must've seen the tears in my eyes because she gasped but before she said anything else I charge back off I saw my father fighting one of the giants and sprinted over there at full speed to assist him. When I got there the giant boom, "I am polybotes and you cannot kill me."

My father and I both looked like at each other and nodded we summoned a wave from the creek behind us and attempted to drowned him. It wasn't going so well so I jumped into the water that my father was holding him in and climbed up his and screamed then the ground came up and he fell then I climbed up to his neck and shoved my sword straight through it and the giant exploded as my blade absorbed his essence.

I nodded toward my father as I saw Nico, Bailey and Pluto take care of the other one. Then we all ran towards lord Jupiter to assist him Porphyrion backed up and yelled, "It does not matter enough blood has been spilled to summon my mistress. Just then the rest of the Olympians and there allies appeared and all the monsters disappeared. But as the Olympians appeared so did the giants. The giants all made a protective circle around there leader as he was chanting some kind of ritual and I knew that they were summoning Gaea. The Olympians all charged forward but I knew that it was to late. Just then a giant blast appeared and there stood Gaea. We all stared in horror as I knew the world as we knew it was about to go tumbling down.

Gaea said, "Thank you my children. Everyone welcome to the dawn of the 6th age."

We all froze in fear having no idea what to do. But then Lady Chaos appeared and yelled, "This is not over yet."

Gaea boomed, "Mother you will not interfere."

Chaos screamed, "everybody clear your minds."

I cleared my mind knowing that Chaos was taking us to her realm. Then a black explosion went off and we all appeared in the void.

Lord Jupiter came forward and said, "Chaos where have you taken us?"

Chaos said, "I have taken you to my domain it is the only safe place left do not worry I put protection on Olympus so that way they could not destroy your seats of power."

All the gods sighed at this and then I saw all my friends in the back of this giant room. I ran over towards them and said, "Well at least not all of us are dead."

I saw a bunch of survivors among them were Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Bailey, Clarisse Chris, Hazel, and a few other Greeks I did not recognize. Lupa and Chiron were both there as well. Lady Chaos said, "Welcome to my home you are welcome here as long as the world is being trashed by my idiotic daughter Gaea."

Then Lord Jupiter stepped forward and said, "We didn't need your help why did you interfere."

Chaos roared and I ran forward to stop her from killing Lord Jupiter. I said, "Lady Chaos please do not kill him if you must just kick him out but do not kill him."

Lady Chaos seemed calm a bit at this the other 12 Olympians remained silent. Chaos said, "Lord Jupiter you will treat me with respect in my own domain or I shall kill you and your Olympian fools without a second thought. You did not stand a chance against Gaea."

I said to Lady Chaos, "The rest of us are very grateful for saving us."

All the demigods behind me agreed. Chaos smiled, "Most gracious as always Orion."

I did a slight some what of a smile and nodded. Jupiter stepped forward and said, "So what do you have us do now that Gaea has risen?"

Chaos said, "There is only one thing you can do we will slowly take back each of your domains and then hope that the one person other than myself that is more powerful than Gaea will help you!"

"Who might that be?"

Chaos laughed and said, "The original father Uranus or some might know him as Ouranos!"

**(A/N) This was a long chapter I think it was the best one yet review please!**


	14. Aftershock

**(A/N) Okay so this is going to be one of the last chapters and I will only write a sequel if I get at least 20 reviews. So please review and sorry for taking so long to update! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14 After Shock**

Its been three weeks since Gaea has risen. Honestly its much worse than we expected. Gaea has laid waste to the human world, the U.S government has fallen the mist has broken. Mortals are running around getting picked off by the monsters that now carelessly roam the streets. Its to say Chaos its not reassuring that our only hope is to find Uranus or Oranos. Not to mention... I feel like I see Caitlin at every turn I have shut out my friends Bailey and Percy along with Lady Chaos. I know they are trying help I know but it was hard especially for Bailey and Nico. I can tell that Nico blames me for not being able to keep her safe. Part of me knows its true. Bailey says its not my fault but it kind of was. I should have killed Kevin after he forced kissed her. Its something that I will wonder and regret for the rest of my life.

I was sitting in my room thinking of old times no telling how long I had been sitting there. To explain a little Chaos made a very large house that she could house everyone but I already had my own room that was made out of like nothing so she kind of magically put all the other rooms around mine, but my room is bigger even bigger than Zeus. But you see now I really don't care what Zeus thinks Chaos is the only reason the world is not gone and my allegiance is with her. My thoughts were slowly drifting back to Caitlin but then there was a knock on my door.

I yelled at the door and said, "Go Away!"

there were a few seconds where no one answered so I drew my Chaos blade. But then I heard a voice says, "Orion let me in its bailey!"

I walked up to my door and hesitated but then I thought lets just see what she wants. I hit the button on the door and it slid open. There she stood with her dark brown hair and beautiful dark eyes just like Caitlin's...

She asked, "Can I come in?"

I wanted to slam the door shut to tell her to go away but she my only connection to Caitlin left now. So I nodded my head and she walked in and sat on my bed. She looked around observing my room she really was the first person to come into my room other than Lady Chaos when she checks up on me and make sure I had eaten. My room was pretty good size it had a queen size bed and a small flat screen TV. Some good TV did though now it only plays re runs. There was also a desk and a dresser full of clothes. On my desk there was a laptop and next to it was a picture of me and Caitlin. We looked so happy that was about two weeks before all this went to shit. Then on the other side was another picture of me my brother and my mom we were on a beach my moms favorite place in the world. I still think about her all the time I just try not to show to much emotion. After a few minutes of silence I realized Bailey was crying. I tried to comfort her but I knew that I couldn't help her. This was hard on all of us especially on her. We kind of like understood each other at this point. A few minutes later I was crying to and she ran into my arms and gave me a big hug. We sat there for what could've been hours but was most likely only a couple of minutes. I knew I had to say something.

I said, "Bailey look at me." She looked at me with those sad beautiful dark eyes, "I loved her with all my heart I did. I know you don't blame but it was partially my fault and I'm sorry." She was about to protest but I stopped her, "Bailey I owe your sister this I want you to stay safe I want you to be out of harms way you are the last connection I have to your sister. Train here with Chaos she will make you stronger you never know maybe she will take a liking to you and bless you. But its time that we start to move on like Romans. I will be the first to say I will never forget Caitlin."

She stood there for a moment and then kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thank you she loved you so much you know she died knowing that you loved her."

With that she walked out of the room. I sat there thinking about that kiss was that a friendly kiss? Was it a good-bye kiss? Was it a lets start over kiss? Was I just reading to much into it? What ever it was I hoped that me and Bailey would be seeing each other more she isn't Caitlin though no one can replace her Bailey and I both lost her maybe it would be comforting. I'm not sure but one thing I am for sure of was that I was going to dinner tonight for the first time since Caitlin died and to talk to some of my friends.

I wasn't sure what I was trying to accomplish going to this dinner... Caitlin was gone and nothing could change that. But another part of me said that Bailey could be my Caitlin... No matter what I was going to go and talk to Lady Chaos I suppose even though Percy is the "Leader" Lady Chaos won't act without my okay.

I was walking through the giant mansion is more like what It was where everyone now lived. It really was beautiful its hard to believe that Chaos made this in a matter of seconds.

I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard a voice I turned to see Lady Chaos she said, "Why my dear friend it is good to see you out of your room moping all the time!"

I smiled and said, "Its good to see you to my lady how are the gods and goddesses holding up out there?"

"Why most of them are scared out of their minds I have brought some of the minor gods here but you and I both know that a rebellion will do us know good unless we have Oranos I still will not fight my daughter no matter how much I dislike her..."

"Its okay My lady I would never ask you to fight her but I suppose we need to launch an attack either way we have to keep them on their toes we can't let them sit around and wait for us they will have destroyed the entire world then there will be nothing to go back to!"

She seemed to think on this before saying, "Well said Orion are you sure your not a child of Minerva?"

I laughed at this, "No I'm pretty sure I'm a child of Neptune or Poseidon one!"

We both laughed at this and went arm and arm to dinner. We didn't walk for very long before we reached the giant dinning room. I walked in and everyone went silent and just stared at me and Lady Chaos. Lady Chaos led me to my seat which was right next to her and Percy. Before I sat down I recognized a few people all of the gods of course but among the demi gods I saw Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarrisse, Chris R, Sophie and Ian, Reyna, Gwen, and a few others I didn't recognize. But then I saw Bailey and I thought my jaw was going to fall off she looked beautiful and its not like she had done anything with her hair or make up she just looked so... Natural, Just like her sister.

Right before I sat down Percy stood up and gave me a hug and said, "Its good to see you again little bro!" I looked over to my father and he had that look in his eye like he was proud and then he winked at me and I sat down.

We all ate in silence there for a little while when Lady Chaos said, "Now Orion has brought to my attention that the monsters are sitting around getting bored and Gaea probably believes she has already won. I 100% agree with Orion and say we fight and we launch a full scale invasion of gods and demi gods and we start taking back your domains one at a time. Some will be easier than the others I believe the underworld, The Ocean, and then of course Mount Olympus will be the hardest to get back."

Lord Zeus stood up and said, "What gives this boy who has been sitting around moping around in his room like a lost 5 year old the command of a military general?"

I drew my blade and everyone flinched and Lord Zeus looked pained like he had forgotten that he couldn't draw his godly weapon in here because Lady Chaos made them leave all there big weapons outside her borders.

I smiled and just before I was going to walk over and take his gods damned head off Bailey reached out and grabbed my arm and said, "Hes not worth it let it go."

I hesitated for a moment I wanted to give him a peace of my mind but instead I took out my knife and threw it straight at him and it missed him by about an inch. I said, "Now Lord Zeus you may be King of the Gods but My Lady here is the creator and she has blessed me now if you want to try and take me on her favorite hero of all time in her domain then bring it on I don't miss twice."

Lady Chaos stood up and said, "Orion that is enough Lord Zeus was merely suggesting that you are a little unstable and you are slightly and if you wish to give Lord Zeus his weapon and challenge him go right ahead but we will do this fairly now."

I laughed at this and said, "O mighty lord Zeus why don't you grab your weapon so I can send your ass straight back to Tartrus." I then with lightning fast speed appeared next to him with my blade at his throat and said, "Or are you a coward stand down now and never talk to me again or be absorbed and be apart of My Lady forever."

No one said a word no one moved but I was in ALL CAPS RAGE MODE how dare he I saved his life along with the rest of Olympians. Then Lady Chaos said, "Zeus if you are wise you will stand down and do as he says before he decides to take it out on your head."

Lord Zeus paled and said, "I'm sorry Orion I was out of place."

I sighed and sheathed my blade and walked away then said, "Have him stay away from me!"

From there I walked out of the room and went straight to the Combat Arena. I really do love this place Chaos made it I loved to come in here and kill the monsters she brings in here for practice but right now there was nothing in it so I decided to sit there and meditate. I sat there for Chaos only knows how long before I heard someone come in. At first I thought it was Lord Zeus coming to strike me down with great vengeance and furious anger. But then I sensed a different aura one the reeked of death stronger than Baileys or Caitlin's combined I came to the Conclusion that it was Lord Pluto.

I jumped up and drew my blade and said, "Its unwise for you to carry out Lord Zeus orders especially when he himself is afraid to kill me."

I turned to look at the Lord of the Dead and he had a shocked but kind of goofy look that said he was about laugh and then he said, "I'm not here to kill you Orion I personally don't know what in Tartrus name he thought he was doing calling you out like that in front of Lady Chaos probably a bad move. But I'm not here to talk about that I'm here to thank you."

I looked at the Lord of the Dead in shock and said, "You? The Lord of the Dead who hates heroes is here to thank me?"

He sighed and sat down and then said, "I do not hate demi gods especially the ones that take a liking to my children no matter what there intentions are. But I want to thank you Caitlin grew up with nearly no friends I watched her over the years and so many times I wanted to come in and take her to the Underworld with me so she could meet her sister. I really wish I had now."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Lord Jupiter or Zeus would have found out about Bailey and he would've killed them both for sure it wasn't worth both of my daughters life's. It came out for the best no matter how much I dislike your father he is still a brother to me and I love him. I know what you are thinking I am the all mighty god of Death who has no feelings but I love my brothers and my family no matter how much I tend to let them think I hate them all. You are my favorite son of Poseidon for a reason my daughter would have grown up alone and you saved her from a possible terrible faith and whether you knew it or not at the time when you first me met her those were monsters..."

I thought back to that moment...

_Flashback_

_I was at the library that day I was researching a 6th grade project when I saw the most beautiful girl that made Aphrodite herself go and check her make up. She stood at a lovely 5'0 with black hair and dark eyes. She walked in and immediately my whole world went blank. I sat there staring at her in awe for most likely a few minutes before she looked my way and I blushed and looked away. She walked around for maybe ten minutes before I decided to get up the courage to go and talk to her. _

_I walked up to her where she was sitting alone looking down at a computer. I walked over to her and I started to say something but it came out like "Ummmm. UHH?" She looked up from her computer and smiled at me that beautiful smile and said, "Hey my names Caitlin whats yours?"_

_I stuttered a lot but I eventually got it out that my name was Orion. I wish I could've talked to her like a man but it was more like a stuttered a lot and those moments were a blur before I knew it she said, "Well it was nice meeting you Orion but I have to get back home."_

_I looked at her and said my goodbye saying that I was leaving anyways and we walked out together from there she waved at me and walked in the opposite direction as me. I noticed something that was wrong though there was a man following her. I decided I better at least follow the man just in case I mean I have had like 6 years of karate training surely I could handle it and I reached into my pocket and found my trusty switchblade which I took every where I went except for school._

_I tailed them for a few minutes before we started to get closer to the woods and then the man started jogging towards Caitlin. Then Caitlin sped off and of course I followed them running at full speed. After a few moments the man had caught up with her and lifted her up off the ground he looked like he was about to punch her when I jumped out with my switchblade and cut straight into him. The man looked at me and for a moment bleeding and looking like he was about to explode. I could've sworn he had only one eye but then he ran off and was yelling something in a old language that sounded familiar but I did not recognize. _

_I looked at Caitlin and said, "Are you alright?"_

_She looked up at me and jumped into my arms and gave me a big hug and said, "Thank you no telling the thing he was going to do to me. But how did you know to come for me?"_

_I told her how I had followed her after seeing the man just in case and then once he made his advancement I did to. She looked very grateful and said, "Well thank you so much... Orion right?"_

_I nodded and she said, "Well I really need to be getting home but I'm glad I met you and if you ever want to hang out sometime meet me up at library I'm up there all the time." Then she ran up to me kissed me on the cheek and jogged off in the direction of her home._

_End of Flashback_

I started to tear up a little bit and then said, "What was that monster?"

Lord Pluto said, "I believe it was a cyclops you'll were very lucky her ran he probably since 2 children of the big three and ran off to wherever they go."

I nodded and then he said, "So like I said I thank you you saved her and gave her something worth living for. When you were with her I always felt a little more relaxed. Then slowly but surely you'll fell in love and then me and your father started to get along a little better that was of course after Percy had recovered my helm and Lord Zeus Lightning Bolt."

I contemplated what I was going to say next then I said, "Lord Pluto she did go to the Esylum right?"

Lord Pluto looked over at me and said, "Of course she will be there for ever and happy for the rest of eternity and one day you will join her. As for my other daughter though Caitlin would've wanted the two of you to be happy." With that Lord Pluto left the room.

I sat there and pondered what I was going to do next I cried a little bit thinking of Caitlin I stopped for a few minutes before I heard my 2nd visitor walk into the room this one also reeked of death but much less powerful I knew it had to be Bailey. I turned to see her dark, intense, beautiful face I smiled at her. And she smiled right back.

I said, "Care to join me?"

She nodded and walked over and sat across from me. We sat there in silence for a moment. Then I said, "Beautiful night right?"

She smiled and said, "Really are we talking about the weather now."

I laughed for real for what felt like the first time in ages and then said, "What are we not good enough friends to make small talk?"

She smiled at this and said, "No of course we are.. But I wanted to talk to you about something.."

I looked up at her and said, "Sure anything?"

She looked slightly relieved to here that I can't understand why though its not like I was going to blow her off. She then said, "Listen I know you loved Caitlin but ever since I first met you I feel like we have some kind of connection. I know its soon and I loved her to shes the only sibling I've ever had don't get me wrong Nico is great and hes trying to be there for me but hes not Caitlin. I know things are going to get rough and things are only getting rougher but If I'm going out I want to go out with no regrets and one of my biggest regret will be if I don't do this." The whole time she was saying this I must've been really paying attention to what she was saying because when she said this she was about an inch away from my face and a million thoughts swam through my head at once but the one that shouted the loudest was Lord Pluto's saying she would want you'll to be happy. So I grabbed her and brought her in for a kiss. This kiss was much like me and Caitlin's kisses but this one was full of love and passion and need.

We sat there for possibly hours kissing when we broke apart for air we were both flustered and red. I then said, "Well that was a pleasant surprise. But what does this mean?"

She laughed and said, "Well normally when a girl kisses a guy and the guy doesn't resist and kisses back that normally makes them a couple!"

I thought on this for quite a while did I really want a relationship. But then what Bailey said hit me shit is hitting the fan and I may not live much longer and if I die I don't want to die alone. So I grabbed her and kissed her again and said, "Then a couple we are I suppose."

She beamed at me but I knew from that night at the hotel where she came down to me at the pool I knew I liked her... But even now she doesn't compare to Caitlin maybe some day. I jumped up and grabbed her hand and helped her up and said, "My lady I believe it is time for you to go to bed!"

So we walked arm in arm together to her room and once we got there I said, "Well this is where I leave you my Lady."

She stopped and said with a big smile on her face, "Then good night it is for tonight." I then brought her in for a kiss and walked away as she shut her bedroom door.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after that and I knew that there was still much to think about. So I went to Chaos indoor pool that she made me. I walked in there and it looked a little used since a was last in here I guess Percy and Neptune or someone else had been swimming a lot. To clear my thoughts I jumped into the water and sat at the bottom. I felt my power course through me as I regained my strength then I felt something change in the water. Its almost like I felt a presence and I was right. Right outside the water two people sat there watching me two full grown men it looked like so I shot out of the pool with my blade drawn and scared the shit out of the two men that I recognized.

One of the men was my favorite brother Percy and the other was my father. I bowed before my father as it was the respectable thing to do and then I stood up and gave Percy a hug. I said, "Why are you guys here not that your not welcome I was just wondering?"

Percy stepped forward and said, "We are just here to talk to you see how you are doing?"

I told them about my talk with Lord Pluto and then my talk with Bailey and how that went. My father just smiled and said, "Even though it is a little soon Bailey and Lord Pluto both make good points Caitlin would have wanted you to be happy. But Bailey is also right in saying that none of us may live much longer."

That was a very ominous thought but I knew he was right I said, "I know shes right though when they say life is to short for us they mean it. I want to be with her she makes me happy almost as happy as Caitlin did and if I have proved anything over the last few weeks I am a true Roman I recover faster than most and my feelings aren't as staining as most."

My father came over and gave me a hug and said, "I'm glad your happy we will need you for the battles to come but you need to get some good rest I have talk to Hypnos and he will make sure you get a dreamless sleep tonight."

I thanked my father and gave him another hug. Then I walked over to Percy and said, "Brother I won't you to go on each of these quest with me it wouldn't feel the same without you."

Percy said, "It would be an honor to fight with my bro in kicking some monster ass."

I gave him a hug and said good night I knew these next few weeks were going to be tough but I knew I would have my friends and family to get me through and to Caitlin who is in the Esylum may you forever Rest In Peace.

**(A/N) Sorry that these chapters are taken so long but with the Son Of Neptune just coming out I imagine that has been holding you guys over so please REVIEW or I will just take Longer.**


	15. Time Kills

**(A/N) Sorry its been so long ive been a little busy but this is going to be one of the last chapters I think there may be three more and this will most likely be a long one so please REVIEW and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

It had been about a month since me and Bailey had officially how do you say it hooked up I guess. Its been great I see Caitlin so much in her its crazy I still miss her a lot but Bailey had been there for me and I've been there for her.

It was a cold Autumn day it was now April 10, 2013 it had been a year since my mother died a year since me and Caitlin had entered Camp Rome. A year since we doomed our faiths taking this path. Anyways I knew that the mortal world was in Chaos figuratively speaking and I knew that it was time to change that.

I walked into the conference room which all the gods sat along with most of my demi god friends. I walked in around the exact time Lady Chaos did. She gave me the nod knowing what I was about to say she said she can't exactly read minds but with me and her she might as well be able to. I have officially taken over everything while Lady Chaos acts as my adviser kind of. You see she refuses to actually directly help us kill Gaea no matter how big of bitch she is she is still her daughter and I don't hold her to it.

I addressed the room in my loudest voice, "Everyone listen up we have a few announcements to make!" Everyone started moving looking at me hoping that I was going to talk about something interesting or something to give them all hope, "After about a month of training with you all and Lady Chaos I believe that it is time to take our homes back."

Some people nodded in agreement but Zeus was the one to say, "How exactly do you plan to do this?"

I laughed at this and said, "Patience Lord Zeus I'm getting there. Now this is what were going to do we will start individually taking the gods places of power back we will start with some of the lesser Olympian gods."

Some of the gods looked insulted by this but frankly I don't give a shit I am now the second most powerful being in the world right behind lady Chaos and probably Gaea but that's not the point.

I said, "We will start with Dionysus which correct me if I'm wrong is in Napa Valley California correct?"

Lord Dionysus nodded and I continued, "we will be splitting up into to two teams one led by myself and the other led by my brother Percy if he so much wishes?"

Percy said, " it would be an honor to lead a group of people to help the gods!"

I smiled at this knowing my brother would accept my request and continued, "In Percy's group it will be Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Reyna, , whatever gods symbol of and power and in In my group it will be Thalia, Bailey, Sophie, Clairsse, Chris R, and finally Tyson. Does everyone agree with these groups?"

Lady Athena spoke up and said, "Dividing our forces isn't that a bad tactic?"

"Not if they have to children of Poseidon who have both dipped in the River Styx and a blessed warrior of Chaos on one side!"

Lady Artemis then said, "Well about the rest of the gods?"

"The rest of the gods will stay put until we are ready for them and ready to take back there home bases so to speak. Percy will be taking Dionysus back to Napa Valley where they will kill every monster or god that stands in there way. I will be leading the attack for Demeter in Lincoln Nebraska. After we have accomplished this we will come back to the void and get 2 more gods lastly we will capture the Underworld back and Atlantis. Then it will be Mount Olympus which no doubly Gaea will be around there ready and waiting for us this place will also be most likely heavily guarded. We will all come together and fight for the last 3 locations.

Zeus then stood up and said, "Well who put you in charge?"

Lady Chaos then said something for the first time today, "Well my idiotic Grand Son if you hadn't been so stupid and gave up your territory we would let you lead the charge but it seems that you have failed us so unless you wish to be made a bigger idiot of yourself I suggest you sit down. Orion is my blessed hero and he will lead this charge and anyone who can disagree with me should keep to themselves or will be thrown out to defend for themselves." Everyone went dead silent and Lady Chaos and smiled and said, "Good Orion please continue."

I was trying not to laugh its not that I hated the Olympians its just that Lady Chaos is right if they had been more careful and had united with us back on Earth we may have stood a better chance but they sat around sulking for months after the titan war they didn't see what was coming right for them.

I said, "Good now if anybody wants to be on a different team that's fine but speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one disagreed or said anything so I said, "Good good killing everybody we move out tomorrow so go spend your possible last few hours with someone you love this may be a long few days that no one is guaranteed to live through."

With that peachy thought everyone started dispersing to start preparing and spending there last few hours with the people they love most I saw Annabeth and Percy go off to somewhere and now that Piper was dead Jason went off with Reyna and so on Thalia left the hunters and was no with Nico so no telling where they went but most importantly I went off to my room with Bailey. I had trained with her over the last month with some help from Lady Chaos and she has become quite powerful hell if Chaos blessed her I would probably start getting my ass kicked.

We got into my room and shut the door and she embraced me in a big hug. We stayed in this embrace for a little while then she looked up to me and looked at me with those deep dark incredible eyes and she kissed me we kissed for a long time and then we moved towards the bed we were still kissing when I laid her down on my bed and continued to kiss her she started playing with my shirt and undid the buttons I took it off me. I then lifted off her shirt to see her in a green laced bra.

I didn't want to but I knew I had to I said, "Bailey stop we can't do this... Believe me I want to but we shouldn't be doing this."

She looked at me she looked a little hurt and said, "Why not?"

"Because were still young were only 16 and what if we live and your pregnant we can't do this were still young I won't to but I wont do this to you."

She looked at me in disbelief and said, "Do you really want to die a virgin I don't what are the odds of us really coming out of this alive please lets just have this one night together because in the end what ever comes out of this there is no way it will be good. So lets do it no regrets no nothing we tell no one."

She then started kissing me again she struck a point if we were going to die anyways we might as well get one of those things out of the way so we don't die and never get to.

**(A/N) No I will not show them having sex this is still a T story so I will skip sex sequence.**

It had been 3 hours since we made that decision honestly I'm surprised no one came and interrupted us but no Bailey lies next to me sleeping she looked so peaceful. I knew I needed to go have a few words with my brother so I grabbed some clothes and went to look for him. Me and my brother have made a pretty strong connection over these past few weeks and I can almost zone in on him no matter where hes at.

I walked into the training lobby and there he was talking with Annabeth I knew nothing was to serious because they were both smiling so I didn't think it would be a bad thing to go into the conversation. I walked up to them and asked Annabeth, "Do you mind if I have my brother for a few minutes?"

She said, "Yeah sure but don't take to long I need to go check up on Thalia and Nico make sure there not getting them selves into to much trouble."

My brother then looked at me as Annabeth was walking away and asked, "Whats up bro?"

I looked at my brother and said, "Well first I just wanted to make sure you are okay with leading your own squad of people?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it I thought I would never have to be in one of the situations again after the first titan war but yeah I don't have a problem with it."

"Good secondly since were probably not going to make it out of this I didn't want one of us to die without the other knowing that... Percy when Brandon died I didn't think that I would ever have another brother like him again and then you come along and you helped me through the tough time you were there for me you trained me a little bit you saved me a few times. I just wanted to make sure that you know you are my brother and I love you with every ounce of brotherly love I have."

Percy looked like he was trying not to cry we won't admit it but this quest will be one quest almost everyone is going to die on he then gave me a big hug. We sat there for a few moments embracing each other but this may be the last time I ever see my brother because I will leave before he does tomorrow. We broke apart and he said, "No matter what happens out there were family until the very end."

I smiled at this and gave him another hug and walked back to my room. When I got there Bailey was still asleep so I stripped down and got back into my bed and cuddled next to Bailey for which is almost guaranteed the last time I will ever do so.

_The Next day_

My group and I were preparing for Chaos to teleport us to Nebraska along with Lady Demeter. So there was some bad news that Lady Demeter told us until we recapture her land of power she is pretty much worthless. I was about to start yelling when Percy runs into the room we were all in the conference room. He came up to me and gave me one last hug and said, "Good luck brother this could be a long few days but hopefully I will see you in a weeks times in Atlantis."

Its crazy I was expecting some epic good bye but I guess not Bailey was the last person from our group to walk in and she looked as ravishing as usual she came up to me and gave me a big hug and said, "Sorry I'm late I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life."

I nodded at her and Lady Chaos then asked, "Is everyone here from your group Orion?"

"Yes my Lady everyone is hear and ready!"

"Good then I wish you the best of luck but I must warn you the Earth that you once lived on is no longer in existence and you must focus on the task at hand if you are to win this. Good luck my child."

With that being said we all teleported with the black explosion that carried us all the way to Lincoln Nebraska.

The world was a hell whole the sky was a dark red it looked really polluted this was not the same world I left behind. It was actually quite sad I knew that since the mist had broken then mortals had been running around like chickens with there heads cut off being picked off by monsters one by one. I knew we had to put a stop to this.

We quietly were sneaking around Demeter's Land. Not going to lie we were was getting there slowly but surely. Chaos could not teleport us into a direct house of a god its something against the ancient laws so she put us on like the outskirts we had only had a few monster run ins and we brutally murdered them they didn't stand much of a chance. Finally Demeter pointed us out to this Gigantic garden it had to be the biggest one in North America it was called Demeter house of the Heavens which we all laughed at because only if they knew!

Guarding this building was none other than the primordial god of Sexual desire Eros. This poor guy wasn't going to stand much of a chance I told my group to hold. I walked out into the street and was looking right at the god he was in the warehouse and he looked ready for me I don't know how that would be unless there was a spy or traitor within our mist but that seems impossible because Lady Chaos would've know. I walked into the middle of the street and Eros teleported right in front of me.

He said, "Why if it isn't Chaos little pest that is going to attempt to ruin our plans."

I then looked Eros right in the eye and said, "This is no attempt you will die by my hand and by my blade."

Eros then looked at me and got this sinister smile and said, "But how can you kill me in this form."

What I saw before my eyes I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible because before my eyes Caitlin stood she said, "Orion can you really kill me after everything we've been through together."

I didn't know what to do I was in pure shock I couldn't move I couldn't breath I couldn't even think it was like I had been struck by a lightning of power that not even Zeus could have summoned. Then fast as lightning Eros/Caitlin charged forward at me with a knife. I deflected it and he went back to Caitlin's form and said, "Orion how could do this to me how could sleep with my own sister."

He then hit me with his elbow I fell to my knees that one struck home right in the side of my head then he turned backed to Eros and was about to do a swipe with his blade that might have hit my Achilles spot but then Bailey came from no where and took the blade with her sword they dodged and parried a little bit as he did turn back to Eros. I still sat there in shock but then about 100 monsters came from no where I was starting to wonder why they had left this base so wide open. We were overwhelmed but I took out my lion sword and went to town hacking and flipping things over I was back to being a instrument of death.

After killing no doubly at least 50 monsters while I let my friends handle the rest. Thalia was a natrual leader after all that time being with the hunter she yelled, "Orion go help Bailey we have this." I gave her a smile and ran to Bailey

I got to after a few short seconds of sprinting. Bailey who was struggling against Eros and it was pay back time no one does these kind of things and gets away with it as I got there I seemed to be watching things in slow motion I saw Eros disarm Bailey and just as he was about to slash her out I felt this new wave of energy I yelled and the Earth itself shook Eros looked at me in fear then he fell to the ground and screamed in pain I felt a new power. I could feel every little bit of his blood moving through his veins I could feel his ichor swelling so I thought I would try something with all my might I moved my hand in a straight down motion and his chest exploded with the golden blood there he lied in 3 million pieces and only one full piece which was his head.

All the monsters around me were dead and my friends looked at me with a new fear or was it respect. I went up to Eros the god of Lust and Sexual desire and drove my sword through his head and absorbed what was left of him.

I walked over to Bailey and kissed her on the head. She asked, "How did you do that?"

I looked at her and said, "I don't know I was trying to summon earthquake to throw him off balance but then I could feel his blood coursing through his veins I guess its because there is some water levels in your blood maybe I can control it I don't know but its a pretty good damn perk."

She smiled at this and my other friends walked up to us cautiously.

I then looked to my friends and said, "This war ends with me killing every single thing that gets in our way I don't care what it is but we will kill it and I will restore the gods to power and let Chaos go back to the Master of the Universe!"

_Percy's Point of View_

I knew that I had to lead my group of friends to victory I would not sit back and watch them die. Annabeth and me had a pretty intimate moment back in the void but we didn't go all the way we both new we weren't ready we did spend the rest of the night together in peace though.

I walked into the War Room where my entire group was there with Lady Chaos she asked, "Are you ready Perseus?"

I nodded and she said, "Good I promised your brother that I would make sure you would be safe so I do plan on keeping that promise. If you are all ready please take hands."

We all did as she told us and we stared at her then at Lord Dionysus. Then a black Explosion went off and there we were in a small little city but then off to the distance I saw a sign that said welcome to Napa Valley, San Francisco.

I looked to Lord Dionysus and said, "Where to sir?"

Lord Dionysus said, "Don't get snippy with me boy just follow me and we will make it to my winery if they didn't destroy it. "

We all walked for a good ways we didn't see any monsters or any sign of humans we were starting to worry.

After about 3 hours of walking we finally come to a Winery that says Bacchus and there catch phrase was "WHERE THE WINE GOD SLEEPS AND PARTIES."

Lord Dionysus smiled at this and we all went inside. Nico who hadn't said anything on this whole trip stopped and looked at me and said, "Trap?"

I looked him in the eye and cursed in my head, "Trap."

As soon as I said this about 100 monsters that came from no where appeared. I looked at my new pray as I look at it with new anxiety but then I heard a voice, "My, My if it isn't the great Percy Jackson the one who destroyed the titans slayer of the Titans Atlas leader of the Greek demi god forces and also killed of my favorite Nephew."

I looked into the dark where this man sat and I asked, "Who are you?"

"Why My boy I am Cronus the Primordial God of Time!

**(A/N) I know it was a little short but I promise I will update again soon Please Review and I will update a little faster!**


	16. Taking the Territory

**(A/N) Well its been another two weeks since I've updated i've been really busy and since the Son Of Neptune came out I lost interest for a while but now I am back and ready to continue and finish this story!**

**Chapter 16 The Rest of the Territory**

_Percy's POV_

We all stood there in terror as the monster army surrounded us we new we had pretty much no where to run. I looked at the Primordial god of time Cronus as he laughed at us knowing that we were going to die!

Cronus said, "give up now demigod I will have you killed before you could make a move I am not my nephew and I will not underestimate you!"

I looked around for any sort of water source I could feel it close by but I couldn't see it but then I noticed pipes that were in the corner of the winery a cocky smirk appeared on me face and I relaxed. I the said, "Lay down your weapons guys its over!"

They all looked at me uncertainly but dropped there weapons. Cronus laughed aloud and said, "How you defeated my nephew is a mystery Adrian seize them."

I saw the son of Hyperion walk into the light and walk forward to me. But then it also clicked in my brain this is girl that Orion was telling me about the one that was torturing Caitlin. I then got a look of triumph on my face as he walked up to me with a huge grin.

He stopped my right in front of me and said, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Then I looked him in the eye and said, "Not as much as I will!"

Just then I felt the very familiar tug in my stomach and I willed the water at my command it was way more than I needed it encircled my friends and made a wall between us and the rest of the monsters my friends cheered but then I heard a roar of anger. I laughed at this because I then threw at least 1,000 gallons of water straight forward and the pressure was simply to much for the majority of the monsters and it crushed at least ¾ of them. It was then just a few monsters and the Primordial god of Time Cronus.

He looked at me with a defeated look and then his look changed. He said, "It seems we have come to a stalemate so I will make it easy surrender to me or die."

I laughed at this and said, "Me surrender your outnumbered at least 5 to 1."

He then smiled and said, "So death it shall be."

I felt time freeze I had felt this before when I was fighting Kronos but this seemed older and stronger some how. I saw a blur run towards me and I barely had time to raise my sword to defend myself. But when I did it sounded like a bomb had gone off and sparks through off both of our blades. This continued for several more attacks my friends were helpless as I yelled at them to stay back and not interfere.

He was pounding me I was getting tired it was only a matter of time before he killed me. We fought for just a bit longer before he disarmed me. He pointed a sword at my throat and said, "Its over I have won!"

he had a triumphant look on his face I said, "You still don't quite no where my Achilles heal is."

He then got a mischievous smirk on his face and said, "Don't I?"

To all of our shocks he slapped me across the face so hard I spun around and he took the butt of his weapon and struck me in the small of my back I felt excruciating pain seer through my body. Then Jason and Nico had seen enough they ran to my aid but the God just froze time and struck them both all the way across the body and had them both disarmed in seconds. I then jumped up with little energy I had left and yelled the most mighty one I could muster and I felt a tug in my gut that had never taken so much energy I felt a earthquake rise at the magnitude I had never risen before. The building to its very foundation shook. The Primordial god of Time lost his footing and hit the ground hard then Jason summoned a Lightning Bolt that struck straight through the ceiling that knocked straight into Cronus. Then Nico Ran up to him with His Stygian Iron blade and shanked him straight in the chest.

The God roared in pain and then he went and a light so bright appeared then is dispersed and there he layed not breathing not moving.

Mr. D then came and said, "Interesting he is actually dead."

We all looked at him in confusion and I asked, "What do you mean dead?"

He stood there for a moment in thought and said, "I wonder if Orion knew that the three of you together if you all used a little bit of your elemental powers would kill them. Back in the old days when we would kill would kill the titans or the older primordial gods who were much more violent we put them in front of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and they would all fire a blast at him and it wouldn't take much and they would die and go into the void and become one with Chaos!"

We all pondered on this for a bit and then I said, "i wish we could contact Orion to make sure his mission went successful!"

Mr. D said, "I'm sure little Orton did just fine but I have to stay here and rebuild my power and then I will meet you all on Olympus in time!"

We all sighed now that he had magically forgotten Orion's but new better not to argue! So we said out goodbyes and started heading back out of the cities limits for Chaos to bring us back to the void.

As we were walking something struck me and I think it all struck us about the same time because Reyna said, "How did they know your weak point Percy?"

I said nothing for a few minutes and said, "I don't know but the only person in this world who knew was Annabeth and I'm pretty sure that she didn't tell them!"

We all pondered on this until we got back to the spot where Chaos was supposed to be picking us up. I then prayed to Chaos and then she appeared in here bright black lights and said, "Are you'll ready to return to the void?"

We all said yes and all disappeared back to the void where we would pick up our next God!

_Orion's POV _

_**(A/N) This will be skipping a bit but were going down to the last god before we get to the big 3 and it is Athena. This where the all the demigods will launch an attack together because it is closes to Olympus!**_

We all sat in the conference room many of us had been wondering the same thing had they withdrawn there forces and put them back into the big battle of Manhattan 8 other gods homes we have retaken and no one has been at none of them! The gods remain ignorant saying that not everyone knows where all there location powers were but I some how doubted that.

I sat there thinking and talking battle strategy with Annabeth and Reyna as we would be taken there mothers symbol of power back!

I was telling Annabeth, "Okay this place is in pretty much ruins after the world was taken over by Gaea which still concerns me that we haven't heard from her."

Annabeth then said, "Maybe she is waiting before she reaches her full form she may have risen but may be like Kronos and weak in his state and is waiting to gain her true from?"

Reyna then said, "We will worry about that later first we have to figure out how we will infiltrate the Washington National Library surely they will put some form of resistance they have to know this is last ordinary god that we have to retake there land of power we would be ignorant to go in there blind!"

As much as I hated to say it shes right there not just going to let us waltz right up in there and take it back. I then said, "Then we take all of our remaining Demigod forces and go with our weapons there and ready to fight from there if they have an army we fight if they don't Athena takes her power back and we head back here to decide the next step in the plan."

They seemed to like this idea so we brought everyone in to the conference room to explain the game plan. Most people seemed okay with it so I thought what the hell could go wrong...

It took us about 3 hours to prepare everyone and have it all read to go Bailey was at my side as always. She was had stopped growing and was about 4-5 inches shorter than I was but as beautiful as ever. Chaos walked into the room asking if we were all ready. We all nodded so we took each others hands and disappeared.

We appeared on the front steps of a building. It looked like it hand been a rather large building at the time but then Reyna and Annabeth both gasped so naturally I flip out my weapon really fast thinking they had seen attackers but they just stood there staring in shock.

"So the United States stands here in ruins." She said with a very sad face

Reyna nodded with her and then the realization came to me I said, "This is the White House isn't it?"

They both nodded and I looked at the once Capitol of our country or what was left of it. I knew from the damage there had been no survivors it looked like a damn artillery shell went off in there. We all sat here for a moment no one saying a word before Athena said, "Come on Children we must my land back quickly if this is going to work."

We all very quietly jogged down the street we ran through the Washington Mall and it was in ruins the Washington Monument had been destroyed as well as Lincoln Monument. We finally got down to the Washington National library to see something that was not going to be good for our mission. What lied before us was at least 5,000 monsters strong. Of course they were mostly hell hounds empousai and Cyclops but still 5,000 to maybe 15 was not very good odds.

I looked at Percy and we had a silent agreement between the two of us. I turned toward the group and said, "Everyone Pair up with a sibling Athena go with your daughters I want you'll to go around the building and hang back we are going to draw all the monsters out and then I want you'll to run inside the building and defend it in case me and Percy don't make it. But at least get inside where Athena will be strongest if you can hold down the fort for a few hours Athena should be at a god form where she can lay waste to most of the monsters!"

Bailey and Annabeth immediately started to protest to this Annabeth said, "There is no way we are letting you idiots sacrifice yourselves when we need you in this fight!"

Athena then chimed in, "My daughter is right United we stand Divided we fall"

I then said, "No Listen if you'll go out there you all will be swarmed by the 5,000 monster army me and Percy have a plan that will get us in there they don't stand a chance against us but you'll will be fully exposed I will not let you guys go to die when we can handle this ourselves."

I then grabbed Bailey and kissed her in front of everyone and Percy did the same for Annabeth to keep them both quiet. I stopped after a very short kiss and said, "Go with Nico me and Percy have got this."

Jason and Nico then said, "At least let us go we are strong we can take down many numbers!"

I then put my hand on Jason shoulder and said, "No we need you two to watch over the girls make sure they don't do anything stupid or try to assist guys you have to keep them back and get them inside in case anything goes wrong!"

They both nodded and we gave our friends hugs just in case and took off across the street. We both took cover behind this fence where there are bushes covering the front of the library. I looked at Percy and said, "Alright now me and you are going to go in there and just start hacking away once we have pushed pretty far though we both summon and Earthquake with them all staggering and falling we can then run over to the little creek over there and summon the water, boil it and then throw it at them. That is why I needed them out of the way!"

Percy looked at me surprised and said, "Damn bro you sure your not a child of Athena that's a great plan!"

I smiled and said, "Well we have to get through the damn line first!"

My brother took out his blade while saying, "Time to go to work?"

I laughed lightly and drew my blade and said, "Yes sir first one to 250 kills wins!"

He laughed loudly at this this time and yelled, "Your ON!"

Doing this we attracted a few monsters but that was kind of the idea we started slaughtering the first few that charged at us and within minutes the alarm had been raised and we were being swarmed from all sides. But me and Percy remained untouched our swords had been become one they had become deadly arcs of destroyers. We killed countless monsters for Chaos only knows how long before I thought we had gone far enough and we were surrounded from all sides.

I then yelled to Percy, "NOW!"

We both drove our swords into the concrete and I felt a tug in my gut a at least 9.5 Earthquake came up all the monsters fell in disarray I then felt another tug and saw the creek not very farm from us now come up me and Percy both held our hand us as if we were holding the water in our bare hands. I could see the water starting to bubble I knew that it was starting to Boil we then Made a defensive wall around us and then I took my side and Percy took his side of the water and chucked in the directions we were facing.

Every monster that was in the blast radius was dead. There were a few scattered around but they weren't running towards us yet. I looked towards my brother who looked tired and drained and gave him a high five and then I summoned the water off the ground and took it and froze it over. In my hand I now had about 12 Ice daggers 6 for me 6 for Percy I handed him these daggers and told him to watch this. I started to run towards a monster I saw and he had a sword and he tried to decapitate me but I slid under it took my knife and threw one into his arm pit and the other in the back of the head.

I ran back over to Percy with my knifes in hand and said, "Now that most of them are dead lets have some fun with the last few we still have about a block to run back to the library I think we did a good enough job of drawing all the monsters out!"

Percy laughed and agreed so we started running down the streets killing the few monsters that were scattered around. When we got to the library after running for like 2 minutes we walked straight inside where everyone sat there at a table and all got up to greet us.

The first thing that came to my mind was how is this building still here so I asked, "Athena since the rest of the buildings in Washington are burnt to the ground why not this one?"

She smiled at this and said, "Since this is a gods land I imagine they tried to but they failed its protected by very strong magic that possibly even Gaea can't break!"

We all stood and pondered on this when I said, "Me and Percy need rest before we head back there were some private rooms where I'm going to take a nap tell two people to be a lookouts."

I started walking off to my a room when Bailey ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek and locked arms with me I'm guessing that she was going to be taken my nap with me!

We got into the room and I guess I was more tired than I thought because as soon as we laid down and she got into my arms I was out!

I must have been asleep longer than I thought because it was dark outside when Annabeth ran in to wake me up she said, "Orion there is someone in a black cape walking down the street he looks like a god you better get out here!"

I sprang out of bed and Bailey woke up I told her what Annabeth told me and we both ran back to the big room. When we got there I looked out a window to see the man coming towards the library. I said, "Percy, Jason and Nico come with me to great our friend Bailey Annabeth Reyna, Thalia and Clarisse get somewhere and Hunker down just in case anything tries to interfere!"

Bailey immediately started to protest she said, "Please Orion let me fight I am stronger than both Nico and Jason and if Percy didn't have his Achilles heal I would be stronger than him to please I did all that training with Chaos I can help you!"

I looked at her with a stern hard look but I caved I knew she was right I knew I needed her. So I nodded and we all ran out into the street to greet our new friend! We ran out there to see the hooded figured man (or what we assumed to be a man) walking at a slow pace in apparent no hurry to get to us. So I walked out towards him a little bit and said, "Are you friend or Foe?"

The person stuttered and then removed his hood it was definitely a god and a male god at that. He was enscribed with symbols all over his face. I immediately knew that this is one battle that I may not be walking away from!

Percy asked, "Who are you?"

The man laughed and said, "Ask your brother I believe he knows!"

Percy looked to me and I said, "This is Tartrus the primordial of god of well Tartrus or you could say the underworld I suppose."

Tartrus laughed and said, "that would be me!"

I then said, "Tartrus I don't suppose you are here to make friends and tea are you?"

He laughed at then yelled or more like boomed, "NO YOU FOOL I AM HERE TO KILL YOU!"

With that I charged straight at him and barked a command, "Stay back use your elemental powers to help me but nothing else."

Me and Tartrus blades clashed back and fourth it was raw power Vs. raw power neither one of us getting an inch until Tartrus kicked me straight in the chest which I will add hurt like a bitch considering I have an Achilles heal that shouldn't have hurt at all. I stumbled backwards and Bailey screamed NO

The next few moments to me are a blur I see a dark Aura charge at Tartrus then a scream then the lights go dim again I now see Bailey in the Hands of Tartrus he has her in a chulk hold.

I yell and point my blade at him at him. But he held up his hand and said, "Orion lay down your weapon and surrender yourself and I will let the young daughter of Pluto go!"

I stood there in utter shock not knowing what to say. I had already lost one person I love and I was not ready to lose a second I knew that this could effect the very future of the world but I didn't care I just didn't want to see Bailey get hurt.

I looked at Tartrus and said, "I will agree to your terms just let me say goodbye to friends." He nodded he must have had very strict orders to bargain with me because he was giving me this look like please refuse so I can murder your family.

First I turned to Jason and said, "Son of Jupiter I didn't know you for as long as I would've like to I heard you were a great leader but from what I knew of you, you were a great friend I will miss you!"

Jason then came over and gave me a quick man hug and then stared at Tartrus. Then I went to Nico and said, "Nico I'm sorry that I failed you twice it seems that I was not able to protect either of your sisters and I am sorry for that I hope you can forgive me!"

Nico sighed and said, "Orion it was never your fault I was just looking for someone to blame and it never should have been you so for that I am sorry!"

I gave the son of Hades a awkward kind of man hug and walked to Percy. I said, "Well my brother you did stick by me to the very end and for that I am very greatful you stuck by me since the beginning and nothing was going to split us but death." He had tears in his eyes and I'm sure I did to I continued, "Please take care of Bailey for me and tell Annabeth and Reyna I said goodbye! I will miss you my brother!" That being said I gave him a full hug and walked to Tartrus.

I threw my blade on the ground and said, "Now Tartrus I will come to you when you let Bailey go I have already surrendered the only weapon that can kill you."

Tartrus said, "Not good enough you will have to come a bit closer."

I did as he said not wanting him to kill Bailey I realized something maybe a few moments to late I was in his slash range and it clicked at the same time for both of us. He reached for a slash at me and as soon as he did this many things happened Bailey shadow traveled I summoned my blade into my hand and then I barely dodged his attack to go blade to blade with him for several moves. He was starting to grow weary I could tell he was starting to make little mistakes that would get him little cuts. Eventually he was covered in his own ichor. I finally hit him one last time and disarmed him.

He looked at me in shock and then yelled and I could feel the ground shake beneath us he was summoning his army from Tartrus and I knew I had to act quickly I took singha and drove it straight into his chest. This wasn't enough so I took a step back and I felt a tug in the bottom of my gut and I could feel the water running through his veins and I pulled down it as hard as I could and he busted into a billion pieces. The ground didn't start shaking until I finally saw the light leave his eyes and then he ground stopped shaking and we had won this fight.

I ran to meet Percy and Bailey in a big hug and we walked back to the library where Jason and Nico had taken refugee.

When we got back into the library the demigods that were there and of course Lady Athena was applauding me.

Lady Athena said, "Orion you have just accomplished an amazing fleat there numbers must have started to waning if they have brought Tartrus to the field he is very powerful I once believed he was the most powerful Primordial god but I suppose not after your demonstration of Raw Power.

I said, "Thank you my lady!"

Just then a golden light covered the entire room we looked to sky and a bright golden object was coming down from it. It finally touched ground and a older looking man stood in its place as the light subsided.

I started to run towards the door and shouted behind, "No one follow me we don't know if this thing if friendly."

I know what I hoped this was. I ran out into the middle and started walking until I was right in front of him. I then said, "I am Orion O'Connor Son of Poseidon Slayer of Titans and gods and blessed warrior of Chaos. May I ask who you are?

The old man smiled and said, "Why I am your great grand father I am the original god of the sky Oranos or you may know me better as Uranus!"

**(A/N) Sorry these chapters are taking so long there are only 3 or 4 chapters left if that! I will be done with this book in the next 3 weeks and I will re post this chapter with updates on the grammar but I need to get this chapter to you'll for now! So please review I'm hoping I get more at least when im finished with the story. REVIEW**


	17. The Showdown

**(A/N) These updates will come rapidly till the new year plus I am working on a new one that I think everyone will like! So please review I would like to finish this story with 25-30 reviews!**

**Chapter 17 The Showdown**

I looked into the Primordial God of the Sky his eyes that were so ancient. I then heard from behind me my friends particularly Bailey asking who it was?

Uranus said, "I think we have much to talk about son I am here in peace and if you let me I would like to come in and say hello to all of your friends?"

I looked at the God a little suspiciously but relented and said, "Come on in this Lady Athena's Land of Power."

He nodded and we walked up to the front doors of the library and walked in where all my friends drew there weapons and pointed there bows at Uranus I yelled, "Stand down hes friendly!"

My friends looked at me like I was joking but they relented and lowered there weapons. Lady Athena came forward and said, "Orion who is this?"

I was about to say something when Uranus stepped forward and said, "Why my lady do you not recognize me?"

Lady Athena's jaw was starting to drop I think she just realized who this was and I said, "Everyone this is Oranos or Uranus he is the primordial God of the Sky and Gaea's former husband."

All my friends bowed before him in a sign of respect and I said, "Uranus why are you here?"

He smiled at this and said, "Why my boy I'm here to help you defeat my wife our demon spawns of children!"

I looked at the God in shock and said, "Why would you want to kill your own children?"

"WHY? Because they killed me all those eons ago they cut me up with my own weapon and that bitch Gaea gave those idiots the idea to do it now I am here to extract my revenge and then I will go on my merry way and I will do anything it takes to get revenge!"

Lady Athena stepped in and said, "Well we are very willing to take your help we can use any help we can get against Gaea but if you are so willing then you wouldn't mind going back to the void with Orion and the rest of these demigods?"

Uranus paled a bit and said, "I will go but I do not like it and I will only go if Lady Chaos promises not to kill me!"

Just then a boom came and none other than lady Chaos stepped out of a portal and said, "Why Oranos its been a while."

I thought that Uranus was going to pass out he said, "That it has mother."

Lady Chaos then said, "Why don't we all go back to my place where we can plan in quiet I believe we are being watched Lady Athena we leave you to your home!"

She nodded and we all circled around Chaos and Uranus as we transported back into the void.

Hours have passed nothing but non stop meetings with the big 3 and Uranus. We have come to the conclusion that my fathers land did not need to be taken back since we had killed Oceanus and Thalassa and Pontus were staying out of the way. We also decided that Hades would take Nico and Bailey and they would see if there was a resistance but they didn't think there would be because of Hades spy Thantos. The rest of us would lead the assault for Olympus and once we got on Olympus the gods would join us in battle.

We were all sitting around the conference table that Lady Chaos had made for us when Annabeth said, "Without the assistance of the gods we will be facing at least a 5,000 monster army plus any titan or primordial god they throw at us. We are pretty much doomed without the help of the gods but at least we can assume that Gaea will leave us until we get on to Olympus where I imagine she is waiting right outside the throne room that is where every god will join us."

Uranus finally stood up and said, "There is always a plan B"

I said, "Uranus if you have a better plan we are all ears."

He took a deep breath and said, "I am a old god and my time is coming I will agree if Orion does to give him most of my power almost like we merge as one person and become the ultimate weapon. But and of course there is a but this would be extremely dangerous me passing down my bloodline could be bad and it could kill him. But if we don't do this you will not stand a chance against Gaea."

Dead silence in the room Bailey was the first to say, "No we will all fight to the death and we will fall Orion till the end of the world which in this case may be literal."

Even Poseidon said, "No we will not sacrifice my son!"

Percy, Annabeth in the others nodded then Nico chimed in, "But if he dies then we stand no chance no matter what its not worth it!"

I looked Uranus and he said in my head, _I know you care about these people and I know you don't want them to do die but my boy think of it this way lets so you get through the monsters and the titans and the other gods you still have the biggest player left on the board to take out. Plus you will be tired and shes going to be pissed. I did not awake from my slumber to watch my bitch of a wife win I'm promising you if this operation works you will be as strong as Chaos and Gaea will stand little chance against your power._

I said what about my friends what if they got in the way of our fight?

_I will make sure they don't you can say no now and we can meet with Lady Chaos and do it in the night then you can go in the night so you have stealth and every other factor of surprise with you._

I then heard Lady Chaos in my head say _Listen Orion the odds are not good if you do this but I love __you like my own children and if you are willing to be brave and make the ultimate sacrifice for the ones you love I will support it._

I felt a loan tear come out of my eye as all my friends stared at me. It was a tough decision but then in mind I could see Bailey and Percy and the rest of my friends being slaves to the titans and gods and I knew what had to be done.

I said, "No there has to be another way we will find another way."

I gave Lady Chaos and Uranus a knowing look so they knew what my answer was.

Uranus then said, "Well we can't make you do anything I suppose."

My friends sighed I then said, "Everyone lets call it a night we need rest tomorrow could be the day that all Hell breaks lose."

Everyone nodded with that and started departing with our loves one I then saw Bailey walk up to me and I put my arm around her as I walked out of the room to leave the big 3 plus Chaos and Uranus talk.

We walked toward my room where Bailey was now staying with me we walked in and threw our stuff on to the floor and she looked at me with those dark beautiful eyes and grabbed on to me in a tight embrace we stood there for a few moments before we broke apart and I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Bailey these last few months I've been with you have been some of the happiest of my life I know your not Caitlin and I know you never will be, but you have filled the whole in my heart your sister would be so proud to see the person you've grown into and just know that I love you more than life itself!"

She looked into my eyes and immediately realized what I was doing she said, "Orion please don't go! I love you there has to be something else we can do!"

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Bailey, look at me." She looked me right in the eye right into my soul, "I have to do this I don't want to leave you but if I don't what chance do we have?"

She started crying into my shirt I held her for probably an hour while she just cried finally she just looked back up at me and said, "I won't let you I will tell the others and stop you!"

I looked at Bailey and said, "Bailey don't do this you know its what has to be done just trust me I will come back to you and if not we will still be together one day!"

I sat her on the bed as she continued to cry and I started to walk out before I turned around kissed her on the cheek and right as I was walking out she said, "Orion... I love you."

I looked at her and said, "I love you too I will be back for you I swear it."

She looked away from me I knew she was about to start crying again but I knew if I didn't leave now I would never be able to leave...

I walked into the room that Lady Chaos and Uranus were sitting them seemed to be in deep conversation and I didn't want to ease drop on 2 of most powerful beings in the world so I cleared my throat so that way I could make myself known and they looked up at me and smiled. Lady Chaos said, "Orion I respect you deeply that you have the bravery to do this but we do not ask you or we do not tell you have to do this!"

I sighed and said, "I know my lady but if I don't and we fail I'm dead either way and the rest of my friends will share my faith or worse they could be made immortal slaves to do the Titans and Gods bidding's its what has to be done."

The two gods nodded at me with a look of admiration and maybe a little bit of pride. Uranus then said, "Now lets get started!"

Lady Chaos had taken two hours to prep us she gave me all these strange concoctions I had to drink she said they could help when he is transferring his power just in case its to much. Finally she said, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and so did Uranus but he said, "My boy I no this is the end of my life but this is more of stress relief then anything but please do me a favor inside my wife to me in the void!"

I nodded and said, "With pleasure it was a pleasure knowing you in the very short period of time I knew you!"

he nodded and said, "Like Wise!"

Then I felt it like I was being burned from the inside out I fell to the floor and screamed in agony. Its a good thing Lady Chaos sound proofed this room. The pain and heat I was feeling was so extreme I could barely feel it was so hot it felt cold it felt like I was alive but dead. After what felt an eternity but was probably only a couple of minutes it stopped. But the pain may have stopped but my world went black.

I awoke to look up to see a relieved looking Chaos. She smiled at me and I asked where Uranus was and she said, "My child Uranus has passed into the void his entire vessel faded he is now one with me. He sacrificed much to see your victory. But you are now 2 or maybe 3 times more powerful than before."

I got up and stretched and I could feel the power coursing through my veins I put my hands together and felt a familiar tug at the bottom of my stomach and a blue ball of solid energy appeared in my hands I shot it at the table and it exploded in a million pieces.

I smiled and so did Lady Chaos she said, "Now that is raw power with this and my blessing when you go into rage you should annihilate anything in your path."

Before I departed I knew I had to ask Lady Chaos one more favor I got on both knees and said, "My Lady please keep my friends and the gods out of this I beg you let me do what I was destined to do."

She had for a second a look of shock then said, "Rise my child." I did as she said and looked her right in the eye as she said, "Orion you are the most vallant warrior in history you live up to your brother and your fathers good legacys I will honor your final wishes and no matter if you win or lose I was proud to have blessed you and even more to have known you." I was probably the first demigod in the history to have been given a hug by the Ruler of the Universe.

I smiled at Lady Chaos hoping that this wasn't the last time I would see her. She said, "I have one last thing for you" She brought out this case and she handed it to me and I looked at her and I opened it I opened it to see armor the most beautiful I had ever seen it was black as night, "Call it Chaos armor it is the strongest armor ever made because 90% of it is made from my essence." I gave her one last hug and said goodbye.

She opened a portal for me and I looked before me to see in the distance the Empire State Building. I knew that this is where I made my stand. I shot into the sky and felt the energy of myself multiply. I flew through the skys at top speed. I reached the empire state building in matter of seconds but when I got there I saw a sight. There were 5,000 strong monsters I saw Kampe the Hydra the Minotaur and many many more of the worlds most terrifying monsters. I looked at them and they didn't move but then I saw a few people step forward and they said, "I am Porphryion and this is the remainder of my brethren and you young one who are you?"

I took off my helmet and said, "I am Orion O'Connor Son of Poseidon destroyer of many Gods, Giants and Titans, blessed warrior of Chaos and the new vessel for Uranus the God of the sky!"

The giants looked panic as I felt the familiar tug at the bottom of my stomach I summoned a giant ball of raw energy. They started to turn and run but it was to late and I unleashed the giant ball of energy and an explosion that made Chaos proud I'm sure went off. There was nothing left monsters vaporized Giants sent straight back to the abyss where they belong. I put my helmet back on as I felt the ground shake the Earth itself was coming to face me.

I heard loud echo laughter all around the Earth was taunting me. Then a creature appeared in front of me. It was the most massive thing I've ever seen its like the Earth was deteriorating to feed this creature its body. After a few moments the creature stood at 300 feet tall it stood almost as tall as the Empire State Building itself. It roared and took one giant step forward as if to try and step on me but then I felt the ground itself fighting me I couldn't move it nearly stepped on me before I unleashed a massive ball of energy at the giants foot. The giant fell back a bit then it started shrinking down. It shrunk all the way down to a 7 foot tall monster she roared. This was my enemy the one that I had been destined to fight since one year ago when I arrived at Camp Rome.

Gaea looked me right in the eye and drew a scythe like weapon. She charged at me we fought back and fourth and then she kicked me in the chest and pointed her sword at me as I hit the ground I was stuck I barely lasted 5 minutes against her.

Gaea said, "Poor useless Orion didn't last very long against me I am the ultimate power in the universe if you believed you could defeat me when the fates themselves couldn't defeat me you were surely kidding yourself." She paused and then a giant smiled appeared on her face she continued, "You know I ordered that idiotic son of Mars to kill Caitlin. I killed your brother Brandon when one of the remaining cyclops brought him to me. Now I will kill that pathetic Girl friend of yours and that idiotic other son of Poseidon.

With that I roared and shot a blast so powerful it shook the world and hit Gaea in the face. She staggered back and I jumped up and summoned another blast to hit her but she did something similar and summoned a dirt brown color blast and our blast combined together.

My life flashed before my eyes I saw Caitlin die and saw the first time we kissed. My 10th birthday the first one my mom actually got to spend with me. I saw me and Baileys first night to be together. I saw me and Percy first meet. I saw my favorite memories and also my worse but in the end I could hear Bailey and Percy and Caitlin saying to me, "We are very proud you fought hard and to the last breath you will win this and if you don't then we will all be together soon." I smiled at my loved ones.

I roared and summoned a ball of raw energy so strong Gaea stood there dumbfounded I shot it straight at her and before she could even react it enveloped her the Earth started shaking I thought it was going to fall apart but then It stopped. I fell to the ground I felt my energy die out then I felt as if I was going to die but then something hit me with water I didn't feel much better but I felt like I was going to make it. Then I saw my favorite person in the world and my world went black.

I awoke in this room it was white and looked very sanitary. I knew that this must be like a hospitable room so I sat up gently and saw my clothes in the corner I walked over to them and put them on and walked out. I walked out and saw that clearly I was on Olympus. I walked around until I saw about 30 or so demigods standing outside of a room so I walked up to it. When I got there the demigods started to make way for me mumbling about me like they had seen a ghost. I walked into the throne room to see the 14 Olympian Gods.

I walked straight into the middle of the room then Bailey and Percy and my other friends ran to me and engulfed me in a big hug the Olympians cleared there throats and all the demigods bowed before them.

I said kind of jokingly, "what did I miss?"

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Why Orion its good to see you awake. We had decided that after you killed Gaea the fates returned and the agreed that we could restore the lives of the heroes that had died if they wished some of them went to the Esylum and did not want to return because they were with loved ones that I was you see many demigods but there aren't as many as there were. But, you have done as a great deed and we would like to reward you."

I laughed at this and the Olympians stared at me like a lost my mind, "You owe me nothing I did not do it for you. I did this for my friends and my loved ones you idiots blew it and almost cost the entire world everything next time I will not assist you and see how you hold against the Earth itself."

Lord Zeus summoned his lightning bolt and was ready to strike me with it but I quickly summoned a ball of energy and threw it straight at Lord Zeus and destroyed his lightning bolt. I laughed and said, "Why Lord Zeus after everything I've done for you you dare attempt to strike me bad move."

Just then Lady Chaos stepped out of a portal and she looked relieved to see me I bowed before her and said, "Hello my Lady its good to see you!"

Lady Chaos smiled and said, "Why my young friend it is great to see you to."

She then turned her attention to Lord Zeus and said, "I would watch who you talk to with that attitude Zeus Orion made quick work of Gaea he would scrape the floor with you but we are not here to start a war that you cannot win. Orion what would you like to do after this victory?"

I smiled at Lady Chaos and said, "Nothing I would just like to return to your kingdom and be able to come and go as I please so I can see Bailey and Percy and my other friends otherwise I want nothing to do with the gods who almost screwed me and my family over but I am willing to forgive. But I need to continue my training and master my new powers of the Earth."

Chaos smiled at that and said, "That is a easy request young one!"

"You've already done so much for me my lady!"

She nodded and I sighed and said, "Lord Zeus I'm sorry for my outburst but, I saved the world and you all I would like to ask that you offer my friends immortality not being a God just having the option to live forever."

Lord Zeus said, "Done I am willing these heroes have now helped us more than one time and I think the least we could do it make them able to live among us forever. It will be a choice though."

He then yelled, "Jason Grace son of Jupiter I offer you Immortality do you accept?"

Jason said, "Yes my Lord I accept!"

This went on till he had gotten through every hero and no one denied immortality since all of us were such good friends and if you weren't among these heroes you were dead or being brought back so they all took it.

I then rised so I could say something, "I am glad to have known all of you I started only one year ago and I have changed I believe we all have changed for the better. I miss some of the people who died I know some of the ones I miss most will stay in the Esylum. I will miss her but I will be glad to spend the rest of eternity with my loved ones. My brother Percy and My girlfriend Bailey I can't wait to spend the rest of my lifes with them it was a pleasure knowing all of you."

With that people bursted into applause even the gods were clapping a little bit and I knew for the first time in my life the future may be looking good.

_Epilogue_

It had been 30 years since I had defeated Gaea. 30 years since I had become immortal and became the god of the sky. Even though Lord Zeus is god of the sky its the same way Kronus and Chronus were the gods of time.

In the last 30 years my and Bailey fell deeply in love we had 2 daughters they are both 13 now and at Camp Half Blood we named them Caitlin and Gwen O'Connor

Nico and Thalia ended up getting married no kids so far but we can all tell any day we will here the announcement.

Jason and Reyna ended up together in the end they had 1 son and 1 daughter they are 12 and 14 they named them Romulus and Circe.

Of course Percy and Annabeth ended up together they have one kid and his name is theseus he is strong and I can tell that he will be a very powerful warrior. Percy became the new director of Camp Half Blood after Chiron and Lupa decided there time had come. The Greeks and Romans were never thought as different now just siblings.

It all seemed to work out well no greater power has come no dangerous prophecy. The world was being rebuilt by the gods the fates brought back most of the human population and manipulated the mist to its maximum. After all this years since dark ages probably, for once the world was at peace.

**(A/N) I didn't intend to end it right there in this chapter but I was done with this story and I had lost intrest kind of but I am working on another story probably will be up in 2 or 3 days this was my first and I made many mistakes that I plan to fix this story was not that great but the next one I think will be much better please review!**


End file.
